Mi dulce niña
by Twilightsecretlove
Summary: Mi mejor amiga deseó ser el Hada madrina por una noche, y como cenicienta, no procuraba un príncipe, únicamente deseaba un vestido nuevo y una noche libre. Mas no fue una noche cualquiera. El señor C me ha confundido con una de sus modelos y se ha encaprichado conmigo. Si llega a descubrir que 1 no soy modelo y 2 que soy la muchacha que limpia el suelo de su compañía. ADAPTACIÓN.
1. Chapter 1

***** La historia no es más que una adaptación al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia**  
 ****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

* * *

No creo en los cuentos de hadas. Mas sí en la maldad de las que fueron alguna vez mis hermanastras. Las 3 trabajamos para exactamente la misma empresa: Cullen Publicity. Ellas como ejecutivas y … lejísimos de ser una.  
Rosalie, mi mejor amiga deseó ser el Hada madrina por una noche, y como cenicienta, no procuraba un príncipe, únicamente deseaba un vestido nuevo y una noche libre. Mas no fue una noche cualquiera. El señor C me ha confundido con una de sus modelos y se ha encaprichado conmigo.  
Mis hermanas van a abominarme si se enteran y el señor C asimismo si llega a descubrir que: uno, no soy modelo, y 2… que soy la muchacha que limpia el suelo de su compañía.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

Si pudiera imaginarme mi vida de una manera diferente, esto es lo que pensaría: Colores, mucha comida de colores, vestidos, viajes con el amor de mi vida. Recorrer el mundo de su mano y poder darle un buen regalo a mamá ya papá por el día de su cumpleaños. También que Rosalie por fin dejara de fumar. Rosalie es mi mejor amiga, trabajamos para la misma empresa, pero no juntas y definitivamente haciendo cosas diferentes.

En el cambio sí puedo describir mi vida actual, la real. Sería así: limpiando los pisos más blancos que mis propios dientes, haciendo malabares con mi bandeja de café cuando me toca jugar al café en el Le Dome.

Y eso es todo.

No hay colores, excepto las manchas de maquillaje que dejan en los vestidores o en los baños, la comida, bueno, no me puedo decir que todo está en un momento normal que se devore a la hora del almuerzo, mi hermoso vestido o más Bueno, el mismo día que llevo hoy, es el mismo que él llevó hace cinco años, un largo y muy mal gusto color azul y mis conversaciones verdes de rebaja de hace mil temporadas.

Viajo membrete o más minutos camino a casa y de regreso, y cuando tengo un mal día, que es casi dos veces por semana, camino a casa, que me lleva mi glorioso viaje de hora y medios. Es relajante, te quito todo tipo de pensamientos, malos pensamientos para aquellos que arruinaron tu glorioso día de limpia suelos. Y cuando son días realmente malos, Rosalie se encarga de ahogar mis penas en donuts, pizza y coca cola con mucha azúcar camino a casa en su auto.

O junto a nuestros otros dos amigos, en algún bar.

Lo que me lleva a lo último y sí, menos importante. El amor de mi vida, casi me cuesta decirlo en voz alta. No es mi falta de filtro o mi mejor amigo _el sarcasmo_ no me deje. Es que no existe tal cosa. En mi TV, no podría tener alguno. Y la verdad, creo que nunca lo he tenido. No encajo con nadie, ni con la vida misma.

¿El amor por tu padre cuenta?

No, no cuenta.

—¿Has terminado ya, Isabella? —Preguntar al señor Clay, quien es el encargado de mantenimiento de la empresa donde trabajar.

—Sí, señor arcilla. Ha terminado de limpiar el séptimo piso.

Es una locura que ahora me tocan limpiar ahí, es el piso del enemigo, o más bien, el gran jefe. Se me había asignado limpiar los pasillos de otros pisos, incluso los pisos de algunos baños, pero ahora él escalado. _No podría estar más orgulloso ¿Quién dijo que no podíamos ser ascendidos en este trabajo también?_

—Lamento mucho el cambio a la última hora, pero estamos escasos de personal.

—No tiene que disculparse, señor Clay. Es mi trabajo.

Me mira como lo hace siempre, con un efecto de tranquilidad en sus ojos. El señor Clay es un hombre anciano, creo que se ha convertido en parte del inventario de la empresa, todos aquí le tenemos mucho respeto y me siento agradecida, de que entienda mi posición aquí.

—Tú no tendrías que trabajar aquí. Conocí a tu padre cuando aún estaba vivo, fue muy bueno conmigo al jefe de personal de mantenimiento y te recuerdo a ti corretear por los pasillos, nunca me imaginé que…

—Que terminaría limpiándolos, lo sé, señor Clay, pero todo está en su final, y no siempre uno feliz.

Pone sus manos en mis hombros. Como si pudiera entenderme o evitara regañarme.

—Eso equivocas, tu cuento de hadas ni siquiera has empezado, Isabella.

—De acuerdo, mejor me voy ahora antes de que se ponga más de cuenta.

Se ríe y asiente.

Tomo mi mochila con mi overol dentro y entro al elevador del personal, pues he aquí, he terminado y me gustaría creer que mañana sea un día diferente, me lo digo todos los días, pero no es así, aunque hoy en día ha conseguido limpiar otro piso más .

 _Hurra_

—¡Estoy en casa! —grito colgando las llaves. Saludo al abuelo que duerme frente al televisor con un beso en su frente y el aroma que viene de la cocina me llama.

—Isabella, ¿Qué te he dicho de entrar a la cocina con esa mochila?

Mi madre me reprende. Pero es culpa de ella. Sé muy bien que está haciendo pastel y me pregunto por qué. Le doy un beso en la mejilla y dejo la mochila en el rincón de la cocina.

—Es tu culpa. Estás haciendo pastel y me he dejado llevar por el aroma. ¿A qué debemos la ocasión?

—¿Pues a qué más? —Estoy segura que fue una pregunta retórica—Es tu cumpleaños número veintiséis.

¡Mierda! Es mi cumpleaños. ¡Cómo no lo supe antes! Ya sé, es porque hace mucho tiempo dejó de importarme.

Mi madre nota la expresión en mi cara.

—Ni se te ocurra, Isabella Marie Swan. Lo celebraremos, tus amigos y Rosalie vendrán. Dijo que tiene un lindo vestido para ti. A ver si divirtiéndote esta noche te olvidas un poco de ese horrendo trabajo con el que te castigas a diario.

—¿Qué clase de madre vende a su hija de esa manera? —Me burlo, pero no es gracioso para ella. Mi intención de hacerla reír no ha funcionado esta vez. Sé que mi madre odia que trabaje para la empresa en la que alguna vez trabajó mi padre. Con el que llegó a la cima y se olvidó de nosotras, casándose de nuevo con una bruja malvada y sus dos hijas. Ahora Cullen Publicity pertenece al señor C, hijo. Al frío y calculador hombre que odia a todo el mundo. Incluyéndome, limpio el suelo de su afamada empresa, pero él ni siquiera lo sabe.

Tampoco sabe que una vez lo salvé de ser atropellado cuando cruzaba la calle hacia su lujosa camioneta por tener algún tipo de discusión por su teléfono móvil.

El señor C. no sabe nada de eso, como tampoco que tengo algún tipo de fantasías con él.

Imaginarme que un hombre como él se fijase en una chica como yo.

Imaginarme un hombre como él follando a una mujer como yo.

Imaginarme a un hombre serio como él sonriéndole a una chica como yo.

Entre otras tonterías más.

—Isabella, hazme feliz con esto. Mereces divertirte. Ni siquiera me dices por qué sigues en ese trabajo y lo acepto, al menos dame esto, danos esto. De verte feliz.

—Soy feliz, mamá. Mi trabajo no tiene nada que ver. Sabes que la paga es muy buena y me aferro al recuerdo de mi padre. No fue tan malo como lo hicieron ver. Lo sabes.

Lo había olvidado por completo. No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que celebré mi cumpleaños, tampoco cuándo comí un pedazo de tarta de pastel. Pastel de queso mi favorito, pero pertenecía a un postre cualquiera, de esos que mamá hacía de vez en cuando para sorprender.

Mi madre había dejado de hacerlo hace algunos años, y cuando volvió a casarse, las tartas de sorpresa habían sido cambiadas por algún plato altamente meticuloso.

Amaba a mi madre y cualquier cambio en su vida, así eran cosas tan sencillas como preparar tarta, mientras ella estuviese feliz por mí estaba bien.

—Pensé que ya no los hacías.

—Es tu cumpleaños, te lo mereces. Además he encontrado la receta. Había olvidado cómo se hacía.

Total mentira. Sabía que en parte le recordaba a mi padre, y solamente mantuvo esa tradición por un tiempo luego que él se marchara con otra mujer. Me había obligado a vivir con él pensando en que tendría una vida mejor, y aunque mi madre me obligó a irme con él, muy en el fondo me costaba perdonarle por ello.

Cuando murió por causas naturales de la vejez y falta de cuidado a pesar de que tenía mucho dinero para tener una vida saludable, después del funeral, una maleta me esperaba fuera de la iglesia.

—Tu padre ha muerto—Dijo Sue con tono frío— Ya no tienes más familia, nunca hemos sido tu familia. Será mejor que regreses al lugar donde nunca debiste salir.

Apenas y la escuché, siguió murmurando un par de cosas más. Algo así como "Demacrada" y "Pobre" por supuesto que estaba demacrada. Mi padre había fallecido y no pude despedirme de él. Siempre fue bueno conmigo pero cometió el error de enamorarse de una mujer mala. Sue Clearwater tenía cincuenta años, cuerpo cuadrado y lleno de cirugías, casi sin músculos, sonrisa vacua; claramente nunca trabajó en su vida y siempre tenía un novio o un marido con mucho dinero después de que el padre de sus hijas falleciera de un ataque al corazón.

Apenas y vivía con la pequeña herencia que le dejó. Lo suficiente para operarse la nariz, las tetas y lucir más joven de lo que realmente era. Hasta que conoció a mi padre.

Un importante publicista, vendía sus ideas a las grandes empresas y con eso, había creado un pequeño imperio. Vivíamos bien cuando aún estaba con mamá. Pero fue cuestión de tiempo para que pusiera sus ojos en Sue y todo se viniera abajo, incluso su salud.

Sue era mala, muy mala al igual que sus hijas. Tenía yo diez años cuando me fui a vivir con ellos. Y a los veinte fue cuando mi padre murió y regresé con mamá. La malvada Sue ahora se había quedado con lo que alguna vez me pertenecía, pero al menos no me podía quitar algo.

Mis sueños.

Nadie sabe que tiene muchas deudas y le marcó desde su niñez la envidia que sentía al ver lo cariñosos que eran los padres de sus amigos. No puede evitar sentir una pasión desmedida por los perros. Malditos perros que siempre estaban por todo el lugar.

Mi madre me recibió con los brazos abiertos y estaba también su nuevo compañero, Phil. Phil trata a mi madre como una reina y ya sé por qué se enamoró de nuevo. Es un buen hombre y como un segundo padre para mí.

—Es tu cumpleaños número veintiséis. Te mereces una tarta de queso. A tu padre le gustaba y ya esos recuerdos no me lastiman. No tengo por qué pagarla contigo. No solamente a tu padre le gustaba la tarta, a ti también.

—Mamá—La abrazo cuando veo que quiere llorar. Y yo también, pero me contengo.

Subo a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa y darme un baño primero. Me quedo viendo al espejo como siempre un poco más de lo normal y antes de desnudarme.

Mi piel es bastante blanca, como la porcelana no vieja. Mi cabello rubio está muy largo casi lo puedo sentir en mi culo. Y mis ojos, no voy a hablar de ellos, son tan azules zafiro como los de mi padre, y mis labios, nada que envidiarle a Angelina Jolie. Tengo una cintura delgada y estoy agradecida por ello, a pesar de que como como un viejo camionero. Además mi ropa es bastante casual y podría pasarme desapercibida si me rapara, daría lo mismo ya que por detrás soy bastante parecida a un chico. Nada de culo. Nada de curvas.

Casi una modelo con cara angelical según mis amigos.

Me voy a mi pequeño closet y no necesito rebuscar en su interior. Lo primero que saco son un par de vaqueros rasgados y una camisa a cuadros rojos y una blusa de centro blanca. Veo mis pobres converse azules a un lado. Están casi nuevos y es porque los cuido como mi vida. Me costaron un ojo de la cara. Esos y los otros diez pares más en diferentes colores. Pero estos, estos azules tenían un brillo diferente. No como los otros.

No importa que Rosalie traiga un vestido, no es la primera vez que intenta vestirme como una chica normal. ¡No soy una chica normal!

A los veinte minutos bajo peinando mi largo cabello con mis dedos. La tarta está sobre la mesa y el abuelo ha despertado.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Pregunta. No tiene demencia ni Alzheimer. Es un juego que hemos inventado. Lo fulmino con la mirada y me hago la sorprendida, corro hacía él y busco sus costillas. Ríe a carcajadas.

—¡Ya sé, ya sé! ¡Eres mi pequeña ratoncita que come todo a su paso!

—¡Abuelo Gus!

—Ese soy yo.

Me siento en su regazo. La primera vez que me hizo esa broma me eché a llorar. Perder a alguien o que alguien no te recuerde es lo mismo. Perder. Desde ese entonces jugamos a Quién eres. Él es mi abuelo Gus y yo soy su ratoncita. La pequeña ratona blanca que come todo a su paso y que nadie la ve. Es lo que pasa en algunas madrugadas cuando no puedo conciliar el sueño. Se escuchan bolsas y ruidos en la cocina como un ratón estuviese buscando comida.

—Los chicos llegarán pronto. ¿Quieres ir? —Le pregunto por lo bajo.

Él se queda pensando por un segundo en mi propuesta.

—¿Habrá alcohol y mujeres? —Hace la pregunta serio.

—Me temo que no, abuelo.

—Entonces no. No vale la pena.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Alcohol sí habrá y mujeres, seremos las mismas de siempre.

—Aburrido.

Pero sé que odia salir y más de noche. Cualquier cosa para escaparme de la salida de los chicos en plan cumpleaños. No estoy de ánimos esta noche.

—¡Hola familia! —Rosalie y los chicos.

Jasper trae un arreglo de rosas de colores y muchos dulces. Mis favoritos. Bien pensado para mi amigo casanova que no le regala ni los condones a sus conquistas.

—Pero qué fachas traes, Isabella—Se queja Alice. Mi otra mejor amiga, a esta le llamamos la llorona. Se queja y llora por todo. Espero no haya terminado hoy con su novio, de nuevo.

Rosalie me fulmina con la mirada trae consigo una bolsa que cuelga de su hombro. Claramente un vestido. Vestido que no usaré esta noche.

—Ni siquiera me mires así. ¿Sabes lo que tuve que hacer para robármelo?

—No me digas ¿Alguien te tocó el culo?

Mi abuelo es el primero en reír y mi madre me reprende. Al escuchar a los chicos reír a carcajadas se le pasa. Phil es el último en llegar. Trae una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo azul y un moño azul.

—Azul porque sé que odias el rosa.

—Gracias, Phil. No debiste molestarte.

—Anda ábrelo.

Todos antes de partir la tarta de queso, se sientan a mi alrededor de la pequeña sala. Coloco las flores en el suelo y saco un par de dulces que me los llevo a la boca.

—Ratona—dice mi abuelo.

—Yo diría más bien, termita—le sigue Rosalie.

Comienzo a romper poco a poco la envoltura del regalo de Phil. Es un poco pesado. Así que descarto que es otro vestido. Al momento de abrirlo se me ilumina la cara.

—De parte de tu madre y yo.

Rosalie, Alice y Jasper se ven unos con otros y ponen los ojos en blanco.

—¡Una pulsera! ¡Me encanta!

Sabía que se podía hacer. Pero no tengo idea de cuánto pudo haber costado. Mi propia pulsera con un dije de zapato de tacón plateado. Lo que me recuerda a mi sueño.

—Gracias Phil. Gracias Mamá.

—Y yo que pensé que eran un par de aretes —Dice Alice.—Ten, estos sí son tacones de tamaño real.

No había visto la caja que traía consigo. En efecto son un par de tacones. Hermosos pero no sé cuándo vaya a usarlos. Algo me dice que a Alice le tocaron los tacones y a Rosalie el vestido. Las amo de verdad.

—Son un par de locas. Ahora sí a comer pastel para que ese vestido que has traído no me quede.

Tres rondas de cerveza después, una lista de canciones por recordar, unas rodillas débiles que me matan del dolor y las tripas que están haciendo fiesta en mi estómago.

—Tengo hambre—Me quejo—Hemos llegado a uno de nuestros clubs favoritos, y donde venden cerveza barata con un par de cajas de pizza. Los chicos están bailando y pasándola bien, pero mi mejor amiga Rosalie no tiene buena cara.

—Te hubieses visto linda con el vestido.

—Lo sé, pero será para otra ocasión, te lo prometo. Quería sentirme yo, es mi cumpleaños.

Ella rebusca en mis palabras algo de consuelo y por la sonrisa que me da, creo que lo ha conseguido.

—Bien, solamente porque te la estás pasando bomba, no importa lo que uses, eres linda. Solamente que…

—Sé que no te gusta verme con mi overol sucio, por más que intento lavarlo todos los días con ese nuevo detergente que sale en televisión, no da brillo, no el que quiero.

—Isabella, intenta razonar. Eres una mujer talentosa. Te partiste el lomo conmigo en la universidad. Tú estudiando diseño y yo relaciones públicas, trabajar para Cullen Publicity era uno de nuestros sueños, trabajar en una empresa importante. Pero no limpiando suelos y yo siendo la asistente del gerente de imagen.

Creo que ha bebido demasiado. Siempre es el mismo tema. Aunque no lo diga se compadece de mí. De la vida que he llevado los últimos seis años. Desde que mi padre murió perdí mis sueños de ser alguien, y aunque sea una diseñadora empedernida en mi interior y en mi loco cuaderno de bocetos, sé que nunca podré salir de mi overol, gracias a mis hermanastras.

—¿Estás pensando en ellas? —Rosalie lee mi mente—Piensas en tus jodidas hermanas. ¡Qué digo! Leah , Uña y Mugre—Se echa a reír antes de continuar, siempre le causa gracia sus propios apodos—Uña y mugre no pueden tener tanto poder sobre ti, algún día me dirás qué es lo que realmente pasó, Isabella y no estoy tan borracha para no acordarme de esto. ¿Quién jodidos no se acordará de uña y mugre? Gracias a Dios no son mis jodidas jefas inmediatas, aunque a veces me cagan el trabajo y las ideas.

—Tus ideas siempre son geniales—La adulo.

—A veces tú me ayudas, tienes que darte crédito. No eres solamente la chica del overol medio sucio.

—Oh, Rosalie. Será mejor que dejes la cerveza ¿Cuántas te has tomado? ¿cinco? Creo que es lo único que tu cuerpo resiste, mientras tanto yo estoy muriendo de hambre.

—¿Quién dijo comida? —Alice y Jasper vienen con más cerveza y por fin ¡Pizza! La que devoro con muchas ganas y le doy un poco a Rosalie, a quien no le importará romper la dieta hoy, con algo tiene que bajarle la borrachera.

Amo a los chicos, pero por más que intenten hacerme sentir bien este día, solamente puedo pensar en mí, mis sueños, mi martirio y por supuesto, mi padre.

—Creo que hoy tendré sexo con Alice—Me susurra Jasper al oído, luego de darle una mordida a su slide de pizza, se la arrebato de las manos. No es la primera vez que quiere ligarse a Alice.

—¿Alice tendrás sexo con Jasper hoy? —Pregunto en voz alta y mi amigo abre los ojos como platos.

—¡Jasper! —Grita Alice—¿¡Quién te crees!?

Jasper me fulmina con la mirada.

—Dijiste que terminaste con ese novio travesti tuyo—Casi escupo mi cerveza.

—¿Has roto con Ken? —Preguntamos Rosalie y yo al unísono.

Ella se pone a llorar, nosotras ponemos los ojos en blanco porque es típico de Ken. Aunque esta vez parece ser bastante grave.

—Lo atrapé engañándome, de hecho Jasper lo miró primero.

Espera ¿Y Cómo es que milagrosamente Jasper lo miró primero? Rosalie debe estarme leyendo la mente al igual que Alice.

—Nos encontramos el otro día, y tomamos un café—Jasper comienza a decir rápidamente como si no tuviese importancia.

—Es extraño, Ken engañándote, pensé que era un buen chico, y extraño también que Jasper tome café, porque lo odias ¿No es cierto?

—Joder, de acuerdo. Tuvimos una cita—Alice ha dejado de llorar—Pero de amigos, quería darle celos a Ken, pero el tiro salió al revés. Estaba en el mismo restaurante con otra chica.

—La besaba como si fuesen a tener sexo ahí mismo—Agrega mi amiga un poco resentida.

Lo importante de todo no es Ken, es un idiota y Alice no se merece eso, pero llevar tu mierda con uno de tus mejores amigos es aún peor, no me quiero imaginar si se enredan juntos.

—Lo lamento, Alice—Dice Rosalie.

—Lo lamento también, mereces algo mejor. Pero tienes que pensar con la cabeza. No puedes ir solamente a dar el salto con uno de tus mejores amigos. Chicos, hemos sido amigos desde siempre ¿Sexo de venganza? ¡No puedes tener sexo con tus amigos!

—En grupo no—Interrumpe Alice.

—¡No puedes tener sexo con tus amigos! —Gritamos Rosalie y yo—Van a arrepentirse o peor aún, habrá tensión, o ¿Qué tal si uno se enamora?

—¿Qué tal si los dos? —Ahora Rosalie lo arroja contra la mesa y Alice y Jasper parecen asustados.

—Chicos, no me meteré en tu vida sexual, puedes meterla donde quieras, pero piénselo bien. Alice no mereces ser lastimada de nuevo y Jasper no puede sacar provecho de eso — Lo señalo.

—¡Auch! —Dolor dolor.

—Lo digo de verdad, los quiero demasiado para que arribes en una noche. Pero si eso sucede, cortaré las bolas y te suturaré la vagina para que solamente puedas mear. —Ahora señalo a mi amiga.

Es demasiado para una noche. Acabo de hablar como he hecho mi madre en mi caso. Le habría dado un infarto escucharme hablar así. Pero las cervezas y las tripas me ganan.

Así pasó la noche, intentando convencer a Alice. Y mientras hacíamos eso, Jasper la convencía del porqué sí.

Definitivamente es la historia de mi vida.

* * *

 **Hola todos que les parece el primer capitulo, bueno inciamos con una adaptacion nueva bueno ya saben la dinamica esta historia no es mia es una adaptacion solo cambio el nombre y los personajes al final de la historia publicare el nombre original del libro y el nombre de la autor o autora del libro y tambien si saben de que libro se trata porfa no lo comenten, al igual en el blog subire una adaptacion del dejare la sinopsis aqui abajo para que vean de se trata y si se animan a leerla bueno la actualizaciones seran como siempre lunes, miercoles y viernes, bueno nos vemos el miercoles con el segundo capitulo.**

 **"No puedo amarte" actualizaciones en el blog** **twilight secret love . blogspot . com (Sin espacios)**

 _ **Isabella**_

 _Él me recogió cuando no tenía otro lugar a donde ir._

 _Él no me utiliza, me lastima o se olvida de mí. No me trata como si no fuera nada, me subestima o me hace sentir insegura._

 _Él me recuerda, se ríe conmigo y me mira. Él me escucha, me protege y me ve. Puedo sentir sus ojos sobre mí en la mesa del desayuno, y mi corazón late tan fuerte cuando lo escucho estacionar en la entrada después del trabajo._

 _Tengo que detener esto. No puede suceder._

 _Mi hermana me dijo una vez que no hay hombres buenos, y si encuentras uno, él probablemente no esté disponible._

 _Solo que Edward Masen no es el que no está disponible._

 _Yo soy._

 _ **Edward**_

 _La llevé, porque pensé que yo estaba ayudando._

 _Ella cocinaba algunas comidas y limpiaba un poco. Fue un arreglo fácil._

 _A medida que pasan los días, sin embargo, se está convirtiendo en algo menos fácil. Debo evitar que mi mente se desvíe hacia ella y dejar de contener la respiración cada vez que me tropiezo con ella en la casa. No puedo tocarla, y no debería desearlo._

 _Sin embargo, cuanto más encuentro mi camino cruzando el de ella, más se está convirtiendo en parte de mí._

 _Pero no somos libres de ceder a esto. Ella tiene diecinueve años y yo tengo treinta y ocho._

 _Y el padre de su novio._

 _Desafortunadamente, ambos se mudaron a mi casa._

 _Es un romance independiente y contemporáneo apto para mayores de 18 años._


	2. Chapter 2

***** La historia no es más que una adaptación al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia**  
 ****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

* * *

 **Capitulo 2**

Me la pasé genial en el día de mi cumpleaños. Aunque no me esperaba nada de las múltiples sorpresas, muy en el fondo sabía que no necesitaba. Dedicar un día para mí y mis amigos, mi familia.

—No sabes lo feliz que me hizo verte salir por una noche—Rosalie entra al tocador de mujeres de Cullen Publicity. Se cerciora que no haya nadie más que yo, y yo estoy limpiando los suelos de aquí esta mañana.

—Es gracias a ustedes desde luego, pero por favor no me hagas más sorpresas como la de ese vestido, lo he guardado muy en el fondo de mi closet.

—Ni que tuvieras uno tan grande—Se burla.

En ese momento entran las dos mujeres más despreciables no solo de la empresa, sino también del planeta.

Uña y mugre.

—Rosalie—Uña, o sea Leah comienza a hablar—Te he dejado en tu escritorio la nueva campaña para que la estudies.

—Me encargaré de ello, Leah. —Dice sin verla a los ojos y Rosalie retoca su maquillaje, yo sigo limpiando como si no estuviese aquí, pero a diferencia entre algunos empleados que son amables conmigo y de mi mejor amiga, todos me ignoran, menos mis dos hermanastras.

Rosalie me ve por un segundo desde el espejo y me hace un guiño, lo que entiendo como despedida y se va. En cuanto la puerta se cierra, el carrito de mi trapeador ser volcada y todo el agua sucia se esparce en mis converse y en todo el suelo.

—Limpia eso, bastarda y no hagas que te despida.

—¿Cómo podrías despedirme? No eres la dueña.

Maldigo para mis adentros cuando me escucho a mí misma hablarle en ese tono. El puño derecho de su mano va a dar directamente a mi estómago y me hago un ovillo en el suelo. No me importa ensuciarme con el agua que yace en todo el piso, siento que me estoy muriendo del dolor a causa de su golpe.

—No se te olvide que estás aquí gracias a mí, Isabella. —Masculle y luego se ve al espejo, arregla su cabello teñido y se alisa la falda. El sonido de sus tacones se escucha cada vez menos cuando la puerta se cierra. Emily, mugre solo me ve con lástima y se va detrás de ella. Si las dos golpearan, no lo soportaría.

No es la primera vez que me ataca. Y siempre pasa cuando le respondo. Leah aprendió Karate cuando era adolescente, a diferencia de mugre, Emily que ese verano prefirió las clases de violonchelo. Leah es sádica y no le importa hacerte daño, no sólo físico también psicológico y joderte la existencia de por vida. Querrás estar muerto si caes en sus garras, en su chantaje y humillación.

Yo lo sé… sé por qué lo sé…

 **ONCE AÑOS ATRÁS**

 _Leah y Emily quieren ir a una fiesta. Mi padre no nos deja salir a fiestas a menos que las fiestas sean en casa y terminen no más de la media noche._

 _Creo que Leah está enamorada o algo así, hay un chico con el que pasa hablando en su móvil y que muchas veces me tocó encubrir._

 _Los móviles también están prohibidos hasta que no tengamos diecisiete y sea emergencia._

 _—Más te vale que te crea, Isabella, porque si no te golpearé—Me amenazó Leah—Las clases de Karate pronto terminarán y soy una de las mejores._

 _Me lo podía imaginar. Pobre chico. Le había visto con el labio roto la última vez que fingieron hacer tareas. Uno de tantos. El de esta fiesta era otro._

 _Uno especial._

 _Nadie hace tareas en las vacaciones de verano. Además, ya se las había hecho yo a ambas. Con el fin de que me dejaran en paz._

 _Grave error, eso no sucedería._

 _—¿Qué pasa si papá dice que no?_

 _—Te golpearé tan fuerte que más te vale lo convenzas._

 _Miré a Emily. No era tan mala como su hermana. Pero tampoco hacía nada al respecto y cuando se trataba de decir la verdad, se apegaba a la verdad o más bien mentira de Leah, por lo que era lo mismo._

 _Era más malvada por no decir o hacer nada de las injusticias de Leah._

 _—Lo intentaré._

 _En ese momento Leah me tomó del pelo y arrastró hasta el piso con todas sus fuerzas que no podía ni moverme, ni siquiera gritar. No sé por qué no gritaba. La última vez que me defendí sospechosamente Leah se quejó tanto del dolor que pasó tres días en un hospital._

 _Dijo que había querido romper su cráneo._

 _Papá amenazó con mandarme a un internado. Y no podía dejar que pasara. Extrañaba a mi madre y la veía cada cuanto fin de semana era posible, le rogaba que me llevara con ella, pero pronto iría a la universidad y necesitábamos el dinero que nuestro padre nos daba. Más a mí que pronto iría a la universidad, necesitaba ir, sacar adelante a mi madre y tener voz propia para mandarlos a todos a la mierda, empezando por Sue._

 _Media hora después estábamos en el auto de Leah. Era la única que tenía uno. A Emily y a mí no nos dejaban conducir por ser las menores, aunque Leah solamente tuviese dieciséis y nosotras quince._

 _Eran las normas legales._

 _—Esta fiesta que dices, ¿Dónde es? —Preguntó Emily._

 _—Eres estúpida, te lo dije mil veces—Respondió Leah sin dejar de ver la carretera. —Es en la casa de Jacob._

 _Jacob, el chico más caliente de la escuela, uno de muchos. Pero Jacob era el favorito y además capricho de Leah. El chico parecía que sufriera de algún dolor crónico cada vez que estaba con ella. Y lo más peligroso de todo y de estar siempre presente yo, era que Jacob me gustaba en secreto._

 _Era intocable, no podías verle, tampoco hablarle. Estaba prohibido o Leah te sacaba los ojos. Pero Jacob no era un chico como todos, a pesar de que era popular, guapo y rico. Era todo un caballero y muchas veces me defendía de las garras de Leah._

 _—Llegamos._

 _No quería salir del auto. La ropa que llevaba puesta era ridícula y no digna de una fiesta. Al menos siempre mi cabello me ayudaba una vez lo soltara._

 _—Ni se te ocurra soltarte el cabello—Me ordenó Leah. Vi por el rabillo del ojo a Emily y sentía un poco de compasión, aunque no lo suficiente para poner a su hermana en su lugar._

 _Salimos las tres, pero como era de costumbre, a Leah no le gustaba que la viesen con nosotras. Éramos unas perdedoras según ella. Yo la hermana recogida de la calle y Emily su hermana menos agraciada._

 _Emily tenía los ojos grandes, casi tanto como el Gollum del señor de los anillos. Era bastante delgada, más delgada que yo, por lo tanto sus ojos resaltaban aún más. Su cabello era tan lleno de rizos que parecían una mata o nido de aves. Me parecía hermoso, pero Leah le hacía ver que la belleza de una mujer estaba en su cabello lacio y rubio._

 _Yo lo tenía así, pero lo escondía en un moño o un gorro, aunque estuviese haciendo calor, a veces tenía que ponérmelo y cubrirlo._

 _—Tengo mucho frío—Emily se quejó. La música se escuchaba por todo el lugar, pero aun estábamos pisando el césped enfrente de la casa, muchas veces me quedaba ahí, donde fuesen las fiestas, nunca entraba y me quedaba fuera de las vistas._

 _—Ten—Le di mi chaqueta. La pobre chica temblaba del frío. No me importó quedarme con mi camiseta solamente. Ella la necesitaba más que yo, además, mi ropa era ridícula con mi gran chaqueta. Me gustaba usar vaqueros, no importa el color, una playera y mis tenis deportivos. Si usaba chaqueta la combinaba y debo admitir que me miraba linda o al menos eso lo veía en los ojos de los chicos que me miraban por los pasillos de la escuela._

 _—Gracias—Dijo sin más. Me senté en el césped y ella hizo lo mismo._

 _—No tienes que quedarte aquí, Emily._

 _—No tengo… bueno, yo—Siempre tartamudeaba—No quiero estar ahí, está el chico que me gusta pero él nunca…me ve._

 _Eso me sorprendió. Emily no era fea, era diferente y además de boba, podía hacer algo propio para no estar bajo las sombras de Leah. Me apostaba todo si adivinaba que el chico que le gustaba a Emily, Leah ya se había acostado con él. Era lo típico. Menos mal que el chico que me gustaba ni por cerca lo sabía y estaba más que tomado. Sólo tenía que olvidarme de ello y ya está._

 _—Deberías intentar hablarle._

 _—Leah no me dejaría, en su noche._

 _—A la mierda, Leah. —Ella abrió sus ojos como platos—Lo digo en serio, eres la única que puede poner a Leah en su lugar y no lo haces. Yo no soy su hermana, tú sí, tu madre te aprecia, digo ¿Qué madre no quiere a su hijo? Ella te creerá si le dices que Leah es cruel contigo._

 _—Y contigo—Concluyó._

 _—No me importa que lo sea conmigo. Cuando vaya a la universidad estaré lejos de ella, no podrá hacerme daño. Espero que hagas tú lo mismo._

 _La verdad era que Sue también era cruel con ella. Pero aunque Emily estaba aquí con la cola metida entre las patas. No me fiaba de ella, no desde que fue cómplice de Leah en muchas ocasiones y que yo siempre salí perjudicada. La chica me daba lástima y me odiaba por ello. Al menos Emily no me golpeaba, pero tampoco me defendía, era como un grano pequeño en el culo al lado del más grande._

 _—Iré a caminar—Me levanté del césped. Nuestra conversación no llegaría a nada. Emily intentó seguirme pero le dije que hablara con el chico que le gustaba en escondidas de Leah. Quería quitármela de encima también y dejar de ser su niñera._

 _Me metí dentro de la multitud y vi en la parte trasera de la casa, una terraza. Estaba vacía. Me gustaban las alturas y seguramente desde ahí no se escuchaba la música ni se sentiría el olor a alcohol ni cigarrillos. Nadie me miró cuando subí las pequeñas escaleras de hierro._

 _Cuando subí me gustó estar ahí desde que puse el pie. La vista era hermosa. Había una colina del otro lado donde no había mansiones. Era silencioso, y frío. La terraza estaba vacía, pero claramente miraba las pisadas grandes en todo el suelo. Y también algunos cojines a lo lejos, como también una pequeña mesita con libros encima._

 _Vi de qué se trataban y todos eran de Steven King, ninguno llamó mi atención y los puse en su lugar._

 _Estuve ahí como por diez minutos cuando una voz me habló._

 _—Es mi lugar favorito en todo el mundo—Me sobresalté al punto de casi gritar. —¡Mierda, Isabella! Lo siento no quise asustarte._

 _Era Jacob._

 _—Jacob ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

 _—Es mi casa—Dijo sonriéndome y mostrándome unos perfectos y blancos dientes._

 _Desde luego era su casa, pero no sabía qué hacía ahí y sin Leah._

 _—¿Dónde está Leah? —Le pregunté con temor, recordando las tres reglas de no hablar, tocar y mirar. Estaba haciendo dos de ellas._

 _—Siempre me preguntas eso cuando quiero hablarte. ¿Estás demasiado obsesionada con ello?_

 _—Yo… emmm…_

 _—Me gusta cuando haces eso—Se acercaba cada vez más._

 _—¿El qué cosa?_

 _—Ponerte nerviosa cuando te hablo._

 _—No estoy nerviosa—Decliné. —Será mejor que regreses a tu fiesta._

 _—Es aburrida y ahora no me arrepiento de haberla organizado, cualquier excusa vale para que puedas venir, y si eso incluye a Leah, lo acepto. Sabía que te vería esta noche. Luces hermosa._

 _—Eso no es cierto—Decliné de nuevo. Rechazaba cada cumplido, siempre._

 _—No importa lo que te pongas, sé por qué pasa. Pero aún así usaras una peluca de payaso, no lograrías esconder tu belleza, Isabella. Es algo con lo que Leah no puede lidiar._

 _Mi corazón daba un vuelco cada vez que me hablaba así. Jacob era tan dulce que dolía, dolía mucho porque sabía que no podía tenerlo, ni siquiera como amigo._

 _—¿Por qué me hablas así de ella? Es tu novia, no deberías de hablarme, te meterás en problemas._

 _Arrugó su frente, lo que hizo que esas marcas lo hicieran ver caliente. No es que no lo era. Su cabello era moreno, su piel tan blanca como la mía y su sonrisa era hermosa además de sus ojos café claro. Tenía un cuerpo tonificado por el deporte que practicaba y además, olía riquísimo. Podía sentirlo cada vez que se acercaba más. No olvidaría nunca ese perfume._

 _—Leah no es mi novia, nunca lo ha sido y nunca lo será._

 _No me daba cuenta, pero estaba frente a mí. Estábamos frente a frente. Y nadie a nuestro alrededor. No había soñado con esto nunca y me daba cuenta que me sentía muy feliz. Por fin estaba hablando con él._

 _—Tu casa es hermosa—No supe qué otra cosa decir._

 _—Gracias pero no es mía, es… olvídalo. No es mía._

 _—¿Por qué no tuya?_

 _—No lo sé, me conformo con que me hereden esta terraza. La construí yo mismo—Vio en mi cara el asombro—Me refiero al diseño y ayudé en algunas cosas, mi padre contrató algunas personas._

 _Puse los ojos en blanco y me reí. Era como si él lo hubiese hecho aunque no con sus propias manos._

 _—Es hermoso—Vi hacia lo lejos, la montaña oscura y las luciérnagas por todo el lugar._

 _—Sí, hermoso—Me di cuenta que no miraba lo que yo, me miraba a mí._

 _Yo era hermosa para él._

 _Sentí que era prohibido estar ahí, tanto que me sentí mareada por un momento. Como si se tratara de un toque de queda o algo por el estilo, quería correr._

 _—Isabella hay algo que he querido decirte todo este tiempo._

 _—Jacob, no—Lo paré—Sea lo que sea, debe esperar, por favor. No sabes lo…_

 _—¿Lo cruel que puede ser Leah?_

 _¿Cómo sabía?_

 _—Acaba de hacer llorar una chica en la fiesta, me dio tanto asco que me escondí de ella y vine a buscarte. Nunca puedo hablar contigo, nunca puedo decirte lo que siento._

 _—Siempre te veo con ella, hablando con ella._

 _Aquello sonaba como un reclamo y no lo quería así. Él podía hacer lo que quisiera. Leah era hermosa, una rubia de ojos claros, cuerpo de infarto gracias a sus graves desórdenes alimenticios, pero era lo que todo chico quería. Una chica perfecta de pies a cabeza._

 _—Y siempre estás tú ahí—Lo dijo tan serio que le creí—Es ella la que se interpone cuando quiero hablar contigo, cuando quiero verte en tu casa, no sé qué pasa con la cabeza de Leah, se ha creado una especie de relación retorcida cuando todo el equipo se ha acostado con ella. Cree que no lo sé, a veces pienso que ella sabe lo que siento por ti y por eso se interpone._

 _—Eso es una estupidez ¿Cómo es que…_

 _Me quedé en blanco. ¿Él sentía algo por mí?_

 _Su mano llegó a la mía, estaba sujeta tan fuertemente en el barrote._

 _—Estás temblando—Se quitó su chaqueta deportiva y me la dio. Olía a él y estaba confortable. De alguna forma, me sentí segura y feliz._

 _—Jacob—Se me pusieron los ojos llorosos, sentí el ardor de ellos enseguida—Sea lo que sea que tengas que decirme, espera. Mi vida es un caos ahora y ahora que sé que entre tú y Leah no hay nada lo hace más peligroso. Solamente te pido que me esperes._

 _Acabaríamos la escuela en unos meses e iría a la universidad. Seguramente Jacob iría a alguna fuera del país. Qué sabía yo. Lo importante era que al menos, seríamos amigos. Amigos aunque ese día, esa noche juraría que me estaba enamorando más de él._

 _—¿Le tienes tanto miedo? —Apretó el metal con su mano y me di cuenta que estaba enfadado._

 _—¿Sabes el cuento de la cenicienta? —Mi pregunta lo hizo dudar por un segundo, pero era como si lo supiera todo sin decirle nada._

 _Yo estaba entre la espada y la pared._

 _Una madrastra abusiva._

 _Un padre idiota._

 _Una hermana tonta y una hermana diabólica._

 _—Seré tu príncipe entonces—Buscó mi mano y la apretó—Te esperaré, aunque no entienda nada, al menos sé que sientes lo mismo. Lo puedo ver en tus ojos. No sé lo que Leah esté haciendo contigo pero lo averiguaré y no dejaré que te haga daño. Te llevaré conmigo a Inglaterra y estudiaremos juntos. Tengo mucho dinero ahorrado para ayudarte a estudiar lejos de ellos. Pero hay una condición._

 _No podía asimilar nada. Estaba loco si pensaba que lo que buscaba en él era una salida fácil de todo eso. Lo conseguiría yo misma, salir de todo el encierro de una cenicienta. Y lo esperaría. Ahora sería yo quien lo esperaría o quizá lo visitaría a Inglaterra o él vendría aquí. Estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas a todo. Pero solo podía preguntar una cosa:_

 _—¿Qué condición?_

 _—No puedo esperar más para besarte._

 _—¿A qué te…_

 _Y me besó. Me tomó del cuello y me besó. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron tan delicadamente que solo pude cerrar mis ojos y seguirle el paso. Su boca sabía a menta, su respiración se hacía cada vez más profunda y rápida y nuestro beso cada vez más largo. Tenía mis manos en su ancha cintura y él me abrazó también. Rompimos nuestro beso cuando escuchamos pasos._

 _—¿Estás bien?_

 _Dije que sí con la cabeza. Me sentí nerviosa, asustada._

 _—Maldición, Isabella odio ver esa expresión en tu rostro ¿Es por ella? ¿Tanto miedo le tienes—Entonces todo para él tuvo sentido—¿Te ha hecho daño?_

 _—Isabella—Escuchamos una voz y nos volteamos al mismo tiempo. Era Emily, estaba llorando y parecía confundida._

 _—¿Emily qué tienes? —Me apresuré a tocarla. Estaba helada a pesar de que llevaba mi chaqueta._

 _Algo en mí se encendió en ese momento. Recordé las tres reglas._

 _No ver._

 _No hablar._

 _No… tocar… lo besé._

 _Regresé a Jacob cuando escuché más pasos._

 _—Jacob, tienes que…_

 _—Era así como quería encontrarlos—Dijo Leah, parecía borracha._

 _—Leah…_

 _—No hables, puta—Masculló._

 _—Leah, no voy a permitir que le hables así a Isabella—Jacob habló en mi rescate y eso hacía peor las cosas._

 _Emily estaba cerca de él, Leah un poco alejada y yo aferrada a la mano de Jacob. Apretaba tan fuerte que él se dio cuenta. Su pregunta fue respondida al ver mi reacción._

 _Leah era el demonio en carne propia. Y cuando tomaba alcohol estaba fuera de sí._

 _—Te atrapé engañándome con esta perra._

 _—No me atrapaste en nada y Isabella es—Hizo una breve pausa—Isabella ahora es mi novia y más te vale que te dirijas a ella ahora con respeto o no sabes de lo que soy capaz._

 _Leah estaba roja. Estaba histérica y a punto de gritar. Pero lo que hizo a continuación me sorprendió. Se echó a reír. Una carcajada diabólica._

 _—Está loca, vamos—Me tomó de la mano—Te llevaré a tu casa._

 _Jacob dio un paso, solamente un paso y todo fue en cámara lenta. Miré a Leah y lo que vi en sus ojos esa noche, no lo había visto antes._

 _Odio._

 _El odio más poderoso y oscuro que una persona pueda tener y que se refleje a través de sus ojos._

 _Con todas sus fuerzas y sin dejar de verme, empujó a Emily._

 _Emily empujó a Jacob._

 _Jacob soltó mi mano._

 _Su mano se balanceó en el aire y su cuerpo chocó contra el barandal. Escuché un crujido y lo que pasó después no puedo olvidarlo._

 _Jacob cayendo al vacío._

 _Se escucharon gritos, lamentos. Emily se tiró al suelo desmayada, yo me quedé viendo a la oscuridad, sabía que entre esas rocas y el césped marchito estaba el cuerpo de Jacob, pero no lo podía ver. No lo quería ver._

 _Emily recuperó la consciencia rápido._

 _—Vas a decirle a la policía que Jacob estaba ebrio, que quiso violarte y que tropezó._

 _—No voy a hacer eso—Mi voz sonaba como un susurro._

 _Me golpeó a la cara._

 _—Si dices que yo lo empujé lo negaré. Eres tú quien tiene su saliva en su boca, llevas su chaqueta y hay sangre en la chaqueta de Emily que además es tuya. ¿Quieres ir a la cárcel?_

 _No negué ni tampoco asentí. Ella lo había empujado._

 _—¿Por qué simplemente no digo que fuiste tú? —Dije con lágrimas en mis ojos._

 _Ella dio un paso hacia atrás._

 _—Porque así como lo hice con él puedo hacerlo con tu padre… o con tu madre._

 _Mis manos no dejaban de temblar. La chaqueta de Emily. Mi chaqueta, la quemé esa misma noche. No fue necesario decir que Jacob había intentado violarme, tampoco hubo testigos._

 _La policía dijo que había sido un accidente. Un trágico accidente, debido a que en la terraza no había energía o un medio de luz que nos avisara de que el barandal estaba defectuoso._

 _Yo todavía sentía su aroma, sentía su beso. Su único beso y el plan de estar juntos algún día como novios._

 _¿Podía el diablo tener más suerte?_

* * *

 **hola si es un poco corto pero son partes del pasado aun falta algunos bueno muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios , por seguir esta historia y estar en sus favoritos buenos nos vemos el viernes.**


	3. Chapter 3

***** La historia no es más que una adaptación al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia**  
 ****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

* * *

 **Capitulo 3**

El pequeño respeto o lástima que le tenía a Emily se convirtió en odio. El odio que sentía con Leah se convirtió en algo indescifrable. Ahora estaba en sus manos o era lo que pensaba.

Después de ir a la universidad y durante, Leah y Emily fueron a una universidad importante fuera del país. Yo no.

Decidí ir a la estatal de diseño y tuve suerte en que me aceptaran. Mis sueños de seguir adelante y regresar con mi madre crecieron y con el pasar de los años. Lo había logrado.

Pero no olvidaría esa noche. Y tampoco saldría de las garras de mis hermanastras.

—Donde sea que vayas te encontraré. Las marginales como tú deben estar en el suelo. Y es lo que harás, limpiarás los suelos de la empresa en que nuestro padre trabajó. He escuchado que abrirán el caso de Jacob, y yo todavía puedo hablar y decirles que fuiste tú. Piénsalo, Isabella. Creo que ahora eres más lista. Tú jamás serás alguien. Y además, la chaqueta de Jacob, la tengo yo y tiene tus huellas. Tampoco te olvides de la cicatriz que tienes en tu muñeca donde te rasguñó con su reloj al querer sostenerse de ti. ¿Salvarte? Ya no lo recuerdo. Que esa cicatriz te recuerde que estás en mis manos, Isabella. Siempre lo estarás.

Mi mundo se vino abajo y desde hace seis años estoy en las sombras de no ser reconocida. Fui la última que lo vio con vida y parte de mí se culpa.

Murió intentando salvarme.

Leah y Emily no me hacen la vida imposible, pasan meses en donde me ignoran y ni siquiera las veo. No sé cómo terminaron trabajando en la empresa donde mi padre era socio. Pero lo hicieron. Casualmente después de graduarme no recibí ninguna oferta de trabajo y en ninguna empresa de diseños me aceptaban.

No tenía nada. Solo limpiar suelos y atender en una cafetería.

No tengo miedo de ir a la cárcel y las probabilidades de que eso suceda son mínimas. Pero tampoco tengo otro trabajo. Y mi sueldo ayuda bastante a mis padres. Tenemos una hipoteca libre gracias a mí, tenemos comida en la nevera y podemos disponer de pequeños viajes a la playa a dos horas de la ciudad cuando se nos apetece.

Seattle es una de las ciudades más hermosas, como también caras. No me perdonaría si dejara desamparados ahora a mi familia, no ahora que el abuelo está cada día más viejo.

Y me he lamido suficiente las heridas para aceptar que, siempre seré una cenicienta.

Mi estómago duele debido al golpe de Leah, pero ya pasará. No me importa que me golpee, le diré su par de cosas cuando sea necesario. No le tengo miedo y me rehúso a vivir bajo sus sombras o amenazas, ya no soy ninguna niña y definitivamente mi padre no está vivo para soportarlo. Solamente tengo que mantener mi trabajo y ser feliz. Aunque no sea el trabajo de mis sueños.

Ahora me toca limpiar el piso de los jefes. Y nunca me había sentido intimidada hasta ahora. Pese a mi overol, algunos empresarios siempre me ven de forma lasciva. No entiendo por qué.

Rosalie dice que es porque soy hermosa y que ningún overol puede ocultarlo.

Pero yo pienso que es otra cosa.

Que son unos perros y ya.

Me quedo absorta cuando termino el pasillo principal, solamente tengo diez minutos para hacerlo antes de que salgan todos de la oficina. Los suelos deben estar inmaculados, pero es prohibido que te vean limpiando, a excepción de los baños, en mi caso, el de mujeres.

Escucho pasos.

Me escondo y me apresuro a limpiar. Me inclino en una esquina para ver si no hay nadie en los pasillos y salir de aquí en cuanto antes cuando veo una silueta.

Ese aroma.

Esa espalda, no puede ser de otro.

El señor C.

Cierro mis ojos y ahogo un grito cuando lo veo pasar a lo lejos. Este maldito laberinto va a volverme loca. Camino lo más rápido que puedo antes de que el señor C me mire y mi veo mis pies andar. Todavía estoy un poco mojada de agua sucia y estoy cagándome del frío. Este piso es bastante frío y ya sé por qué.

Cuando veo el elevador de servicio a lo lejos me apresuro, pero pierdo el intento cuando el señor C se pasa frente a mí y frena en seco para no dar de narices con él y mi carrito de limpieza.

Cierro mis ojos y solo puedo escuchar su respiración cansada debido al frenazo que acaba de dar.

Nunca lo he visto de cerca y no quiero hacerlo. Mantengo mi mirada baja y abro mis ojos para ver la punta de sus zapatos.

Negros, brillantes y seguramente caros. Su traje es azul marino también.

No habla así que soy la primera en hacerlo y ya sé qué decir:

—Lo siento, señor.

No dice nada, me hago a un lado para darle acceso libre y que pase, pero hace lo mismo que yo y vuelve a estar frente a mí. Yo sigo sin levantar mi mirada. No por miedo, es por respeto. He escuchado que al señor C no le gusta interactuar con el personal y mucho menos con los de limpieza. Sería una suertuda si siquiera me dirige la palabra y no me despidiera en estos momentos.

—Si vas a hablarme, más te vale que me veas a la cara _, niña_.

 _Mierda._

 _Mierda._

 _Mierda._

Poco a poco levanto la mirada, recorriendo todo su cuerpo, caderas anchas, piernas tonificadas seguramente. Su traje de tres piezas pulcro, un pecho fuerte y espalda ancha que… me da miedo llegar a su cuello. Veo una barba bastante larga asomándose desde ahí.

Entonces lo veo a los ojos.

Unos ojos azules, más azules que el cielo o el océano.

Su cabello castaño y un poco largo peinando hacia un lado. No tiene que hacer tanto esfuerzo en ello.

El hombre… el hombre es hermoso, tanto que duele. Y más si me he imaginado todo tipo de cosas de con él y ahora que lo tengo enfrente de mí, me siento como una idiota.

«Si el supiera»

Su mirada es oscura, tan oscura que me dan ganas de llorar. Puede que sea el hombre más hermoso que haya visto en mi vida, pero su aura desprende peligro y oscuridad. No me dedica una mirada lujuriosa, tampoco de desagravio. Hay algo en la forma en que me ve que llama mi atención, y es que me ve como nunca antes un hombre como él lo había hecho.

Como un ser humano.

—Lo siento, señ…

—No hables—Me corta.

Sigue el silencio, por lo que entiendo que estoy estorbando a su paso. Me hago a un lado y esta vez él no se mueve a mi dirección.

Trago y respiro profundo, no dejo de verlo. Le gusta que lo vean a la cara, pues es lo que hago. Otra mujer en mi lugar estaría orinándose aquí mismo, pero yo no. Yo milagrosamente no le tengo miedo, solamente curiosidad de saber por qué le temen tanto y por qué nadie le sostiene la mirada al señor C.

Más conocido como Edward Cullen, el CEO de Cullen Publicity y dueño prácticamente no solo del mundo publicitario e imagen internacional, sino del mismísimo mundo.

Me ve por última vez de arriba abajo antes de decir:

—Cámbiate esa ropa, o cogerás una pulmonía.

Me dice en un perfecto acento inglés. Por Dios pensé que solo en las películas se escuchaba así, pero en más sexy en la vida real.

—Sí, señor.

Entonces se va. Escucho que entra al elevador, su elevador y las puertas se cierran. Es cuando vuelvo a respirar. Y lo único que puedo hacer es reírme a carcajadas. Salgo de ahí lo antes posible antes de que regrese y hago lo que me pide. Me cambio de ropa. No sin antes recordar ese tono de voz.

Por fin, en tantos años, algo me ha dejado en las nubes y es que de todas las mujeres en el mundo y en este gigante rascacielos. Yo fui una, por no decir la única, que no le teme al señor C. Al contrario, llama mi atención de una forma que no podría explicar con palabras, son con mis locas fantasías.

Pensé que lo haría, escuchar hablar de él, incluso a Rosalie que pocas veces está en juntas con él. Que es un tipo difícil, de malas pulgas y que hace que te orines en las bragas con escucharle hablar o con una simple mirada.

Mis bragas estuvieron intactas. Aunque podría jurar que mi corazón sintió algo, de esas sensaciones que solo pasan al final de las películas.

Esa noche, cuando llegué a casa, cuando cené con mi familia, cuando me fui a la cama. En mi mente quedó ese tono de voz, ese aroma y las palabras que dijo. Me picaba por buscar información sobre él. Google estaba repleto de sus fotos y no me molesté en buscar información, con las fotos me bastó.

Era un hombre bastante importante. No tenía muchas citas aunque una foto en particular llamó mi atención.

Una con foto de él con Leah.

Por supuesto. Era un hombre bastante guapo e importante como para que Leah no pusiese sus ojos en él. No me sorprende que trabajase en su misma empresa.

Seguramente estaba buscando ser la señora Cullen.

Cerré mi ordenador, estuve molesta conmigo misma. Por recordar las locas fantasías que tenía con él.

Doblando mi espalda contra su escritorio y tirando de mi overol mientras me tomaba en silencio o mejor, él metiéndose en mi cama a la media noche. Ese pensamiento llevó a meter mis manos dentro de mis bragas ya no tan secas.

¿Qué me estaba pasando? La última vez que me gustó alguien terminó muerto gracias a ella, no quería imaginar lo que sería si Leah se diera cuenta que él, el señor C tuvo el descaro de hablarme.

¿Descaro? Descaro el mío por no temer a su mirada y querer saber por qué lo llaman "Temido señor C".

El día pasa bastante veloz, tanto que ahora mismo estoy tomando una copa en casa de Rosalie. No me dejó regresar a casa luego de que le contara que había tenido un encuentro muy cercano con el C tipo.

—¿Sólo eso te dijo?

Asentí tomando un sorbo de vino blanco.

—No puedo creer que te haya hablado. A veces estamos en las juntas y él no dice ninguna palabra. A veces manda un vídeo pidiendo lo que quiere por capricho de no presentarse. No le gusta estar rodeado de gente, por eso todos trabajamos en oficinas cerradas para que él pueda desplazarse de un lugar a otro. Y sus citas ¡Qué te digo!

—Vi una foto de él con Leah. Parecían bastante elegante los dos y él ponía su mano en su cintura.

Ponemos cara de asco enseguida.

—No creo que no haya pasado nada. Leah camina con las piernas abiertas todo el tiempo, si sabes a lo que me refiero. Es una zorra. Pero Edward no es ningún tonto. Sus pocas novias han sido bastante exclusivas por no decir escasas. O el tipo es gay o tiene un problema de C menor. No se le conoce como mujeriego, no es el típico cliché de magnate empresario. Él realmente parece que haya sufrido mucho. Como tú. Pero si tiene una vida secreta, la ha sabido guardar bien.

—¿En qué momento nos enfocamos en mí? Vamos, ¿Qué dolor puede tener alguien como él? ¿No poder contar sus millones por sí solo? Se ve arrogante, mal humorado, lo que tiene de guapo lo tiene de tirano y su barba ¡Dios! Parece un tipo lleno de tatuajes que fuma.

—Los tiene y creo que sí fuma, como yo.

Me atraganto. Esta conversación con Rosalie no irá a ningún lugar y menos si el humo espeso me hace burla al salir de su boca. Al menos ella lo conoce un poco más. Trabajan juntos. Rosalie dice que Edward confía en sus ideas y campañas.

El trabajo de Rosalie es increíble. No tanto como el de Leah, es ejecutiva de imagen, la que recluta a las modelos esqueléticas como ella y Emily viene siendo como su perrito faldero, se encarga de la música de los comerciales. Rosalie es la de las ideas, y el puesto sobre crear los propios diseños exclusivos de Cullen Publicity, ese simplemente no existe. Por eso nunca soñé si quiera con aplicar a un trabajo, no tan lejos de limpiar suelos.

—Su padre murió, creo que toda su familia a excepción de su madre y hermana.

No lo sé. Creo que por eso tiene esa cara.

—¿Estás hablando del señor C? —Pregunto y ella pone los ojos en blanco. Por supuesto que es de él.

—Dicen que no quería hacerse cargo de la empresa. Que no se llevaba bien con su padre, pero al morir heredó el conglomerado de publicidad.

—¿No se dedicaba a eso? —Niega—¿Entonces qué hacía?

—Le gusta comprar, compra muchas empresas, pequeñas o grandes no importa. Las levanta de donde estén y las convierte en una gran potencia. Creo que le gusta "salvar" cosas, además del arte. Es un auténtico sabelotodo sobre el arte.

—Interesante.

Después de hablar, criticar y sumergirnos en la vida del señor C. Algo no andaba bien en la cabeza de Rosalie. Sabía que algo le sucedía y no era la primera vez que le ayudaba a aclararse las ideas.

—Esta cena. Algo así en plan aniversario. Mi jodida jefa junto a Leah quieren hacer algo al respecto. Algo me dice que quieren impresionar bastante a Cullen. Él nunca va a esas cosas a menos que sean de sus propias empresas, pero todo lo que tenga que ver con Cullen Publicity se limita mucho a dar la cara y más en celebraciones. La cosa es que, tengo que prepararla o al menos tener una idea del tema. No soy ninguna organizadora de eventos, pero el trabajo es trabajo.

Estoy viendo el techo de su apartamento. Una vez soñé con tener el propio pero no me quejo de vivir con mi madre.

— Haz una fiesta, las fiestas con chicas, alcohol y buen banquete siempre impresiona. Que sea una fiesta elegante. No como la mierda de enmascarados que está más que trillado, pero sí que sea muy elegante.

—¿Encaje y esmoquin? —Pregunta.

—Sí, príncipe y princesa—Me burlo pero Rosalie lo toma en serio—¿Estás hablando en serio? Por favor no digas la mierda de enmascarados o disfrazados.

—No, pero tiene que ser una fiesta elegante como la jodida boda real.

—Pero sin los sombreros de colores.

—Desde luego. —Vuelve a servir una copa para ella y para mí—Como siempre salvándome, como regalo serás invitada.

—No cuentes con ello.

—Vamos, Isabella irás en un hermoso vestido de encaje y nadie te reconocerá además como estaré organizándolo te salvarás de tus hermanas algo se me ocurrirá, me lo debes.

—No te debo nada, puta.

—¡Oh, claro que sí!

De ninguna manera iré a esa fiesta. Ni todo el maquillaje del mundo y la ropa hará que me convierta en cenicienta de una noche. Una: porque mis hermanas me reconocen hasta en la sombra y dos: no existen los príncipes azules.

Quizás los grises sí.

¿Qué está haciendo el señor C a esta hora de la mañana? es la tercera vez que me escondo de él mientras limpio. Lo he hecho a mi hora correspondiente en diferentes pisos y lo he visto en todos ellos. Si no estuviera cuerda diría que quiere encontrarme por aquí.

Lo dudo mucho.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Isabella? —Pegunta el señor Clay.

—Sí, señor Clay.

—El otro día no pude felicitarte por cumpleaños.

—Me la pasé genial con mi familia y amigos.

—Es bueno saberlo. Te mereces algo así y más. Mi esposa ha enviado saludos y me recordó de invitarte una tarta, así que he comprado una para la hora del almuerzo.

—No tiene que molestarse, señor Clay.

—Tonterías, es una buena excusa para compartir.

Termino mi día como de costumbre y me despido del señor Clay. Como es habitual en tres veces a la semana, trabajo en un café para ricos, el Le Dome. Me gusta llamarle así porque es un café en donde jamás verás entrar a alguien común. Sólo ejecutivos o sirvientes de ejecutivos vienen a este café o se sientan a tomarse uno.

Carmen, mi jefa y además dueña del café, es una en un millón. Puede darse el lujo de atender a sus propios clientes, o en sus propias palabras "De primera calidad" a pesar de ser la propietaria del lugar le gusta atender a sus propios clientes y ser una buena compañía. Trabajo para ella tres veces por semana o en eventos especiales, el resto de los días otra chica viene en mi lugar.

—Mataré al próximo que entre por esa puerta con el mismo traje y pida el mismo café de siempre—Se queja Carmen. No la culpo. He preparado el mismo late durante la última hora. Y también he visto el mismo traje negro de marca.

—Bueno, es mejor a que no entre nadie—Le digo, mientras termino de limpiar algunas tazas y poniéndolas en su lugar.

—Me retracto lo de matar—Dice por lo bajo, lo que me da la impresión de que alguien ha entrado luego de escuchar la campana de la puerta—Y ése definitivamente es un traje caro.

Me rio por lo bajo. Hasta que me doy cuenta que Carmen no atiende el cliente. Siento que la piel del cuello se me eriza como también la presencia y que alguien me está observando. Al momento en que dejo las tazas a un lado me doy cuenta que tengo que atender yo misma al cliente, así que me obligo a levantar la mirada y lo que veo a continuación me deja muy sorprendida y nerviosa sin saber por qué.

El señor C.

Me le quedo mirando como si necesitara algo de él cuando es malditamente al revés. Su barba parece que ha crecido y el color de sus ojos se ha intensificado. Ahora son de un azul intenso. Y su traje es siempre azul, el mismo azul que hace resaltar al color de sus ojos. Me doy cuenta de la retorcida realidad que nunca antes lo había visto tan cerca, ni siquiera aquella vez que casi colisiono con él.

—¿Se quedará mirándome así o tengo que ir a otro lugar?

Su voz, esa voz gruñona mueve todo en mi interior y me hace aterrizar a la realidad. Sus ojos están clavados en mí de una forma que no puedo descifrar y algo inesperado pasa. No me siento pequeña, tampoco con miedo o pena alguna, al menos no una que me obligue a bajar mi mirada como la primera vez que estuvimos frente a frente.

Es más frío de lo que me pude haber imaginado y me incita a querer saber qué más se esconde en esa mirada. Además de indiferente… sufre.

—Lo siento, señor ¿Está listo para ordenar?

Es la primera vez que lo veo aquí. A menos que visite el café en los días en que no estoy aquí. Porque ni siquiera mira el menú o pregunta la especialidad del día.

Es increíble que alguien como él compre su propio café.

—Un café Irlandés—Ordena firme—Con cinco tazas de café en lugar de seis, sin las doce cucharadas de azúcar, con todas las copas de whisky. Para llevar.

¿Un qué? ¡Mierda!

En ese momento Carmen vuelve a hacer presencia. Me hace un guiño y yo le pido ayuda con un gesto.

—Enseguida, señor—Me doy la vuelta, dándole la espalda y algo me dice que sigue viendo cada uno de mis movimientos.

—¿Café Irlandés? —Le pregunto a Carmen. Me indica el libro de preparación de café y rápidamente busco el café Irlandés y su preparación. Esto sí que me pone nerviosa. Vierto cada taza pequeña como lo dice en el libro y cómo lo ha pedido él y me parece que estoy preparando algo parecido a una bomba.

¿Quién puede tener un día tan malo para tomar el café con whisky? Alguien como el señor C. Alguien que no se le hace esperar y tampoco te le quedas mirando por mucho tiempo.

Al momento de darle el café para llevar sigue sin quitar los ojos de mí. Mi yo interior me obliga a mirarle, así que lo hago.

—Sus manos están frías—Me dice.

No digo nada. Para estas alturas ya debe haberse dado cuenta que soy la misma chica con la que se tropezó el otro día. O no.

Bueno, no me dio pulmonía lo que sí me dará es un infarto si insulto su boca con el café que he preparado.

Sus manos han rozado lo suficiente para darse cuenta que mis manos están heladas, no sé por qué pero siempre están así, aunque nunca me doy cuenta de ello. Cuando veo que lleva el café hacia sus labios y toma un sorbo, abro mi boca en protesta porque puede quemarse. No parece importarle y lo toma de todas formas.

¿Qué de malo tiene este hombre? Nada de lo que hace parece normal.

—Son…—Me tiende un billete de cien dólares de mala gana y eso me enfada un poco. Ya que su café cuesta menos que eso.

—Quédate el cambio.

Lo que había encendido en mi interior se convierte en fuego, en uno más caliente que su café y retiro el billete hacia su dirección, devolviéndolo.

—En ese caso, invita la casa.

No hay ninguna expresión en su rostro. Tampoco se ve asombrado o molesto. Parece fingir o el tipo es un maldito robot con sus emociones.

—Este café no hace tal cosa. —Rechaza.

—Tampoco clientes que den esa cantidad de propina—Contraataco.

Veo apenas la comisura de su labio escasamente moverse, y no es una sonrisa. Sus labios, unos hermosos labios se mantienen en una línea recta.

—Alguien que trabaja aquí no debe darse el lujo de invitarle un café tan caro a un extraño.

¡Sera imbécil!

Me contengo de cantarle sus tres en estos momentos y me limito a verle a los ojos. Le reto con la mirada y a él parece gustarle. Hijo de puta arrogante que cree poder humillarme. Ni siquiera me conoce.

—No lo hago por cortesía, lo hago por dignidad, señor. Ha sido usted quien…

—Le estoy ayudando a que conserve su trabajo con una buena propina, ya que preparándolo no le va tan bien.

Joder. El café ha quedado horrible, lo sabía. Pues me alegro.

—Lo siento…

—Eso ya lo dijo.

¿Ya lo dije?

Toma el café que ni siquiera me di cuenta en qué momento lo dejó frente a mí y se va, dejando el billete también. Me quedo absorta, molesta, rabiosa y lo siguiente. Tomo el billete y lo meto al frasco que va para caridad.

—Qué le den—Siseo por lo bajo pero Carmen me ha escuchado.

—¿A qué se debe la mala leche? Ha dejado una buena propia —Pregunta sorprendida. Yo finjo una sonrisa y le digo que no pasa nada—Algo bueno has hecho, no todos son así. Sabía que algo especial había en ese caballero, buen trabajo Isabella.

—Es bueno ayudar.

Llegué a casa y encontré al abuelo dormido. Le di un beso de buenas noches y me fui a la cama sin cenar.

—Te enfermarás, estás muy delgada—Me dijo mi madre y yo hice caso omiso. No tenía ganas de nada. Había trabajado dos jornadas y lo único que quería hacer era dormir, así que lo hice, pero cuando estaba en la cama no podía lograrlo.

De todos los años que llevaba trabajando en Cullen y en Le Le Dome nunca había visto a Edward Cullen, mucho menos hablar con él, y por si fuera poco, querer matarlo ahí mismo.

Me había ordenado, se habría preocupado y luego humillado.

Lo de la pulmonía habría sido para no contagiar a alguien, pero la pulmonía no se transmite de esa manera.

Ya ni sabía qué pensar. Estaba demasiado cansada para seguir luchando conmigo misma y menos con mis pensamientos.

El señor C. Edward Cullen no me conocía. Estaba lejos de conocerme, lo que sí sabía era que le seguiría viendo y jamás le bajaría la mirada.

Ni por todas las propinas del mundo y si me lo volviera a encontrar por los pasillos estaba dispuesta a echarle el carrito de limpieza encima, así me despidiese no me importaba.

Ese hombre desprendía peligro no solo en la mirada, sino en su voz y también lo que me hacía sentir al escuchar esa voz.

* * *

Hola a todas que les pareció el encuentro de ellos nos vemos el lunes con capitulo nuevo.


	4. Chapter 4

***** La historia no es más que una adaptación al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia**  
 ****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

* * *

 **Capitulo 4**

—Te vi en el Le Dome—Dice Leah, mientras termino de colocarme el overol. ¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí? ¿Aquí abajo?

—¿Disculpa?

Doy un paso hacia atrás cuando ella da uno hacia enfrente.

—No te hagas la idiota, te vi hablando con Edward ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle?

—Trabajo ahí, Leah. Era un cliente por supuesto que tenía que hablarle—Digo poniendo los ojos en blanco. No le tengo miedo, puede golpearme cuantas veces quiera, siempre me vuelvo a levantar. Un día me cansaré y hasta he pensado en tomar clases de karate o alguna cosa de esas para si quiera poder esquivar sus golpes.

Leah se queda analizando mi explicación. ¿Y cómo lo sabe?

—Bien, fue extraño que él mismo bajara por su café, siempre manda a su chofer.

—¿Estabas con él? —No sé por qué hago la pregunta, pero ya no puedo retractarme.

Se toca el cabello como si alguien importante pudiese notarlo.

—Por supuesto, estaba esperando en su coche, teníamos algo importante que hacer.

Se me revuelve el estómago pensar que alguien como Edward pudiese fijarse en una mujer como Leah, no lo digo porque fuese fea. Es horrible por dentro y no tiene alma.

Ahora veo por qué están juntos. Seguro son de la misma calaña.

—¿Acaso te gusta?

—Estás loca si piensas que me fijaría en alguien como él, viene del mismo infierno que tú.

Cuando siento el sabor metálico en mi boca después del golpe que me da Leah con su móvil, me doy cuenta que he dicho eso en voz alta.

—Estoy harta de que me golpees cuando se te dé la gana, Leah—La enfrento—Si me has dejado un moretón en mi rostro te vas a arrepentir.

Cuando pienso que va a golpearme una vez más, se ríe.

—Buen intento, aparta—Me empuja lejos y estoy a punto de caer al suelo cuando el señor Clay aparece de la nada y me ayuda a mantener el equilibrio.

—¿Puedo ayudarla en algo, señorita? —Clay se refiere a ella. Leah lo ve mal y lo ignora, saliendo del vestidor de servicio.

Niego con la cabeza y continúo ahora peinando mi cabello en una coleta alta.

—¿Estás bien, Isabella? ¿Por qué ella te agredió de esa forma?

—Es una loca, no pasa nada.

Guardo mis cosas en mi casillero y parece estar intranquilo. Nadie aquí debe saber que Leah y yo tenemos una conexión casi familiar.

—De acuerdo, pero no me gustó nada.

—Ni a mí, pero no volverá a pasar, señor Clay.

Estoy harta de Leah.

Harta de personas como ellas, como Edward piensen que pueden arrojar palabras y golpes a diestra y siniestra. Simplemente no pueden.

—Iré a esa jodida fiesta—Le digo a Rosalie cuando la encuentro en su oficina—Iré y más te vale que tu vestido sea hermoso. Leah y el señor C no serán los protagonistas de esa noche.

—¿Pero qué te ha pasado? —Me mira que estoy a punto de llorar y se apresura a cerrar la puerta. No sé cómo he llegado a su oficina sin ser vista. Aunque puedo fingir que estoy limpiando algo aquí. Me he dado cuenta que siempre he sido invisible para todos, menos para personas como Leah y hasta hace poco, hombres como Edward.

—Estoy harta, Rosalie. Harta de ser humillada y de ser agredida por Leah.

Su mirada es de puro enfado. Rosalie no sabe nada pero sé que algún día se lo diré.

—Debes calmarte, sea lo que sea que haya pasado me alegro. Mereces una noche libre.

Una noche libre. Solamente espero que no sea la última noche libre, o quién sabe. Quizá sea una noche inolvidable.

Después de una noche larga y de largas conversaciones sobre qué vestir y qué hacer, olvidé por completo que Leah y Edward existían en algún lugar del planeta.

Quería una noche libre. Y así como cenicienta… usar un vestido nuevo. Sin príncipes falsos y desde luego cero zapatos de tacón de cristal.

 **ALGUNOS AñOS ATRÁS**

 _No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que visité su tumba. Aún no tenía una lápida sobre ella y me pregunté siempre por qué._

 _Siempre iba a, sin que nadie me viese. No tenía ningún derecho, su muerte había sido un homicidio y no un accidente y la culpable seguía suelta._

 _Yo era la culpable._

 _Si él no se hubiese fijado en mí nada de esto habría pasado. Me culpaba como nunca y odiaba a Leah y Emily._

 _—Tus honores no te servirán de nada—Leah me encontró fuera de la casa de mi madre. Había estacionado su camioneta, bastante cara. Lo que me daba la sensación y certeza que le iba bien._

 _Al diablo le iba bien._

 _—¿Qué haces aquí, Leah? —Le pregunté acercándome a ella. Hacía años que no la veía, ni siquiera en el funeral de mi padre me atreví a verle a los ojos y por milagro ella tampoco me dirigió la palabra._

 _—Vine a darte esto—Me tendió un papel arrugado. Parecía una solicitud de trabajo. ¿Por qué me estaba dando aquello? En la parte superior del papel decía Cullen Publicity, la última empresa en la que mi padre trabajó. No era un millonario o eso era lo que pensaba, hasta que vi que no me había dejado nada más que muchas preguntas y un vacío en mi pecho._

 _—Es tu nuevo trabajo—Me dijo—¿Creíste que serías la próxima Versace? No escaparás de mí, Isabella._

 _—Estás loca si piensas que trabajaré para ti._

 _En ese momento pensé que sería alguna clase de asistente, más bien sirviente, pero estaba bastante equivocada. Leah tenía un plan para mí desde a saber cuánto tiempo. Solo era cuestión de esperar._

 _—Asómate por la ventana—Me ordenó para que viera por la ventana de su auto. —Cambiarás de opinión._

 _A regañadientes hice lo que me pidió. Lo que vi en el asiento trasero me dejó petrificada. Ella aún conservaba la chaqueta ensangrentada de Jacob, y no solo la de él, también la mía. La que Emily llevaba esa noche._

 _— ¿Cómo tienes eso? —Le pregunté con lágrimas en los ojos. Yo misma había quemado mi chaqueta._

 _—Quemaste la equivocada._

 _Las chaquetas estaban en una bolsa de plástico. Cuando quise acercarme y tomarlas. Leah se interpuso en mi camino y me golpeó en la cara. No me defendí. Estaba perdida, aturdida, ella realmente me tenía en sus manos y podía acabar conmigo en cualquier momento._

 _—Ahora—Volvió a arrojarme el papel en el suelo donde yo estaba—Empiezas el lunes. No te quitaré los ojos de encima. En Cullen Publicity Emily y yo tenemos un cargo importante, nuestro padre sí pensó en nosotras después de todo._

 _—No era tu padre—Le gruñí y ella cambió su semblante._

 _—Sirvió lo suficiente. ¿De qué te sirvió llevar su sangre? Estás en la calle, en el suelo y ahí te quedarás. Limpiarás suelos en Cullen Publicity hasta que me aburra de verte la cara. Y si no lo haces, esas pruebas irán a la policía. Te culparán por homicidio y en estos años las leyes han cambiado mucho y sus condenas. Te pudrirás ahí y tu familia…_

 _—¡Cállate! —Le grite y la encaré. Frente a frente no parecía tan valiente. —Eres una hija de puta. Has ganado, pero aunque yo esté limpiando suelos en ese lugar. Tú serás peor que el suelo mismo. Estarás podrida siempre y sé que algún día tendré las pruebas necesarias para hundirte. Pagarás por lo que le hiciste a Jacob, Leah. —Me reí en burla—Cometiste un error al venir aquí. Estaré cerca de ti, no te olvides del dicho de mantener a tus enemigos cerca. Será mejor que seas tú la que se cuide y si te metes con mi familia… te mataré._

 _Se dio media vuelta y entró a su auto. El gruñido del auto me hizo despertar de mi pesadilla y caí en una lógica conclusión. Todo acabaría pronto._

Brillos.

Música.

Clase.

Elegancia.

Veo muchos brillos, elegancia y se respira dinero por todo el salón de eventos importantes de Cullen Publicity. Uno de los más exclusivos y caros si en celebración se trata en la ciudad de Seattle.

Rosalie ha hecho un gran trabajo. Y mi consejo sobre los bailarines bailando sobre burbujas flotantes. Meseras vestidas de encaje negro elegante, música clásica y muchos cocteles. Alfombra roja dentro, cristales y rubíes por todo el lugar.

En cuanto a mí quería un vestido nuevo, pero jamás me imaginé que me vería irreconocible en él. Un vestido de seda pegado al cuerpo color azul cielo. Lleno de hermosas piedras en la parte de arriba, con una inmensa cola que se arrastra sobre el suelo y mi espalda cubierta de encaje.

Mucho encaje. Lo mejor de todo es que podrías no usar ropa interior y la gente no se daría cuenta.

—Te ves hermosa—Dice Rosalie, ella lleva al igual que yo un hermoso vestido. Pero dejando sus piernas descubiertas y es color blanco. Se supone que el tema de esta noche es que "se vale todo" y nadie puede criticarte. Cullen Publicity se trata de tomar provecho a todo y arriesgarse por todo lo alto sin importar qué.

—Es demasiado ¿Crees que me reconozcan? —Pregunto tocando mi cabello.

Rosalie insistió en que lo llevara suelto y liso hacia a un lado.

Luce hermoso y parece una gran ola rubia platinada y mi maquillaje lo he querido resaltar solamente en mis labios, dejando así mis ojos al natural.

Rosalie tenía razón, nadie me ha reconocido por el simple hecho de que nadie en realidad me ve, la real yo. La conservación en overol o fuera de él. La chica sirviendo el café caro.

Tampoco he visto a Leah o Emily, eso es buena señal. Me estoy divirtiendo.

—Los chicos vendrán pronto.

—¿Los has invitado?

Asiente emocionada.

—Esta fiesta la he planeado con tu ayuda, ellos también merecen estar aquí, además entre más gente mejor.

Estoy de acuerdo.

La fiesta es increíble y quisiera que no acabará nunca. Pero mis pies me están matando.

Al cabo de unas horas Jasper y Alice han llegado. La hemos pasado sensacional y hemos bailado mucho. Los tragos aún no me llevan a casa, a diferencia de Alice y Jasper quienes desde luego queriendo llevar la fiesta a otro lado. Rosalie se divierte, pero también trabaja y debe quedar bien con sus jefes.

—Ya regreso, tomaré un poco de aire.—Les digo a los chicos, quienes no se quitan los ojos de encima. Cuando me vieron esta noche tampoco lo podían creer de lo diferente que me miraba. Pero más que diferente, era como si todo estuviese hecho para mí y no al revés.

El salón es lo bastante grande, pero necesito un poco más de aire fresco y la noche puede también ser más hermosa fuera.

Rosalie dijo que la terraza era hermosa, tanto que no necesitó decoración alguna. Aunque nadie en realidad estaría ahí si la diversión está adentro. Así que decidí ir a comprobarlo con mis propios ojos.

Tomo el camino corto y cuando veo a lo lejos París y Emily están hablando con un par de personas. Visten elegante como era de esperarse. No me da tiempo de notar lo que usan en detalle ni tampoco quiero verlas, por lo que me abro paso hacia la salida rápida y no tomo el elevador. Subo dos pisos rápido y llego hasta la puerta que da la señal a la terraza. Al abrirla el aire me abre paso. Siento el aroma de la noche, es ridículo pero esas cosas las nota una persona como yo, como al humo de los autos y libertad.

La noche aquí está calmada. Y es verdad, es hermosa. No es como las típicas terrazas de suelo de concreto. Es cerámica fina, acabados en oro para ser solo una terraza y pieles de colores en diferentes sillones alrededor.

Mi mente me traiciona cuando me lleva al recuerdo de lo que pasó la última vez que estuve en una terraza. No era tan grande, pero se veía así de sola hasta que escuché la voz de Jacob.

—No es igual—Digo en voz alta y camino hasta el barandal. Está mi misma altura a pesar de que llevo zapatos de tacón. Pero la vista es más hermosa que te dan ganas de llorar.

A lo lejos el sonido de los autos en su hora no pico. Me pregunto si en el día las calles se ven más llenas de lo que están a esta hora de la noche.

El frío no me importa. Hace mucho tiempo que no sentía la brisa fresca en mi cabello, en mi rostro y la sensación de libertad.

Quiero ser libre.

De mis recuerdos, de mis miedos y sueños imposibles.

—No pensarás en saltar ¿O sí?

Ahogo un grito de susto cuando escucho la voz de un hombre. No es cualquier voz y tampoco cualquier hombre. A pesar de la oscuridad logro aclarar mi vista dejar que la luz de la luna ilumine su rostro. Un hermoso rostro conocido.

No me lo puedo creer.

¿Está ebrio?

Ese hermoso acento inglés no podría olvidarlo aunque quisiera.

—Señor Cullen.

Me olvido por completo de mi atuendo y le brindo una mirada de respeto más no de una invitada más a su fiesta. Él ni siquiera se lo imagina.

—El señor Cullen era mi padre.

Lo dice con un tono seco y sin sentir el más mínimo dolor. He adivinado que se encuentra ebrio y me lo termina de corroborar el vaso que lleva en sus manos, cuya bebida oscura revuelve mi estómago. Dice más de una palabra en ese estado o la bebida le ayuda a terminar de ser un hijo de perra y completo snob.

—Tu nombre—Demanda.

Lleva un traje negro de tres piezas y sin corbata. Alcanzo a ver un poco su pecho cuya mata de vello amenaza con asomarse en ausencia del botón que no decidió abrocharse. Me gustaría poder ver los tatuajes que dice Rosalie que tiene. Es todo un chico malo que no importa si es un idiota luciendo así se puede dar el gusto.

Quiere saber mi nombre. La última vez no pareció importarle demasiado. Pero como era de esperarse, no soy la chica que limpia suelos en su empresa y tampoco la que insultó su boca con el café Irlandés que le preparé el otro día. Él no sabe que soy la misma chica.

—No me gusta hacerme repetir.

Lo fulmino con la mirada y él me ve de pies a cabeza. No sé si me observa de manera lujuriosa es difícil descifrar esa mirada vacía y seria. Viniendo de él diría que ambas. Pero lo que sí sé es que tiene hambre de lo que podría estar debajo de mi vestido.

—Bella—Respondo y corto nuestra mirada para seguir observándose el andar de los autos ahí abajo.

—Bella—No sabía que mi nombre sonaría tan bien saliendo de su boca. Me gusta y no comprendo qué me pasa a mí también. Podría salir corriendo ahora mismo. Pero no puedo hacerlo, no porque no pueda, sino porque entre más lo veo hablándome más quiero quedarme.

—Supongo que ya sabes quién soy yo.

—Supone bien, señor Cullen.

Lo veo por el rabillo del ojo cuando le da un trago a su bebida.

—No debería de tomar así aquí, es peligroso.

—¿Quieres empujarme?

Esa pregunta hace que lo vea con enfado. ¿Cómo se le ocurre decirme una cosa así?

—Voy a tomar su comentario como resultado de su embriaguez.

—No fue un comentario—Rechaza— Ha sido una pregunta. Mujeres como tú son pocas, te preocupas más por el lugar en que bebo en vez de querer beber conmigo.

—No me gusta tomar.

Su boca se mantiene en una línea recta. Allá vamos otra vez con querer ser listo cuando ni siquiera me conoce.

—Hace un rato no pensabas lo mismo.

Abro mi boca sorprendida. ¿Me ha estado observando?

—Es mi fiesta, es mi empresa y eso significa que eres mi invitada o una de mis modelos. Aunque nunca te había visto, creo que te conozco o te pareces a alguien que conozco. La cuestión es, Bella ¿Por qué mientes?

—No estoy mintiendo. No puedo creer que haya estado observándome y sea descarado al respecto.

Esa palabra no parece gustarle. Se acerca un poco más al punto que ya puedo sentir su perfume varonil y exquisito como también su aliento a pesar del alcohol.

—Cuida esa boca.

—Y usted cuide sus palabras. No su invitada. Soy amiga de Rosalie, la que hizo esta fiesta. Lo que lo hace a usted estar en un segundo plano. Por lo tanto no debió observarme—Lo que me lleva a otra cosa—Ni seguirme.

No dice nada. De nuevo entra en su papel del señor C misterioso y frío. Sea cual sea su problema no voy a caer en él. Es propiedad de Leah lo que lo hace más peligroso ahora.

No me gusta cómo me mira. Es como si quisiera leer mi mente ¿Acaso sabe hacer eso?

—Te equivocas, no te seguí. Pero de haberlo hecho no estaría arrepentido. No eres una mujer común, a lo mejor es algo que te dicen muy a menudo.

Ahora estoy confundida.

—¿A qué se refiere? No he hecho nada.

—Es por eso que sigo aquí, porque no has hecho nada. Las mujeres suelen ofrecerse sin pudor alguno. Estoy rodeado de mujeres que matarían por tener una conversación de más de cinco palabras conmigo.

Exagerado.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Si lo que quiere es eso solo debe ser un idiota, es lo siguiente para que nadie quiera hablar con él.

Este hombre está rodeado de mujeres huecas y con tetas grandes que lo único que buscan es entrar en su cama. Debe haber un problema con él. No es para tanto ¿O sí?

—Le aseguro que no he matado a nadie. Y se equivoca en algo. Las mujeres como yo, no nos gusta tener este tipo de conversaciones con hombres como usted.

—¿Hombres como yo?

—Sí, de los que se creen irresistibles que pueden tener todo con sólo chasquear los dedos. Le aseguro que no soy de ésas y definitivamente no estoy interesada en ofrecer nada más que mis disculpas, me tengo que ir.

Me sostiene del brazo cuando quiero escapar. Su tacto, su roce y su respiración que ahora es más rápida ha arruinado todo. Eso no me lo esperaba.

—Sí, no eres como todas—No sé a qué se refiere pero lo ha sentido él también al tocarme. Es como lo que sentí cuando apenas sus dedos rozaron los míos en el café.

—La mujer que está conmigo una noche no vuelve a ser la misma. La forma en cómo la follo no es lo único que las vuelve locas, sino lo que viene después—Susurra en mi oído —Primero comienzo con sus labios y recorro sus cuellos hasta llegar a la punta de sus pechos. Abrazo sus pezones con mi lengua y tiro de ellos hasta que están a punto de sangrar. Eso les encanta. Yo soy un dios, seré tu dios si me lo pidieras. No soy un caballero, puedo lastimarte si quisiera, ponerte de rodillas y que me la comes, sé el efecto que tienen mis palabras en ti, me lo dice tu piel eriza, y tus mejillas sonrojadas.

Dios mío. Ese tono de voz me embriaga y no sé en qué momento llegamos a hablar de sexo. No me conoce y no sabe quién soy. Dudo mucho que haga esto con una extraña, pero entre más lo escucho, menos quiero irme ahora. Mis piernas son torpes y no obedecen mi orden de caminar y salir de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—Al momento de penetrarlas lo hago tan duro que muchas veces llegan al orgasmo ahí mismo y creo que te imaginas lo que es que te follen cuando ya has terminado. Tu vagina se aprieta tanto que puedes acabar una y otra vez, pero no podrás porque yo no te dejaré. Querrás más pero para cuando te despiertes, yo no estaré ahí para dártelo. No soy un hombre que repite con la misma mujer. No es una regla, es supervivencia.

Se aparta para verlo a la cara. Debo estar roja. El busca su bebida y la toma de un solo sorbo. Es cuando me doy cuenta de lo que quiero y no es salir corriendo, al menos no sola. Está equivocado si piensa que puede tenerme.

Primero lo tendré yo a él y será él quien quiera más de mí. Lo bajaré de su nube y lo golpearé a la realidad.

—No me intimida, señor Cullen. Al contrario. Ha quedado expuesto, que ahora mismo solo pienso en una cosa.

Me mira de soslayo.

—¿Qué cosa?

Esta vez soy yo la que se acerca a él y no susurro en su oído, más bien en su boca.

—Me ha enfadado, me ha faltado al respeto hablándome de esa manera. Por lo que no tengo otro remedio que demostrarle que sí, en verdad no soy como esas mujeres. Yo seré quién lo deje deseando más y aterrizará tan duro que no volverá a creerse tal cosa que acaba de soltarme. Yo le demostraré que habemos mujeres fuertes, mujeres decididas que están dispuestas a tener una noche y evitarse la caminata de la vergüenza. »A evitar llamarlo al móvil al siguiente día para quedar de nuevo o peor, necesitarlo. Yo le demostraré que usted puede ser una de esas noches cualquiera. Y mi satisfacción será que nunca volverá a verme ni yo a usted. Me ha enfadado tanto que no tengo otra reparación que ordenarle que me saque de aquí para que me haga todo eso que dijo antes. Si es que me dejo y me apetece. Ahora señor Cullen con todo respeto, ¿Cree que pueda soportarlo?

Lo dejo con la palabra en la boca cuando doy media vuelta y camino lejos de él. Me falta aire a pesar de estar aquí arriba.

Siento la cara caliente y me desconozco. Es lo que pasa cuando te comportas como un hijo de perra conmigo.

Edward piensa que es irresistible y que si paso una sola noche con él no seré la misma. Será él quien no será el mismo al darse cuenta que no soy una de sus modelos. Sino más bien la chica que limpia el suelo de su compañía y la que sirvió mal su café.

—Bella—Me llama pero lo ignoro. Bajo corriendo las escaleras sin miedo a tropezarme y escucho el murmullo de la música. Es suficiente por una noche. Mis hermanastras están aquí y temo que puedan reconocerme. Los chicos la están pasando bien, por lo que no les molesto con ir a decirles que me retiro por esta noche.

Voy en busca de un taxi a la media noche. Hay muchas personas caminando entre ellas ebrios saliendo del club.

—Oye, guapa—Me habla uno y lo ignoro mientras espero un taxi— ¿Quieres compañía está noche?

—Déjala en paz—Le dice su amigo. Adivino torpemente en que están en sus veintes. No sé si trabajan para Cullen o son invitados. Da igual.

—Esta _perra_ cree que puede ignorarme, no sabe quién soy yo.

Lo miro con mala cara al escuchar cómo me ha llamado.

—Vete al diablo, borracho de mierda. —Siseo y eso lo hace enfadar.

Se zafa del agarre de su amigo y se abalanza sobre mí, pero antes de que pueda hacerme daño un cuerpo fuerte y duro me protege empujándolo hacia un lado y propinándole un golpe en la cara, dejándolo noqueado en suelo.

—Camina—Me ordena. Yo sigo sorprendida de verlo aquí más que por lo que el borracho me pudo haber hecho. —Sube.

Edward Cullen aparece en mi rescate y me obliga a subir a su camioneta. Lo que él no sabe es que todo lo que pasó allá arriba se esfumó con el susto y más ahora que me mira con esos ojos llenos de fuego.

—¿En qué estabas pensando al hablarle así a un borracho?

No puedo creer que me esté regañando cuando hace unos minutos él no era nada diferente a él. Eso sí, él no intentó hacerme daño. No que yo sepa.

La camioneta se pone en marcha. Él conduce, pensé que tenía gente que hiciese eso por él. Pero ya veo que no solamente compra su propio café, también conduce por sí mismo. Como si se tratara de alguien inútil, y no lo es. No sé qué demonios pasa conmigo al analizar tanto lo que hace.

Sigue esperando una respuesta de mi parte. Pues de malas, porque no pienso dárselas.

—¿Vas a quedarte callada? —Sisea sin quitar los ojos de enfrente.

—No tengo que darle explicaciones. Es más, aquí mismo me bajo, aparque.

Juro que se ha reído de mí. No estoy tan segura. Y sé que tampoco se detendrá.

—Vamos a ver qué tan valiente eres. Allá arriba me pediste que te follara.

Está loco.

Su camioneta parece una cueva helada. Hace bastante frío y no entiendo nada de ninguno de los botones del tablero.

—Tengo frío— Le exijo para que encienda la calefacción. Pero hace algo totalmente inaceptable. Se quita su chaqueta dejando al descubierto sus grandes y musculosos brazos por encima de su camisa de seda y me la entrega.

Huele a él.

Está caliente como si su cuerpo quemara. Como sé que no tengo otra opción y además me muero del frío, me la pongo. Es como si su cuerpo de alguna forma estuviera conectado con el mío ahora que llevó su chaqueta puesta. Debo estar exagerando además de loca.

Hay mucho silencio y como si leyera mis pensamientos pone algo de música. Instrumental, oscura y céltica.

Una elección extraña, pero él es extraño así que está bien.

Nos detenemos frente a un edificio de cristal. Es como un castillo contemporáneo, o una torre de cristal oscuro con una luz neón en la última pirámide de arriba.

No sabía que así se veía de noche, me doy cuenta que no nos tardamos tanto en llegar, por lo que aún estamos en el centro de Seattle.

El valet parking espera por él y mi puerta es la primera que se abre. Estará loco si piensa que entraré ahí con él. El chico se da cuenta así que Edward rodea el auto para obligarme a bajar.

—Baja—A pesar de que suena como una orden, parece amable. —Por favor.

Le dedico una mirada en represalia.

—No me conoce. ¿Qué le hace pensar que entraré a ese lugar? Ni siquiera sé lo que es.

Sé que estamos en la calle todavía, mientras él sigue de pie al lado mío.

Esperando que baje. Pero no lo haré, no a menos que tenga un motivo razonable, pero viniendo de él hasta estas alturas, nada parece razonable.

—Por favor, Bella—Escuchar ese acento me causa gracia como a la vez intriga—Tienes razón no nos conocemos. Ese edificio que vez ahí es donde vivo. Tomaremos algo, agua para ti, una cerveza para mí y charlaremos. Te puedes ir cuando quieras.

Entrecierro los ojos esperando algo más, pero no lo consigo. Conocernos. Yo conocer al señor Cullen, el señor C. al que todos temen, el jefe de mi jefe, y dueño de casi todo el mundo.

—Bien.

Bajo sin su ayuda y veo a mi alrededor, no hay nadie quien pueda reconocerme. Camina detrás de mí y yo sigo aferrada a su chaqueta, al pasar el vestíbulo, las pocas personas que hay aquí le dedican una reverencia. Algo me dice que también es dueño del edificio y no solo de un piso donde dice vivir.

Entramos al elevador y saca de su bolsillo una especie de llave color oro. El elevador marca un piso directo, el último piso.

—Bonita llave.

—Es para que nadie nos moleste.

—¿En el elevador?

Me causa gracia y sonrío en burla. Él no deja de verme y ya sé por qué, sabe que la noche será larga y que no se saldrá con la suya, al menos eso espero. Sé que me estaré preguntando a cada segundo qué hago aquí. Pero la respuesta es tan obvia que no quiero aceptarla.

Tengo una fantasía con él, por no decir muchas. Me gusta, me atrae y lo siguiente.

Siempre me gustó la forma en la que Rosalie hablaba de él, del modo profesional. Dejó una duda en mí de saber si era real todo lo que decían, un hombre oscuro, del que nadie sabe absolutamente nada más que es el CEO de la compañía y que tiene muchos millones, también algún que otro chisme o su conquista siguiente.

Nada de eso me importaba y cuando lo tuve cerca lo supe.

En realidad me gustaba, no solo la idea, sino él. Y la chiflada idea de saber que estoy tan fuera de su liga que ni corriendo lo alcanzo.

Es un hombre imposible, y como sé que nunca me vestiré de esta manera y que no me reconocerá después, lo acepto. Acepto mi noche libre, en la que no venía él en el paquete, pero no me quejo. Pensaba que todos mis sentidos de mujer estaban muertos, pero Edward en un segundo los ha despertado.

No se trata de amor. Soy consciente de que eso quizá no exista en su vida ni en la mía. Me lo dice la manera en que mira a los demás y las cosas que lo rodean, me lo dice el tono de sus ojos.

Me lo dice él mismo.

Las puertas del elevador se abren. Me doy cuenta que ya estamos en la entrada de su apartamento o casa. No lo sé, esto ya parece una mansión. El suelo brilla, las paredes son blancas y las pieles en los muebles son de color marrón y puedo ver también todo tipo de cuadros clásicos en sus paredes color hueso.

Hay una música suave de fondo. Es como cuando entras a un lujoso restaurante, pero mejor.

—¿Vive aquí? —Le pregunto asombrada. El lugar es increíble, moderno y minimalista.

—Vamos a empezar con que me tutees—Me pide, toma mi mano sin mi consentimiento o siquiera esperarlo y me lleva más al fondo del apartamento. Llegamos a lo que parece ser la cocina y hace a un lado uno de los banquillos para que yo me siente, mientras él, creo que servirá nuestras bebidas.

—No creo que eso pueda pasar, señor Cullen.

Me ve de mala manera.

—¿Con gas o sin gas? —Se refiere al agua.

—Sin gas.

Sirve mi agua en una copa fina y gorda. Luego, él se sirve una cerveza y se sienta frente a mí. Su mirada determinada sigue escudriñándome de arriba abajo. En esta luz más clara lo puedo ver mejor.

Más hermoso que nunca y más peligroso como un sueño inalcanzable del que no queremos despertar a pesar de que nos asusta demasiado, nos cautiva.

La forma en cómo me mira me desafía y al mismo tiempo está logrando que me ponga nerviosa. Y aunque no lo demuestre, podría jurar que él se ha dado cuenta.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

Que haga de nuevo la pregunta me confunde. A no ser que se esté refiriendo a mi nombre completo.

—No sabía que empezaríamos un interrogatorio.

Coloca la botella de su cerveza frente a él y cruza sus brazos frente a su pecho. No va a dejarme en paz.

—¿Su nombre?— pregunto.

—Deja de tratarme de usted. Estás en mi casa. Aquí mando yo.

Trago en seco. Aquí domina y somete él. Seguramente es lo que hace con todas las mujeres que vienen aquí. Leah por ejemplo.

—¿A Leah le dice lo mismo?

Es demasiado tarde cuando me doy cuenta que no debí soltar eso. Frunce el cejo analizando mis palabras.

—Leah es una amiga.

—No tienes que darme explicaciones.

He comenzado a hablarle como le gusta. Si sigo haciéndolo, lo que a él le gusta. Quizá me deje ir, o he provocado más al lobo dentro de él.

—Lo sé, pero tú pregunta me hace pensar que me conoces más de lo que pensaba. Y no solo a mí. ¿Estás segura que no trabajas para mí?

—Todo el mundo conoce a Leah Clearwater. Y no, no trabajo para Cullen Publicity.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Que haya repetido la pregunta no me llena de victoria por haber logrado que se repitiera a sí mismo. Al contrario, ahora sé que no me dejará en paz hasta saber todo lo que quiere de mí. Y por lo que veo y me doy cuenta, puedo mentir y él ni siquiera lo sabrá o recordará.

—Isabella Swan.

Tomo un sorbo de la copa de agua y luego la coloco de nuevo frente a él.

—Dijiste que te llamabas Bella.

—Y así es. Te toca responder.

Su mirada penetrante no cambia. En su cabeza debe estar pensando todo tipo de cosas. Como por ejemplo, mi nombre y lo que puede significar esta noche.

—Edward Cullen.

¿Eso es todo? No me dirá nada más. Y en vez de eso, continúa con más preguntas:

—¿Tienes novio?

—No.

—¿Sales con alguien?

—No.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Veintiséis.

La rapidez con la que respondí a sus preguntas me atemoriza. Este hombre puede controlarme a su antojo si se lo propone y yo puedo permitirlo con todo el gusto del mundo. Porque sé que la única que gozará del derecho de desaparecer esta noche, soy yo. Y él jamás volverá a verme.

Termina su cerveza y arroja la botella vacía en el lavabo. El corazón se me va a salir del pecho cuando veo que rodea la isla y se coloca frente a mí. Atrayendo el banquillo aún conmigo en él.

No tengo escapatoria. Y aunque diga que Leah y él son amigos, estoy segura que en la cabeza retorcida de mi hermanastra no es lo mismo.

—Necesito...te imploro que te quedes conmigo esta noche.

Mi corazón deja de latir. El mundo se detiene y mis piernas comienzan a temblar. No sé qué clase de petición es ésa. O qué clase de mujer piense que soy.

—No puedo hacer eso, ni siquiera te conozco.

Lo rechazo y veo la primera nueva expresión de él. Parece decepcionado. Y aunque la propuesta sea poco decente es tentadora.

—Edward Cullen, tengo treinta años, soy...

—Para—Lo detengo, poniendo mi mano en su pecho para apartarlo y me doy cuenta que su corazón late bastante rápido. Como el mío. De nuevo la electricidad, la sensación irreparable que causa tocarlo se apodera de mis sentidos.

Es cuando ataca mis labios.

Sin frenesí, como si no existiera un mañana y como si estuviese esperando toda una vida para hacerlo.

Como yo.

Mis fantasías con él no tenían nada que ver con estar vestida como una _princesa_ dulce y sensual. En la casa del lobo. Porque este hombre está muy lejos de ser un _príncipe_ para mí. No ha venido a rescatarme y sé que yo tampoco a él, a pesar de que nos atormentan diferentes cosas.

Le he mentido.

Me ha propuesto algo que no estoy segura si pueda rechazar.

Pero, de lo que sí estoy segura es que de cualquier decisión que tome, me arrepentiré.

Una bofetada mental me trae a la realidad y lo aparto.

—Sabes delicioso, Bella Swan—Sisea con los ojos aún cerrados.

—Yo...

Pega su frente a la mía y clava esos ojos azules penetrantes en los míos. Besarlo supo mejor de lo que alguna vez imaginé.

—Quédate.

—No puedo. —Rechazo con un hilo de voz.

—¿Por qué no puedes? Puedo ver en tus ojos que lo deseas tanto como yo. Sea quien seas, dime ¿Por qué no puedes darme esta noche?

Entonces recuerdo sus palabras. Las que pronunció de forma tajante cuando estábamos en la terraza.

—Porque dijiste que ninguna mujer supera una noche contigo. Que las dejas deseando más y yo... Yo sé que querré más. Te mentí. Ninguna mujer podría ni siquiera yo. Te mentí de nuevo, sé quién eres pero tú jamás sabrás quién soy yo.

El intenso azul de sus ojos cambia ante todo lo que le digo. Involucrarme con él puede ser peligroso. Siempre lo es. Y si Leah se entera no me dejará en paz.

Ni a él.

—No necesitas razones para quedarte, Bella. Solo quédate y no pienses en ello. Haz lo que tu cuerpo siente. Sé que me deseas como yo a ti.

Esto es una locura.

No sabe quién soy yo. A menos que aquella chica de overol sucio y la que sirvió su café las haya reconocido a una sola.

Yo.

Pero de ser así, ya lo habría dicho. Mi mente y mi corazón no están de acuerdo por primera vez. Hay una lucha interna en si quedarme e irme. Si me quedo y desaparezco a mitad de la noche él me buscará y ahí sabré si en verdad sabe quién soy yo. Y si huyó, quedará en el olvido esta noche así como la botella que arrojó al vacío. Y también me buscará.

Pero no a la chica de overol, ni la que sirvió su café de _cien_ dólares.

Buscará a la elegante mujer que tuvo su primera noche libre.

Tomo mi bolso que aún está sobre el descansillo. Y corro lejos de su presencia.

No llegó tan lejos cuando me detiene de la muñeca.

—Bella.

Nos quedamos mirando unos segundos más, hasta que suelta mi mano sin que se lo pida. No me gusta lo que veo en sus ojos. Ese simple gesto no frío hace que mi pecho duela. Y agradezco por dejarme ir, por no obligarme a hacer nada de lo que yo no quiero. Es un caballero aunque él diga lo contrario.

No debería de doler.

No debería de sentir esto que siento ni él tampoco.

Es una locura porque somos dos extraños.

—Adiós, Edward.

* * *

 **hola a todos les comento que acomode los capitulo y ahora es de 15 capitulos mas epilogo es cortita la historia pero no se preocupen despues de esta subire otra que es cortita para que no esperen mucho, bueno que les parecio el encuentro de edwardy bella muchas gracias por sus comentario.**


	5. Chapter 5

***** La historia no es más que una adaptación al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia**  
 ****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

* * *

 **Capitulo 5**

 **Edward**

Al soltarla y escuchar que la puerta se cerraba. Sentí algo en mi mano. Algo pequeño, metálico y frío.

Una medalla o especie de dije.

Un zapato de tacón.

Lo sostengo en el centro de mi mano y me pregunto cómo llegó ahí. Luego una sonrisa idiota amenaza con asomarme al recordar su nombre y lo que se le ha caído por accidente sabrá Dios de dónde.

Isabella Swan.

Un zapato de tacón en forma de dije.

Una noche en la que jamás le había pedido a una mujer que se quedara y encima de eso, me rechazaba. No pude quitarle los ojos de encima desde que la vi bailar con sus amigos. Tenía que seguirla como si acechara a mi presa. Debía saber qué tenía de especial para que llamara mi atención.

Su sonrisa.

Su cabello.

Su cuerpo.

El alcohol es lo único que me aliviará.

Siempre lo hace.

Debería dejar de tomar, pero como cualquier adicto, siempre tengo una excusa. Y esa excusa tiene nombre y apellido, como también lleva mi propia sangre.

Dejo la medalla sobre la mesa del pasillo, la dejaré ahí como símbolo de mi propia locura y el recuerdo de que la mujer más bella que haya visto nunca me ha rechazado.

Me voy quitando la ropa dirigiéndome a mi despacho.

Sabía que ir a esa jodida fiesta traería consecuencias, es por eso que nunca voy.

No me gusta estar rodeado de alcohol y tampoco beber frente a las personas.

Una vez que comienzo ya no puedo detenerme y sé muy bien por qué aunque no quiera aceptarlo. No es que a alguien le importe una mierda, ni siquiera a mí.

Voy al estante de licores y me sirvo un último trago.

Me prometo que será el último, al menos esta noche. O es lo mismo que me digo una y otra vez.

Me siento frente al ordenador y tecleo su nombre para encontrar algo de ella. Lo que sea, pero es en vano.

No hay ninguna Bella Swan en el mundo del modelaje. Es demasiado buena y hermosa para pertenecer a un mundo como ese. Sea quien sea lo averiguaré tarde o temprano.

—Necesito que encuentres todo lo que puedas sobre Isabella Swan—En mi mente solo tengo la imagen de su culo en ese vestido de seda.

—Pensé que no requerirías de mis servicios de ese modo.

Emmet es mi agente de seguridad. Quien está al tanto de todo en mis empresas y de mi otra vida en Inglaterra. Es un maldito ojo de halcón y sé que encontrará todo sobre Bella.

—Sabes que no te lo pediría si no fuese importante.

—De acuerdo, veré qué puedo hacer.

—Gracias, Emmet.

Necesito tenerla. Por lo menos una noche, un instante no importa dónde hacerla mía. Cogerla tan duro que no le quepa la mayor duda que consigo lo que quiero.

Y la quiero a ella.

Malditamente a ella que sin saber quién es, no me importa. Soy un maldito loco hijo de perra que puede tener a cualquier mujer. Pero no todas llegan a deslumbrarme, casi ninguna.

Hasta que la vi a ella.

Nunca me habían cautivado tanto los ojos de una mujer como lo hacen los de ella.

 _Bella. Bella. Bella._

Y todavía puedo sentir el sabor de sus besos, que al recordarlo mi miembro amigo salta en recelo.

 _Eso no me lo esperaba._

Sus jodidas palabras me tienen cabreado. Se atrevió a huir de mí. No la culpo. Sufrirá si no es astuta.

Lo peor que puede pasar es que se enamore de mí.

Me pican los ojos. Veo mi trago sin tocar y lo dejo ahí. Suficiente por esta noche. Me voy a mi habitación con el mismo pensamiento y deseo de todas las noches.

No despertar nunca.

Despierto sudoroso, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y mi pecho agitado. Siempre las mismas pesadillas.

Siempre la misma reacción. Es por eso que nunca duermo con una mujer. Haría preguntas las cuales no estaré dispuesto a responder. O peor aún, saldría huyendo.

«Isabella no necesitó verlo para hacerlo» Me digo a mí mismo. Y me maldigo al mismo tiempo porque sin haberla tenido, está comenzando a joder mi mente.

Las pesadillas son las mismas.

 _Muerte._

 _Soledad._

 _Oscuridad._

 _Vacío._

Me froto los ojos con el dorso de mi mano y me dejó caer de espaldas. Cierro mis ojos controlando el deseo de no ir por otro trago hasta embriagarme de nuevo.

* * *

 **Bella**

No puedo creer lo que hice anoche. No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando dejé que me besara. No sé qué estaba pensando para subir a su auto en primer lugar.

Lo único que sé es que parezco una idiota sonriendo para mis adentros.

Mientras limpio los suelos de Cullen Publicity, el recuerdo de anoche lo hace más peligroso.

Hasta he decidido usar una estúpida boina para esconder mi cabello y pasar desapercibida un poco. Aunque he estado limpiando en el último piso por las últimas horas y no me he encontrado con nadie en los pasillos.

Me deleito admirando algunas obras de arte de la pared. Como también veo a través del cristal el estudio de diseño.

Grandes escritorios y folios en blanco. Lienzos sin pintar y todo tipo de paletas de colores. En las paredes algunos bocetos de lo que parece ser campañas pasadas.

—Es lo que debería estar haciendo—Digo en voz alta. Cuando escucho pasos provenientes del pasillo y me alarmo. Esta vez no hay por dónde me pueda esconder ya que es un pasillo que únicamente tiene una salida.

»No puede ser él« Me digo a mí misma para obligar a mis piernas a moverse. Llevo una ridícula boina, que más que disimular podría llamar la atención de alguien. No me queda de otra más que salir de aquí cuanto antes. No escucho más los pasos, solo algunos murmullos de algunas oficinas.

En cuanto avanzó más rápido y busco el acelerador me encuentro cara a cara con Edward.

»¡Pero qué demonios!«

Bajo la mirada por miedo a que me reconozca. De nuevo me hago a un lado para que pase, pero él no se mueve. Debería de ser despedida, es la segunda vez que me encuentro no solo con el personal, sino el gran jefe en los pasillos cuando es altamente prohibido coincidir con ellos.

Como Edward no se mueve, entonces lo hago yo. Al momento de dar un paso hacia adelante me toma del brazo.

—Espere— Escuchar ese acento, más la pesadez de su voz no ayuda en nada. Mucho menos que esté tocándome. Sé muy bien lo causa en mí cuando eso sucede.

No lo veo a los ojos. Pero puedo sentir que está viéndome de pies a cabeza, escudriñando con sus ojos como si tuviese el derecho.

—¿Señor?—Digo en voz baja para que no pueda reconocerme.

Cuando creo que se quedará así para siempre, me suelta. Y no me lo espero cuando me dice:

—Lo siento.

Deja su aroma en el aire. Y se va. Cuando levanto la mirada ha desaparecido, de nuevo, como la primera vez. Tendré que inventarse una excusa para no limpiar este piso. Pero no puedo arriesgarme de esta manera. Él no me lo perdonará y yo no seré capaz de soportar verlo.

No sé qué me pasa. Es imposible que alguien como él pueda fijarse en alguien como yo. La real yo. Hombres como él, merecen algo más.

He estado las últimas dos horas explicándole a Rosalie lo que pasó en la fiesta y después. Su cara de asombro duele, como a la vez asusta. Mi mejor amiga está más emocionada que yo. No lo puedo creer.

—Por Dios, Isabella. Jamás me imaginé que eso pasara. Es como un sueño hecho realidad para ti. ¿Te gustaba no?

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—En mis sueños. En unos muy pero muy lejanos a la realidad. Me gustaba ver sus fotos, escucharte hablar de él y hasta ahí. Siempre fui realista en que ni siquiera me cruzaría frente a él y ahora. ¡Nos hemos besado! Me pidió una noche y yo…joder...

—Tuviste que decir que sí. Me parece que es lo que necesitas para olvidar a ese chico—Dice, colocando sus dedos en la boca— _Jake…_ , Jacob. Eso es. El chico Jacob. El que se te declaró antes de morir y lo siento mucho, Isabella. Pero no tienes que seguir cargando con ese recuerdo. No tiene nada que ver contigo.

Veo a mi amiga y me dan ganas de llorar. No sé hasta cuándo podré soportarlo. Dije que algún día le diría la verdad. Y me temo que ese día ha llegado.

—¿O sí?—Hace la pregunta con temor—Isabella me estás asustando.

—Yo no lo maté si es lo que piensas. Pero yo estaba ahí... Y también _uña_ y _mugre_.

Rosalie deja de escribir en su laptop y regresa al sofá. Es increíble que pueda esconderme aquí en su oficina sin que se den cuenta. Es lo único bueno y lo que lo hace más llevadero.

—Explícate. Me dijiste que fue un accidente y lo último que recuerdo es que tú no estabas precisamente con él cuando sucedió.

—Yo estaba con él, en la terraza de su casa. Había una fiesta esa noche y Leah me obligó a ir porque...

—Jacob era de ella—concluye.

—No precisamente. Pero estaba obsesionada con él. Todo pasó muy rápido y el barandal cayó junto… con él.

Tengo el estómago revuelto. No he hablado de esto con nadie en años. De hecho, nunca lo hice.

Rosalie abre los ojos como platos y su boca. Quiere decir algo, sé muy bien el que, pero no se atreve. Como yo.

—Isabella, no es lo que estoy pensando ¿O sí?

Me obligo a decir que sí con la cabeza y Rosalie está a punto de desmayarse.

—Dios mío, Isabella. ¿Es por eso que te castigas de esta manera? Trabajando aquí, limpiando suelos, cuando deberías de estar trabajando conmigo. Por favor dime que esto es una broma y Leah además de ser una perra es una asesina.

—Ojalá pudieras entenderme. Leah prometió acabar con mi vida. Con mi carrera, con la vida de mi madre. ¿Sabes lo feliz que es mi familia? No importa dónde trabaje. Mientras Leah lo olvide yo puedo seguir aquí. Disfruto tenerte cerca, además, el trabajo en el café no es malo.

Rosalie toma mi mano.

—Pero no es tu sueño. No es lo que tú querías para ti. Y lo más importante, tú no lo hiciste. No importan las amenazas de Leah, no puede tu vida estar así siempre. Quizá el que hayas conocido a Edward sea de ayuda.

—Estás loca, Rosalie. Leah tiene pruebas que me vinculan. Se supone que no estuve esa noche en la fiesta con él. Que fue un accidente. París es astuta. Lo ha sido siempre y desde que trabajo aquí, me ha dejado un poco en paz.

—¿Un poco?—Farfulla molesta—Yo misma te veo andar a hurtadillas para que no te encuentres con ellas.

—Rosalie, déjalo así. Trabajaré lo necesario para ahorrar e irme lejos donde no pueda encontrarme y amenazarme. Me llevaré a mi familia conmigo. Mientras tanto, no puedo hacer nada. Leah tiene pruebas que me vinculan ese día. Las puede usar en mi contra en cualquier momento si la hago enfadar.

—¿Te estás escuchando? Por el amor de Dios, Isabella—Coloca sus manos en mis hombros de alguna forma para hacerme reaccionar—Te ha hecho mucho daño por tanto tiempo que ahora lo ves tan normal. Prefieres andar en las sombras que ser libre. Todo por ella. Esto no se quedará así.

—Es por eso que no quería decirte.

—Fue homicidio, Isabella Swan. Un terrible hecho. Cuando lo aceptes, entonces sabrás que no tienes de qué temer. Porque tú no lo hiciste y sea lo que sea que Leah diga o tenga, no servirá. De eso me encargaré yo.

Se pone de pie y regresa a su escritorio.

—Ahora, ve a jugar con tu carrito de limpieza. Y despídete de él. Porque no estarás ahí para siempre. Y otra cosa ¿Sabes que Edward me preguntará por ti?

—Lo sé, y sabrás mentirle también.

La veo con mala cara. Pero no la culpo. Me quiere demasiado para que le afecte.

Es una confesión bastante dolorosa e injusta. Pero sé que lo más difícil y lo que más le duele es que ella hubiese hecho exactamente lo mismo para protegerme.

Al salir del trabajo no quise regresar inmediatamente a casa. Tampoco quede en ir con los chicos a ningún lugar. En vez de ello, me dispuse a caminar por las calles de Seattle. Todo aquí es hermoso. Cerca del mar, cerca de las montañas, y cerca de Canadá, Seattle no sólo es un buen lugar para visitar, pero jamás me imaginé que terminaría viviendo aquí y no en Francia, donde mis sueños como diseñadora dieran buenos resultados.

Me gusta venir de vez en cuando. Cuando todo me abruma y no puedo llorar en casa por no poder hacer las cosas diferentes. También dibujo algunos bocetos de zapatos.

Un poco de lo mismo.

Tacón de aguja. Costura a mano y diseño antiguo.

Dibujo algo diferente depende mi humor y estado de ánimo.

Un zapato negro con tacón grueso y alto. Cierre en forma de cruz con detalles de espinas en las puntas y al lado del tacón. Sofisticado, delicado, caro y peligrosamente perfecto.

Edward Cullen.

El carácter único de Seattle se puede ver en su monumento más famoso, la torre Space Needle. En mis pensamientos existe solo uno.

 _El príncipe oscuro con acento inglés._

Oscurece como quien parpadea una vez y debo ir a casa. Mi familia no es que se preocupen, saltarían en un pie, incluso el abuelo Gus si una noche no llegara a casa.

—Mereces divertirte como todos los jóvenes.

Es lo que dice mi madre. En sus palabras todo es mágicamente imperfecto a nuestra edad. Sigo esperando lo deslumbrante.

Mientras voy en la avenida, pasando por los vidrios altos de comerciales de la ciudad, entre ellos clubs y restaurantes pintorescos. Un bar en particular llama mi atención. No es que quiera beber, es ver quién lo está haciendo.

Edward.

Mi cabeza me dice que siga adelante, que llegue a casa y me olvide del asunto. Pero mi otro yo, el lado estúpido, me susurra suavemente que entre y eche un vistazo al hombre que casi fue mío por una noche.

—¿Va a entrar, señorita?

Se dirige a mí el guardia de seguridad. Quien viste un traje todo negro. Es amable y me sorprende que no me tilde de chica corriente.

—¿Tengo pinta de visitar estos lugares? —Le pregunto más por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

El hombre me ve de pies a cabeza. Me veo haciendo lo mismo. Hoy visto un ridículo vestido de punto color blanco. Llevo mi chaqueta vaquera y mis deportivos a juego. Ah, y mi boina muy en el fondo de mi bolso. Hoy tuve esos días en que escondí los vaqueros gastados y quise usar unos de los pocos vestidos en los que no me siento una frágil flor de Cenicienta.

—Hoy el bar es exclusivo para las damas.

 _Oh, eso._

Me da la risa torpe y decido entrar de todas maneras. Desde luego voy corriendo al bar y busco a Edward con la mirada.

Me entra la curiosidad y siento la necesidad de estar aquí no sé por qué. Nunca he sido una persona de malos presentimientos, pero ahora que estoy acá. Me siento diferente y más al ver a Leah del otro extremo del bar vigilando a Edward.

Dudo mucho que él sepa que lo observa. Y lo más raro es que parece que fuera el objetivo de Leah.

Lo ha seguido.

Edward permanece contemplando el trago en su mano. Parece que espera a alguien. O quizá a nadie. Quién sabe sólo está bebiendo, como la otra noche. En una zona bastante restringida y lejos de la multitud.

Debería de beber en su casa.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?—La voz de la chica del bar llama mi atención.

—¿Disculpa?

—Al jefe—Responde sirviendo una especie de trago en un recipiente de aluminio y lo agita—Que si te gusta; sí sabes quién es, ¿no? No eres la primera que se sienta aquí a observarlo.

—¿Jefe?

—Sí, él es el dueño del bar. Viene aquí de vez en cuando y siempre hace lo mismo. Beber.

Me rompe el corazón.

—¿Vas a tomar algo?

—Cerveza— digo y ella me la sirve directo en una jarra.

Leah no se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia. Algo me dice que no es casualidad y tampoco que esté observándolo de esa manera poco cuerda.

Leah echa un vistazo a su alrededor.

Me escondo entre las botellas que tengo enfrente y ella rápidamente saca un pequeño bote tipo gotero y aplica algunas a su vaso.

¿Qué carajos?

Espero que se lo lleve a la boca, pero no lo hace. Permanece vigilando a Edward como si... ¡Mierda! Ese trago es para él.

Debo sacar a Edward de aquí. Nada de lo que Leah pueda tramar es bueno. Y debo inventar algo para que no me vea y Edward no me reconozca.

Le hago una señal con la mano a la chica del bar y de inmediato se acerca.

—Oye, no vine aquí a vigilar ese bombón. De hecho él y yo...

—Oh, qué caliente. —Lo entiende.

Ella parece interesada en lo que le digo.

—¿Ves a esa chica de allá?—Ambas vemos a Leah que continúa su mirada fija en Edward.

—Esa loca, sí. Espera no me digas que la conoces. No sé cómo lo hace, pero siempre está vigilando al jefe. Y nunca habla con él. Aunque hoy ha tardado en irse.

Lo que sospechaba.

—Bien, parece que ya nos estamos entendiendo. Quiero llevarme a _mi_ chico a casa. Pero lo mantenemos bajo perfil y esa mujer de ahí es un peligro para lo que tenemos. ¿Crees que puedas mandarla al otro lado del bar mientras nos vamos?

—No habrá problema. Pero te costará algo.

Saco mi billetera y pago la cerveza que no probé más dos billetes más. Propinas del café y se lo doy.

—Gracias—Se guarda los billetes y yo me muevo hacia otro lugar para que Leah no me vea.

Veo a la chica del bar acercarse. Leah parece nerviosa por lo que le dice y sin más se pone de pie para retirarse al otro lado del bar, sin dejar de ver a Edward. En cuanto se sienta la chica del bar arroja una bebida en forma de accidente en el vestido de Leah.

Y cómo era de esperarse, hace un pequeño drama sin llamar la atención de los demás ni de Edward y se marcha hacia el tocador de mujeres.

La chica del bar me hace un guiño y es mi momento de actuar.

Camino hasta donde Edward con el corazón en la mano y toco su hombro como si lo conociera para no levantar sospecha, pero es una mala idea, ya que él apenas y me ve.

—Edward.

Cuando pronuncio su nombre levanta su mirada y sus ojos destellan de asombro cuando me ve y al mismo tiempo su cejo fruncido me dice que está de mal humor.

—Sé que no estás frente a mí—Farfulla—Pero me da gusto volver a verte...Bella.

Leah saldrá del tocar en cualquier momento. Así que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

—Salgamos de aquí.

—¿Te atreves a darme órdenes?—La pesadez de su voz me muestra que está enfadado conmigo y no por darle órdenes.

—Edward.

—¿Has pensando en lo que te dije?

Si tengo que decirle que sí, que pasaré la noche con él para salvarlo de las garras de Leah entonces...

—Sí.

La forma en cómo me ve me pone nerviosa. Me hace creer que no existe nada más que esa mirada. Me gusta la forma en que me ve, en cómo se ve esta noche a pesar de estar ebrio.

Me gusta su cabello poco desaliñado, el botón que desabrochó y que asoma un poco de piel tatuada de su pecho. Me gusta todo, incluso el peligro que estoy sintiendo.

—Bella—Pronuncia y se pone de pie.

Un hombre detrás de él de traje oscuro, bastante atractivo y con cara de pocos amigos se acerca a nosotros.

—Nos vamos, Felix. Espérame en el auto.

—De cuerdo, señor.

Su guardaespaldas se ha ido. Al menos sé que tiene a alguien cuando viene a estos lugares y no conduce sin precaución. Aunque no es lo que en verdad pasa por mi mente ahora.

Edward no deja de verme y se detiene en mis zapatos.

—Bonitos zapatos.

—Gracias, aunque algo me dice que luces decepcionado. No llevo tacones está noche ningún vestido extravagante.

Se acerca a mí con determinación y listo para hacer una sola cosa. Me toma de la cintura y me pega a su pecho. Puedo sentir el aroma a alcohol saliendo de su boca y también su perfume. Éste último es el que me embriaga.

Entonces acerca a mi rostro al de él y pasa su lengua por mi labio inferior. Inmediatamente ellos conocen ese sabor y mi boca se abre en respuesta para que me bese. Pero no lo hace.

—No importa lo que te pongas—Susurra—Sabes igual de bien y es lo único que me importa. No tus ridículos tacones o tú imperdonable vestido.

—¿Imperdonable?

Asiente.

—Es demasiado corto, Bella. No querrás saber lo que eso provoca. Aunque ya lo sabrás.

Me toma de la mano y juntos salimos del bar. Ahora puedo respirar, más o menos. Leah no nos miró salir de ahí juntos y él está a salvo. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de mí ahora que le he permitido—de nuevo—que me lleve a su casa. Esta vez no sé si podré salir corriendo, o peor aún, decirle que no.

El silencio dura poco cuando el auto va en marcha.

—¿A qué se debe el cambio?

—¿Te refieres a mi ropa?—pregunto.

—No, Bella. No me importa tu jodida ropa a menos que sea yo quitándotela. Me refiero a que has aceptado mi propuesta.

Para esto no estaba preparada. Tendré que inventarme algo mejor, porque lo de mujer desesperada por tenerlo en la cama eso no sé cómo se finge. Cualquiera mujer desearía tenerlo, hasta yo. Pero él lo sabe. Sabe que no se lo diré. Me dijo que era diferente y eso es algo de lo que no podrá olvidarse.

—No lo sé.

—Ven aquí—Me ordena tocando el lado vacío del asiento. Estoy un poco lejos de él aunque esté al lado suyo y si puedo ser sincera, no puedo moverme. Mis piernas están temblando demasiado y mi pecho está ardiendo al punto de que estoy empezando a sudar.

—Edward, hay algo que...

—Que sepas que si vuelves a hacer que me repita, será tu segundo castigo de esta noche.

 _Me pregunto cuál es el primero._

—¿Cuál es el motivo del primero?

Pasa sus dedos sobre su cabello y es lo más caliente de la noche hasta ahora.

—Ese jodido vestido que llevas puesto.

—¿Tan feo es?

Juraría que quiere reírse, pero se esconde de nuevo en esa imagen de hombre serio, frío y controlador.

—Pequeña inocente—Murmura está vez con voz firme—Ven acá.

Listo. Estoy perdida. Dijo que no iba a repetirse y lo ha hecho. Mi cuerpo me traiciona y se mueve al mando de él. Ahora estoy bastante cerca y lo que antes era calor ahora es mucho fuego, tanto fuego que tengo miedo de quemarme, pero sus llamas, esos ojos tristes que me ven y esos labios entreabiertos con mucha sed de probarme de nuevo me hacen que me quede.

No es miedo lo que tengo. Es curiosidad por saber por qué mi cuerpo y mi mente reaccionan así ante él. Es un sentimiento mutuo y es una locura al mismo tiempo que, la realidad nos golpeará muy fuerte.

Su mano va a dar directamente a mi pierna desnuda. Es verdad, el vestido es demasiado corto que no me había dado cuenta. Su mano caliente y grande se siente bien y lo que provoca en mí hace que no aparte su mano de un golpe y salga de su auto.

—Estás temblando, Bella.

—Mi pecho hace algo peor—Mi voz es casi un susurro.

Su mano abandona mi pierna y recorre hasta mi pecho. Siente el palpitar de mi corazón.

—Estás más viva que yo.

Su mano recelosa deja de tocar mi pecho y asciende a mi rostro. Toca mis mejillas y rodea mi cuello para atraerme a él y esta vez no solo siento su lengua. Siento sus labios también bailando al mismo ritmo que los míos.

—Edward...

—No permitiré que huyas esta vez, Bella. No tienes ninguna puta idea de lo que haces en mi cabeza. No he dejado de pensar en ti, en saber quién eres y de dónde has salido.

Ojalá pudiera decirle que estamos más cerca que nunca. Pero no sé qué clase de hombre es y si me aceptaría. A la real. Mi realidad.

—Cuando lo sepas me odiarás, me gritarás y me echarás.

Sin apartarse demasiado ve mis ojos, mi nariz, mi boca. Mi cabello. Creo que le gusta también como mis ojos.

—Estaría mal de la cabeza. Eres más adictiva que cualquier cosa y eso que apenas y te he probado. Pero tú... Tú no has visto nada de mí y aun así has aceptado mi propuesta. Creo que serás tú la que no se quede para mirarlo. Saldrás corriendo.

—Tonterías.

Esta vez soy yo la que lo toma del cuello y lo besa.

De nuevo en su apartamento. La última vez no me pareció tan grande y lujoso. Pero era porque había bebido un poco y la adrenalina era diferente. Ahora puedo ver cada detalle de aquí, incluso a él.

Si no fuese tan serio diría que es amable hasta caballeroso.

Edward se tambalea un poco y lo ayudamos Felix y yo hasta su habitación.

—¿Estará bien, señorita?—Pregunta Felix.

—Sí, dejaré que duerma y me iré.

Edward se queja en la cama y toma mi mano.

—Felix, vete de aquí, ella no se irá a ningún lugar.

Le dedicó una mirada de aprobación a Felix para que no se preocupe por Edward ni que cometa una locura. Como dije, dejaré que se duerma y me iré de aquí.

Vaya noche la que ha decidido él emborracharse. Solo con el hecho de pensar lo que estuviésemos haciendo ahora mismo, hace que mis mejillas se pongan calientes.

Edward tiene los ojos cerrados y su respiración es lenta. Me quito la chaqueta y la dejo sobre la cama.

Es una habitación hermosa. Podría ser del tamaño de mi casa.

Me gusta su estilo minimalista y los tonos azulados de las sábanas que dan a juego con las dos grandes lámparas de cada lado de la cama. Un escritorio para leer que está vacío y una pequeña sala al otro extremo de la habitación.

Hay una gigante ventana con puertas de vidrio con acceso a la terraza, me acerco un poco y abro las cortinas oscuras. La mejor vista de Seattle definitivamente. Sería hermoso despertar aquí y lo primero es salir a tomar un café en esta terraza. Pero supongo que esas cosas para Edward no son la gran cosa.

Un sonido de un teléfono celular me trae a la realidad y más al reconocer el tono.

Corro hasta mi chaqueta y veo los mensajes de Rosalie y una llamada perdida de mi madre.

Busco un lugar donde esconderme, aunque Edward no me escucha de todas maneras.

La puerta al lado de la cama debe ser el baño, así que me dirijo a ella. En efecto es un inmenso baño y también su closet.

Me siento en un sillón blanco elegante que está en medio del closet y llamo a mi madre.

—¿Dónde te has metido, Isabella? Estaba preocupada por ti.

El tono de su voz me dice lo contrario.

—Estoy bien, mamá. Me he distraído camino a casa.

—¿Con un chico?

—¡Mamá!—La reprendo.

—No estaría mal que fueses a comer con un chico especial, cariño. Ya sabes que tienes edad para ello. Pero si no vienes a dormir, avísame. Sabes que tu abuelo te espera siempre para darte las buenas noches.

Mi madre debe ser la única madre que me aconseja que salga con chicos. Ella sueña con verme feliz y enamorada de alguien. Y al pasar de los años nunca ha conocido a ninguno en especial. A mi edad, supongo que es normal y casi desesperado para una madre como la mía. De todas maneras no se equivoca del todo.

—De acuerdo, te avisaré. Pero no te hagas ilusiones.

—Ya estoy ilusionada. Espero que me lo cuentes todo sobre este chico.

—Mamá, exageras. Ni siquiera es un chico.

—¿Es mayor?

—Sí, bueno no tanto. No es mi chico, espera. ¡No es nadie en especial!

No sé por qué estoy diciendo esto. Y tan nerviosa. Escucho la risa del otro lado. Mi madre no es ninguna tonta. Y lo sabe. Sé que lo sabe, si es que ya no se lo dijo Rosalie.

—¿Es el hombre guapo que conociste en la fiesta de Rosalie?

¿Por qué no me sorprende?

—Sí, mamá. No puedo creer que Rosalie te lo haya dicho.

—Si no me lo cuentas tú ella sí. Así que, ahora ya puedes contármelo todo. Pero hoy no, cariño. Disfruta tu noche.

—Adiós, mamá. —Me doy por vencida y niego con la cabeza.

Rosalie me las pagará. Mi madre no debe hacerse ilusiones y mucho menos con Edward.

Tecleo un mensaje para Rosalie:

 **No puedo creer que lo hayas dicho a mi madre sobre Edward.**

 **Rosalie: Ella tiene poderes lo ha averiguado sola.**

 **Has sido tu. ¡Deja de hablar ami espaldas con mi madre! Se supone que soy tu mejor amiga. Las mejores amigas no hacern eso. ¡Hay códigos!**

 **Rosalie: Lose. Lose. Pero me a podido mas su cra de emoción. ¡Y yo también estoy emocionada!**

 **Vas a estar mas emocionada cuando te digo donde estoy.**

 **Rosalie: ¡Nooo¡ ¿Es lo que estoy pensando?**

 **Depende. Pero si. Te lo cuento todo luego.**

 **Rosalie. ¿Usa condon! No queremos otro pequeño gruñon en la oficina.**

 **Vete a la mierda.**

Me delito echando un vistazo en su closet. Trajes a la medida ordenamos meticulosamente por color. Aunque todos son oscuros. Supongo que cada uno vale cien veces mi sueldo.

Un hombre bastante seguro de sí mismo y conocedor del buen gusto. Empezando por sus zapatos perfectamente alineados. Corbatas, camisas y demás.

Su pequeño paraíso de moda me asombra y me da envidia.

Salgo de aquí antes de que se dé cuenta que no estoy y corra a buscarme al bar. La cara que debe haber puesto Leah cuando no lo encontró al salir del tocador de mujeres tuvo que hacer sido divertida.

Maldita loca. No puedo creer que haya querido hacer algo como eso.

—Bella...

La voz de Edward me asusta en la oscuridad. Hay un profundo silencio y solo se escucha la respiración de él y la mía. Ni siquiera los autos de afuera se escuchan desde aquí.

Me acerco a su rostro. Tiene una mano sobre su cabeza y la otra en su estómago. Bajo su mano de su rostro y me detengo por un instante que hace más largo viendo su cara.

Su hermosa y larga barba. Su perfecta y respingona nariz y sus labios... Gruesos y suaves.

Al menos en el auto se quitó su chaqueta. Y mis manos tiemblan demasiado para poder desabrochar su camisa de botones.

No sé si pueda irme si veo lo que hay debajo.

—Por favor, no huyas...

De nuevo me habla. ¿A qué se refiere con que no huya?

—No huyas de mí, _Cenicienta._

 _¿Cenicienta?_

Ha unido mis dos nombres. Que en español eso significa. Cenicienta _(el nombre original de la protagonista es Cinder Ella si los juntamos quiere decir cinderella que quiere decir cenicienta_ ). Siempre he odiado mi nombre por eso. Pero ahora, no puedo sentir el mismo odio viniendo de él. Porque sé que por un instante ha visto más allá de lo que cualquiera en años pudo ver.

Incluso mi familia y las personas que ahora ya no están. Y no los culpo. Nunca he sido un libro abierto y no sé cómo Edward puede ver eso, lo que no se ve.

—Edward.

—Por favor, quédate… no me dejes tú también.

¿También?

Alguien ya lo abandonó. ¿Alguna ex novia? Desde luego, pero no entiendo cómo alguien podría dejarlo, romper su corazón. Porque sé que alguna vez tuvo uno y lo sigue teniendo pero está manchado de alcohol. Me dijo que yo puedo o más bien, soy más adictiva que cualquier cosa. Ojalá pudiera considerar dejar de beber y si me acepta como soy, entonces me quedo. Me quedaría lo suficiente para salvarlo de la oscuridad que lo atormenta. Me quedaría para darme una oportunidad de verdad. No espero que estemos juntos para siempre y desde luego no estoy enamorada. Pero si me quedo lo suficiente eso podría pasar… y me temo que será doloroso. Porque ni en un millón de años podría estar con alguien como él. Pero al menos esta noche.

Me puedo quedar.

Me meto junto con él a la cama. Busca mi calor y enreda sus dedos en mi cabello, abrazándome y respirando en mi cuello. No estoy acostumbrada a estar así de cerca de un hombre y mucho menos en su cama. Esta locura tiene que acabar, mañana le diré quién soy y si aún quiere que me quede, me quedaré, pero aunque eso suceda, todavía existe un problema mayor.

Leah y su obsesión con él.

* * *

 **hola a todas chicas muchas gracias por sus comentarios siempre me alegran el dia y tambien me da gusto leer que les encanta la adaptacion pero al parecer la otra adaptacion que esta en el blog no esta teniendo mucho interes ya que ultimamente no he visto muchos comentarios asi que hoy solo actualizare esta. bueno chicas garcias todas por estar pendiente de las actualizaciones nos vemos el lunes con un capitulo nuevo.**


	6. Chapter 6

***** La historia no es más que una adaptación al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia**  
 ****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

* * *

 **Capitulo 6**

Esta mañana he sido la primera en despertar. Edward sigue en un sueño profundo, yo apenas y he podido dormir un par de horas, pero al menos hoy sólo debo trabajar en Le Dome.

Me meto a la cocina y busco algo prepararle un desayuno, lo necesitará después de la noche que tuvo. Preparo unos huevos revueltos, un poco de jamón como mi madre me enseñó y busco pan, una fruta, jugo, un par de aspirinas y agua.

Dudo mucho que él cocine, debe tener a alguien para eso, porque todo estaba perfectamente empacado y nuevo. Busco entre los armarios una bandeja para llevarlo todo a su habitación cuando escucho el sonido de una puerta cerrarse un poco fuerte y los pasos de Edward acercarse.

—¿Quién demonios eres?

Dejo lo que estoy haciendo y un nudo se forma en mi garganta al escuchar ese tono de voz.

Me giro y lo encuentro de pie frente a mí, sin camisa y evito ver más allá de que no se me está permitido. Más viéndome de la manera en que lo hace. Es igual como me miró en el café.

Con repugnancia.

—Te he hecho una pregunta—Masculle, fulminándome con la mirada.

La noche anterior sus ojos brillaban de la emoción, pero esta mañana toda fantasía ha venido a aterrizar en picada y duele.

—Yo…

—¿Quién demonios eres y por qué estás usando ese ridículo vestido en mi cocina, descalza y además cocinando? —No me da tiempo de responder cuando arroja mi chaqueta al suelo—Encontré esto en mi habitación. Vas a responder o llamaré a seguridad.

Mi resentimiento puede más por saber.

—¿Y qué les dirás? —Lanzo la pregunta al aire y su expresión es más dura de lo que esperaba.

—Les diré que saquen de inmediato a la maldita loca del café de mi casa.

 _¿Loca del café?_

Oh, Dios mío. Él no recuerda nada. No recuerda que lo encontré en el bar y salvé su vida—más o menos— y lo traje a casa. No recuerda nada, no me recuerda a mí.

Su borrachera de anoche me tuvo que haber dado una señal que era una mala idea, estúpida idea de quedarme lo suficiente para que despertara. Y me decepcionará saber que sólo existo en su mente cuando bebe.

—¡Te estoy hablando! —Su grito me deja atónita, las lágrimas han comenzado a picar en mis ojos, pero no lo permitiré. Así que salgo corriendo, tomo mi chaqueta y no me importa salir de aquí corriendo descalza.

—Vete a la mierda, Edward.

Al pasar de su lado me detiene de manera brusca del brazo, esta vez no siento alguna chispa alguna y las únicas que saldrán son las chispas de odio que siento por él en estos momentos.

—¿Qué demonios hacías aquí? —Inspecciona mi rostro con mucho miedo de saber—¿Acaso tú y yo?

—Un favor me has hecho al caer desmayado en tu cama—Me suelto de un solo tirón de su agarre—Me pediste que me quedara y eso hice.

Camino lejos de él buscando mi bolso.

—Solo un loco de mierda llevaría a casa a una mujer como tú. Ni siquiera te conozco y actúas de manera extraña. Si no hemos hecho nada, te exijo que me digas qué haces aquí.

Sus palabras taladran mi pecho como balas. La primera lágrima se resbala por mi mejilla y la limpio con brusquedad. Él me mira de todas formas menos como me miraba anoche. Es justo la respuesta que buscaba, puede irse a la mierda ahora mismo y yo, donde pertenezco.

—Tenías razón—Digo abriendo la puerta y mirándolo sobre mi hombro. Sigue de pie, y ahora se cruza de brazos, en otra ocasión diría que es la imagen más caliente que he visto nunca, pero hoy no y jamás pasará.

—No había imaginado cuánta oscuridad podrías tener, de hecho puede que estés muy lleno de mierda oscura... Pero no, no estoy dispuesta a quedarme a mirarlo. Adiós, Edward.

Cierro la puerta sin mirar atrás. Me recompongo enseguida y parte de mí siente un gran alivio poder salir de esta situación lo antes posible.

Pensar que me haya reconocido del café y no como anoche que recordó que era Ella rompe la pequeña ilusión que había en mí.

Cuánta razón tenía. No salí corriendo por temerle esta vez, salí corriendo al conocer al verdadero hombre que se escondía debajo de esos ojos azules.

Pero no más.

El cuento acabó antes de empezar. Y esta mañana cuando llegué a casa, no había nada qué contarle a mi madre.

—Es un idiota, mamá. Como todos. Pero tranquila que no ha pasado nada. Me quedé en casa de Rosalie—Le miento a sabiendas que donde se entera de la verdad es capaz de buscarlo y ahorcarlo.

Además no podía llegar a la casa descalza. Así que pasé por casa de mi amiga y le robé un par de zapatos a cambio de contárselo todo.

—Pues él se lo pierde, cariño.

—Me daré una ducha antes de irme a trabajar al café.

—Te prepararé algo de comer.

—No tengo hambre, mamá.

—De eso nada, comerás y te sentirás mejor.

Media hora después estoy camino al trabajo. Mi madre tenía razón. Comer ayudó y mucho. Ahora solo necesito trabajar y luego una noche con los chicos. No más distracciones de la realidad.

Cada vez que escuchaba la campanilla de la puerta del café abrirse, sentía un mini infarto por imaginar que era Edward entrando por la puerta. Pero no fue así.

Ilusa de mí pensar que él vendría a buscarme al recordar que fui la mujer a la que le rogó para que se quedará. Dos veces para ser más exacta.

Sabía que cuando se enterara de la verdad, cambiaría de opinión al instante.

Pero no es momento de pensar en eso. He quedado con los chicos en celebrar esta noche el ascenso de Rosalie.

Esta mañana, después de malas noticias le he obligado a decirme las buenas sobre su ascenso en Cullen Publicity.

Ahora trabajará más de cerca de Edward, lo que significa que mis escapadas a su oficina quedan nulas, o quizá no.

Aunque un día de estos no me importará que también se entere que soy la chica que limpia los suelos de su afamada empresa. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? ¿Humillarme más? Como si eso sirviera de algo.

—Pero qué linda estás hoy—Dice Alice al ver mi atuendo. Llevo otro vestido, casual y no uso converse. Me animé a usar uno de mis zapatos de tacón que estaban bastante olvidados en mi closet.

—Lo hice por Rosalie. Ya sabes, ha querido tanto este ascenso que lo valía.

—Pues espero que nos den ascenso a todos ahora, te ves hermosa y podría acostumbrarme a verte así siempre.

—¿De qué hablas?—Jasper sale en mi defensa—Todo lo que use Isabella le queda bien. Es la única chica que conozco que aun vistiéndose como adolescente se ve genial.

Alice y yo nos quedamos mirando. Ella pone los ojos en blanco y acepta las palabras de Jasper.

—¿Qué pasa entre ustedes dos?

Alice se mueve nerviosa y Jasper no logro escuchar mi pregunta.

—Nada. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Después de lo que pasó entre ustedes dos. ¿Todo está bien?

Se lleva a la boca su cerveza y asiente con la cabeza.

—Sí, todo bien. Fue algo casual y ya lo superamos. Mejores amigos de nuevo. No te preocupes.

Jasper se pone de pie al ver a Rosalie llegar. Doy por terminada la conversión aunque no me convence del todo. Pero si están aquí, eso quiere decir que al menos no se odian y es buena señal.

Pobre de Alice.

—¡Oh, Isabella qué hermosa te ves! ¿Lo has hecho por mí?

Mi amiga le da el visto bueno a mi atuendo y lo aprueba enseguida.

—Sí. Te dije que era tu noche.

—¡Ay, amiga!

Los cuatro nos divertimos bailando, bebiendo y conversando sobre los hombres. Menos Jasper, salió en defensa de todos. Pero cuando les dije sobre mi pequeña y estúpida aventura, querían ir a romperle la cara a Edward.

—Es un hijo de puta. Un snob. —Los insultos de Alice me hacen gracia.

—Pero no hay que hablar de él. Es la noche de Rosalie así que todos a divertirnos.

Nunca tomo. Y por un instante quise conocer el mundo de Edward. Ese que tanto añora y acaricia sin lamentarse.

Me equivoqué anoche con los chicos.

No quiero ese mundo.

Me siento fatal. La cabeza la siento tres veces más de su tamaño real. Carmen atiende la mayoría de los clientes mientras yo me tomo la segunda aspirina del día.

—Querida, deberías de tomar un café bien cargado.

El consejo de Carmen no me vendría mal, pero hay un problema. No me gusta el café, aunque si debo tomarlo para que mi cabeza regresé a tu tamaño real lo haré.

—¿Qué tipo de café?

—Irlandés.

Estallo en una gran carcajada. Ella no entiende el motivo.

—¿Qué dije?

—Nada, Carmen. Odio el café Irlandés.

—Pues es bueno para la resaca.

Y no lo dudo. Por algo es el favorito de Edward.

Falta todavía una hora para que mi turno termine. Iré directo a casa a dormir y olvidarme del mundo.

Y también de Edward, que aunque haya sido poco tiempo. Fue suficiente para que pusiera mi mundo de cabeza.

—Ve a casa, querida. Solo atenderé los clientes y cerraré. Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi nieto, así que prometí llevarle pastel.

—¿De verdad no quieres que te ayude? Si quieres puedes irte tú, yo me puedo quedar. Así te da más tiempo de elegir un buen pastel.

—¿Harías eso por mí?

—Carmen, eres como una segunda madre para mí. De verdad que no hay problema. Yo cerraré el café.

Carmen me da un abrazo, de esos que pocas veces me dejo dar. Se le ve entusiasmada. No ha parado de hablar de ello la semana pasada. Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Además en una hora el café cerrará. Me servirá para meditar.

Solo queda una chica y una pareja en el café. Mientras, yo estoy sentada detrás del mostrador de caja dibujando un poco mis bocetos.

—Un café Irlandés—Dice alguien—Con cinco tazas de café en lugar de seis, sin las doce cucharadas de azúcar, con todas las copas de whisky. Para tomar acá.

Esa voz me pone los pelos de punta y no estoy segura si tener el valor de verle a la cara. No porque le tenga miedo, sino que no sé si podré contenerme.

Respiro profundo y hago lo que sé hacer mejor. Fingir que todo está bien.

—Enseguida, señor.

Sin verle, me giro para servir su café. Veo el reloj y en cinco minutos cerraré. Los únicos clientes se han ido casi al mismo tiempo. Así que solo seremos él y yo.

—Aquí tiene, señor. Son veinte con treinta. Sigo sin verle a la cara. Tengo la mirada fija en un botón de su chaqueta. Me mantengo al margen de cruzar mirada con él y como cliente es como le estoy atendiendo. Él también sabe fingir después de todo.

Como la última vez. No me da el valor exacto del café, pero tampoco los cien dólares más humillantes que he visto nunca. En su lugar un billete de cincuenta.

—Quédate con el cambio y trae mi café a la mesa, por favor.

El tono de esas últimas dos palabras me llenan de rabia. Puede ser una persona con modales cuando se lo propone y un hijo de puta al segundo siguiente.

Tomo el cambio de su billete de cincuenta y lo depósito en el frasco de caridad frente a él.

Me apresuro a llevar su taza de café en la mesa del fondo donde veo a Felix esperar por él de pie. Lo veo y me dedica una mirada en forma de saludo.

—Hola, Felix—Susurro por lo bajo.

Al menos él sí me reconoce. Me pregunto si se lo dijo a Edward. Aunque no me importa de todas maneras.

Edward toma asiento y por un instante nuestras miradas se conectan. Odio la sensación de verle directo a los ojos. Es como si me hechizara de alguna manera.

—Tiene menos de cinco minutos para disfrutar de su café, señor. El café cierra a las ocho en punto.

No dice nada y tampoco espero. Regreso a mi lugar detrás de la barra y continúo dibujando. Serán los cinco minutos más largos de la historia.

Fueron los cinco minutos más largos de mi vida más bien. Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando escuché la campanilla de la puerta. Me apresuré a cerrar la puerta y darle vuelta al letrero de Cerrado por si se le ocurría regresar.

Voy hasta la mesa donde estaba y veo el café intacto.

—Y dice que yo soy la rara—Digo en voz alta.

Tomo la taza de café y la llevo a la cocina. Me quito el delantal y lo cuelgo junto a los otros. Inspecciono que todo esté bien antes de salir y cierto con llave todas las puertas antes de salir por la puerta trasera.

La noche es un poco fría y odio no haber traído mi chaqueta esta noche. La oscuridad de este callejón me pone los pelos de punta. Y al escuchar pasos detrás de mí me pongo alerta al máximo grado de salir corriendo.

El corazón se me va a salir del pecho. Corro y veo hacía atrás por un instante y no veo a nadie. Alguien me estaba siguiendo, estoy segura de ello.

Mi cuerpo se estrella en un pecho fuerte y grito con todas mis fuerzas.

—¡Tranquila, soy yo!—Me toma la cara para que lo mire.

—Edward.

He dicho su nombre en voz alta. Estoy temblando y no puedo controlarlo. Pensé que alguien me haría daño. Como esas típicas películas de terror donde acechan a la chica saliendo de algún lugar y tomar el camino más corto. Un maldito callejón oscuro.

—Alguien... Alguien me estaba siguiendo.

Apenas y puedo hablar sin que mi voz tiemble.

Edward ve detrás de mí y frunce el cejo. Aún me tiene aferrada a su pecho y eso no me lo esperaba. Me llamó la loca del café la última vez que lo vi.

—Yo no veo a nadie.

La cruda realidad me golpea fuerte al sentir ese aroma que me embriaga. Lo empujo lejos de mí y él se sorprende de mi reacción brusca.

Sé que está confundido. Me lo dicen sus ojos. No sabe diferenciar entre si soy la loca del café o la mujer que conoció en su fiesta.

Cuando quiero salir corriendo de su presencia, vuelve a detenerme. Pero esta vez sin hacerme daño. Es cuando las chispas aparecen. Malditas todas ellas. No quiero sentirlas. Quiero llorar y no sé si del susto o por lo que él provoca en mí.

No permitiré que me humille de nuevo.

Intento quitar su mano de mi brazo pero es inútil, no quiere dejarme ir.

* * *

hola a todas lo se es corto pero que les parecio... muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios y me alegra que les este gustando la adaptacion como ami me encanto cuando lo lei bueno nos vemos mañana en martes de adelantos donde habra u adelanto del siguiente capitulo


	7. Chapter 7

***** La historia no es más que una adaptación al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia**  
 ****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

* * *

 **Capitulo 7**

Sus ojos. Su mirada, es la misma con la que me miró aquella noche. Pero hoy no está ebrio. Es él. Por primera vez es él viéndome sobrio de una manera que no puedo describir bien.

—Yo...

Me atrae hacia él y sin miramientos me besa. Me besa con mucha hambre. Con furia y deseo de meterse en mi piel. Este hombre puede jugar con mi mente y mi corazón cuando se le dé la gana. Su capricho por mí lo hace hacer cosas que sé no está acostumbrado a hacer. Y su oscuridad lucha para no desvanecerse.

Mis manos cobran vida abrazando su cintura y mi boca le da la bienvenida a su beso. Debería estarlo golpeando.

Interrumpo nuestro beso para que me mire. El sabor de su saliva es puro y embriagante a pesar de que no hay ni una sola gota de alcohol en ella.

—Bella—Pronuncia mi nombre con galantería —Sabía que eras tú.

Ahora es mi turno. Ojalá y esa línea recta de su boca fuese una sonrisa. Pero no lo es, no sé cuándo lo haga. Lo único que puedo hacer es una sola cosa.

La palma de mi mano va directamente a su mejilla y apenas lo muevo. Edward cierra sus ojos y las venas de su cuello se hinchan. No puede venir a besarme en la oscuridad y adivinar que soy yo. La real yo y luego esperar que yo no haga nada.

—Me lo merezco—Su mejilla ha empezado a tomar un color rosa. No me importa y cuando quiero golpearlo de nuevo, alcanza a detener mi mano en el aire.

Los ojos se me tornan llorosos y lo veo borroso. No quiero llorar. Por jugar con mi mente. Por salvarme y estar aquí justo en el momento que lo necesitaba.

 _Lo odio._

Lo odio por no querer que se vaya y que vuelva a besarme.

—Te odio, Edward.

En vez de enfadarse o gritarme como lo hizo la última vez, hace algo mejor.

Me abraza.

Me abraza fuerte y yo hundo mi cara en su duro pecho, inhalando su aroma como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

—Fui un idiota, por favor perdóname.

—No, no fuiste un idiota. Eres algo peor.

Su abrazo calma mi llanto. Ahora ya sé lo que viene. Me tomará de la mano y me llevará a su auto.

Pero cuando me suelta y en vez de ello lleva su mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta, me confunde. Cuando veo que abre su mano, y veo lo que tiene ahí, mi reacción es la de una niña.

Una pulsera de plata con un dije de zapato de tacón. Por acto reflejo veo la pulsera que me dieron mis padres, recordando que es exactamente el mismo dije que llevaba. De hecho es El dije.

—Mis padres me dieron esta pulsera con ese dije—acaricio el cordón en mi muñeca—Pensé que lo había perdido.

—Estaba en mi casa—Me explica colocando la pulsera en mi muñeca, cerca de la cicatriz que llevo ahí, la acaricia sin querer y sé que quiere saber qué me pasó—No me pude resistir a mandarla a colocar en una nueva, así no podrás perderla... Cenicienta.

—Me la hice jugando de pequeña—Miento.

—Lo lamento.

Me echo a llorar como una idiota. Él quizás no lo entienda, pero esto es algo importante para mí.

—Mírate. No eres tan malo después de todo. Gracias, Edward.

Sé que no me pedirá que me quede con él. Esto es ya bastante extraño que apenas y puedo digerir. Su cambio de humor me puede confundir si lo permito, como también caer.

—¿Te puedo llevar a casa?

—No. —Mi rechazo hace que me vea derrotado—Quiero que me lleves a tu casa.

Mi corazón late muy rápido. Edward está besándome con mucha hambre y necesidad de mí. Fui valiente al pedirle que, me trajera a su casa. Pero ahora que estoy aquí, me siento frágil y tímida.

No quiero pensar en nada más que esta noche. Me pidió una noche y se la daré. Pero aunque yo vaya a querer más de él, sé que no me lo dará. Y lo he aceptado. He aceptado a llevarme esto conmigo con la frente en alto aunque con el corazón hecho pedazos. Le estoy dejando entrar donde nunca he dejado entrar a alguien y no me asusta. Nunca he tenido miedo a enamorarme. Y no es que vaya a pasar enseguida. Pero si sigue viéndome de la forma en que lo hace, besándome de la forma en que me besa, no habrá marcha atrás.

Tendré un corazón roto.

Y será un privilegio para mí poner en marcha todas las cosas que me imaginé, que seguro son mejores en la vida real que en mi mente.

—Eres tan hermosa—Susurra besando mi cuello. Mi camisa blanca sale por encima de mi cabeza y quedo solamente en mi sostén.

—Edward...

Debo decírselo. Antes de... Mierda. Estoy tan excitada que ahora soy yo la que busca su camisa para quitársela. Rompo sus botones saltando por encima de mis pechos, no me importa. Puede comprarse más.

—Tranquila—Busca de nuevo mis labios. Y yo toco su pecho desnudo. Tiene tatuajes en todo su pecho y uno de sus brazos. Me tomaría el tiempo para verlos bien, pero me basta con saber que era verdad lo que me imaginé y alcancé a ver por un segundo la otra mañana. Tiene el pecho cubierto de vellos. Los suficientes para que se mire malditamente caliente.

—No te muevas—Me ordena.

Comienza a besar mis pechos y libera mi sostén. Dejándolos expuestos ante él. Mis pezones duelen y ni siquiera los ha tocado lo suficiente. Continúa bajando hasta llegar a los vaqueros. Y los baja lentamente hasta sacarlos por debajo de mis pies. Ahora estoy en bragas y él de rodillas ante mí solamente con el torso desnudo.

—Eres hermosa.

—Eso ya lo dijiste. Pensé que no te gustaba repetirte—Me burlo y alcanzo a ver que la comisura de su labio se mueve un poco a una sonrisa.

—Me gustaría verte sonreír algún día, Edward.

Arruga el cejo ante mi petición. Soy una rara debería de saberlo. O en sus propias palabras "Una mujer diferente".

—Me gustas más tú.

Enreda sus dedos en mis bragas y las rompe de un tirón. Haciéndome estremecer. Ahora soy yo la que tiene sed. Mucha sed de él.

Me arroja a la cama de manera brusca pero sin hacerme daño, y eso me provoca más excitación. Ni siquiera yo sabía que me gustaba de esta forma.

Frente a mí, serio y sin parpadear, comienza a bajar sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior y su erección salta en libertad. Una gruesa y larga erección que ya está húmeda y palpitando frente a mí.

Estoy babeando.

—Acuéstate.

Su demanda me resiente. Más sin embargo me dejó caer de espaldas y ahora veo el techo de su habitación. La cama se hunde a mis pies y comienza a besar desde mis dedos hasta llegar a mis piernas, pasando por mis tobillos y enterrando su cara en el interior de mis muslos.

—¡Dios, Edward!

—Te dije que no te he saboreado toda y ahora mismo lo haré. Cada centímetro, Bella... Cada parte de ti.

Está bien por mí. Se siente tan bien. Y un escalofrío se apodera de todo mi cuerpo cuando pasa su lengua por mi sexo. Mis piernas quieren cerrarse pero él las sostiene fuertemente que me es imposible siquiera moverme. Curvo mi espalda y me aferro a la sábana debajo de mí.

—Quiero escucharte, Bella.

Me llevo las manos a la boca. No quiero que me escuche. Me da vergüenza. Eso lo enfada y me devora más ahí abajo. Lame, chupa y succiona todo lo que tengo para él. Todo lo que provoca en mí.

Solamente puedo llevar una de mis manos a su cabello y halar de él. Y al mismo tiempo todo da vueltas a mi alrededor. Cuando no puedo más. Edward pasa su lengua tan suave que estallo. Estallo y gimo en mi mano su nombre.

Ahora lo tengo sobre mí. Me quita la mano de la boca y me besa, inmediatamente siento mi sabor y me gusta mucho cómo sabe en su boca.

—No podrás resistirte siempre, Bella.

 _Ojalá él supiera._

Pero no tengo la energía para decírselo. Se acomoda sobre mí y abre mis piernas con las suyas.

—Hazme el honor de poder escucharte gritar.

Su dura erección está buscando camino hacia mí y siento cuando comienza a empujar dentro.

Me tenso.

—Estás tan estrecha, Bella. Joder, te sientes tan bien.

Sé que se dará cuenta y mientras tanto yo me aferro a su cuerpo y bloquear todo tipo de pensamientos.

—Edward…

Cierro mis ojos y muerdo sus hombros para ahogar mis gemidos. La lucha de entrar se encierra en una lógica palabra…

—Bella—Se detiene por un momento—No me digas que… ¡Joder! —Gruñe entrando poco a poco en mí de nuevo—Es tu…

—Por favor—Ruego gimiendo y levanto mi cadera para darle más acceso dentro de mí. —Oh, Edward…

—Cielo santo, Bella—Dice cuando logra entrar por completo y comienzo a moverme hacia él, sintiendo todo tipo de cosas, cosas buenas, cosas placenteras y cero culpa de estarme entregando a él por primera vez.

Debe ser una locura, pero estoy segura de lo que quiero y lo quiero a él. Mi cuerpo se rindió y lo eligió a él, aunque mi mente me quiera traicionar pensando que ni siquiera conozco a este hombre para haberlo elegido como mi primera vez.

Sus arremetidas se intensifican y tiene toda la razón. No podía soportarlo más, aguantarme las ganas de gritar su nombre. Las ganas de besar su barba, su boca, sus mejillas y su pecho.

—Mírame—Me pide con voz ronca y me niego a hacerlo—Abre los ojos, Bella. Mírame.

Al abrir mis ojos, veo el color de los suyos. Tengo mi boca entreabierta y la cara empapada de mis lágrimas de satisfacción.

La expresión de su rostro me gusta. Es como si intentara pelear consigo mismo.

Entonces lo escucho gemir a él también. Es lo más excitante que nunca pensé que fuera. Y lo mejor de todo es que ambos nos lo estamos provocando.

—No puedo… más, Edward—Mis piernas rodean su cadera y él se levanta un poco más para sostenerlas firmes en sus hombros.

Es cuando grito su nombre. Y él gruñe en agradecimiento.

—¡Joder!

Empuja dentro de mí una vez más y se deja caer en mi pecho, lo quiero abrazar y acariciar su cabello. Pero no tengo la fuerza para hacerlo.

Acabo de tener sexo con él, mi noche ha terminado.

Me obligo a abrir mis ojos. No sé cuántos minutos han pasado y Edward ahora está a mi lado boca abajo, durmiendo.

Lentamente me incorporo y cuando estoy por salir de la cama, la mano de Edward me detiene y hace que caiga de nuevo a su lado. Esta vez no puedo leer lo que dice su mirada.

—¿Adónde crees que vas?

—Al baño—Digo tímidamente.

Se lo piensa mejor y suelta mi mano. Ahora es él quien sale de la cama y la rodea, mientras yo admiro las vistas. Es más musculoso de lo que pensé y luce de maravilla después de tener sexo. Se detiene frente a mí y como cuan frágil fuera me saca de la cama en brazos.

—¿Qué haces? —Me aferro a su cuello como si pudiera dejarme caer.

—Voy a lavarte.

Veo por encima de su cuello la cama y quiero morirme. Hay manchas color rosa justo en el lado mío de la cama. Juro que va a matarme.

—Edward, yo puedo hacerlo sola.

—Más te vale que me obedezcas—Me amenaza—Ahora mismo estoy enfadado.

¿Enfadado?

Entramos al baño y me coloca dentro de la bañera con mucho cuidado. Abre el grifo y se asegura que la temperatura esté perfecta para mí. Ahora mismo no me ve a la cara y yo soy como una tonta que no tiene nada que decir, más que obedecerle.

Toma una suave esponja y jabón líquido que ya puedo sentir que huele de maravilla y comienza a frotar mi cuerpo. Está confundiéndome ahora. Dijo que estaba enfadado pero está aquí, dándome un baño como si fuese yo una niña para él.

—¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

Se detiene y me mira a la cara.

—Estoy enfadado conmigo mismo.

—¿Por qué?

Al momento de hacer la pregunta. Deja caer la esponja al agua y me toma la cara para besarme. Lo beso también y cuando coloco mis manos en su pecho, se aparta y me deja sola. Cuando escucho que la puerta se cierra de un solo golpe, doy por terminada nuestra conversación.

Envuelta en una de sus batas de baño, a hurtadillas salgo y me asomo por la habitación. Pensé que regresaría a ducharse conmigo. Pero en vez de ello, me quedé pensando en sus palabras.

 _—Ninguna mujer supera una noche conmigo._

No sé con qué tipo de mujeres ha estado. Pero ahora mismo, quiero salir corriendo y no quedarme a averiguar lo que sigue.

La cama está perfectamente arreglada y con sábanas limpias. Ahora mismo muero de la vergüenza porque él mismo haya tenido que limpiar este desastre.

Mi ropa no está por ningún lado de la habitación y necesito realmente salir de aquí.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación escucho música clásica y sonrío ante eso.

Quién diría que un hombre como Edward podría disfrutar de una música tan calmada. Él es todo menos calmado.

La sensación del frío mosaico del suelo me insta a seguir caminando en busca de Edward. No está en la cocina, tampoco en el salón principal. Me quedo observando un par de fotografías que lo adornan unos marcos plateados y elegantes.

Es Edward y una mujer. Es algo mayor, por lo que deduzco que es su madre o alguna tía, yo qué sé.

En la otra está Edward de espaldas, observando una montaña rocosa llena de nieve, esa limpia imagen me llena de alguna forma. Es como si fuese un escape. Pero, ¿De qué querría escapar alguien como Edward? La ropa que usa no es un traje, más bien son unos vaqueros oscuros, y un gran abrigo negro. Ahí se le ve con el cabello corto y como si no esperase que alguien tomará la foto perfecta de él.

Sea quien sea que lo haya hecho, ha salido perfecta.

No hay más fotografías y eso me pone triste. No creo que solamente tenga a su madre como familia y de ser así quizá está en Inglaterra.

La pantalla gigante frente a mí es más solitaria que yo en esta inmensa y elegante sala. Me lo imagino alguna vez aquí, desnudo y escuchando su música favorita recostado en esos cómodos sofás.

Escucho su voz que proviene del pasillo, a lo que camino hasta allá siguiendo su voz como si me hechizara de alguna manera.

Cuando me asomo por lo que parece ser su despacho, estoy lejos de dejar de ser impresionada por él.

Lo encuentro desnudo.

Leyendo sobre su sofá de cuero frente a un gigantesco librero de madera antigua y elegante.

Su cabello desaliñado.

Él usando gafas.

La música instrumental al fondo.

Y un piano blanco en la esquina, cerca de su escritorio completamente vacío.

No es un despacho para trabajar, es una cueva de hombre, uno refinado y muy guapo, tanto como oscuro.

—Hola—Mi voz no lo sorprende. Es como si la estuviese esperando.

—Bella—Escuchar mi nombre de sus labios es algo que nunca me cansará—Ven aquí.

—Edward, ¿Dónde está mi ropa? Necesito irme.

Lo que acabo de decirle termina por ponerlo de nuevo con el humor y expresión que no me gusta. Esa que es triste y a la vez fría.

—No he terminado contigo, Bella. He dicho que vengas acá.

Voy hasta él y dejó salir un gran suspiro. Que esté desnudo frente a mí sin que estemos haciendo algo no lo hace normal, al contrario, me pone nerviosa y él no lo sabe.

—Necesito irme.

—Eso ya lo dijiste—Su tono seco hace que me quede de piedra—Y yo no he terminado contigo.

No esperaba que dijera eso. Es lo que es. Dijo que quería una noche, la hemos resumido con sexo y supongo que hasta aquí era el trato. Lo de quedarme a dormir paso.

—Dijiste que...

—Sé lo que dije, Bella. Pero he cambiado de opinión. No he terminado contigo y me rehúso a dejarte ir.

Hay algo que Edward no sabe. Puedo ser tímida, pero que me deslumbre a que me conquiste y me deje manipular no es algo que pasará. Puedo ser insolente también y eso no le gustará. Todavía no sabe la otra parte sobre ser empleada de su empresa. Y no se lo diré, no vale la pena si quiera mencionarlo. Esto no ha empezado por lo que tampoco sea algo que tenga que acabar.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que me quedaré después de lo que me hiciste la otra noche?

Sin verlo venir me toma de las piernas y hace que me siente sobre él ahorcajadas. Lanzando su libro hacia a un lado e inmovilizándome con sus manos de las caderas.

Su erección está palpitando en mi abertura y está comenzando a excitarme a pesar de estar un poco adolorida.

—Por si no lo sabes, acabo de hacerte mía. ¿Quieres que vuelva a cogerte, Bella? ¿Es eso? ¿Quieres que vuelva a hacerte mía?

Lo que me dice me hace maldecir por no tener otro efecto en mí, más que de placer.

Lo excitante que es escucharle hablar de esa manera y saber que ahora el que no es el mismo es él. Puede que me equivoque, puede que no.

Pero eso solo será cuestión de tiempo para saberlo. Además, más que nada en el mundo quiero que vuelva a hacerme el amor, aunque para él haya sido sólo hacerme suya.

—Bella…

—Deja de llamarme así. Dime Isabella. Cometí un error en haberte dicho mi segundo nombre, uno que nunca debió poner mi padre por un estúpido cuento que me leía desde niña.

—Bella…

—Necesito irme, Edward. Lo que acaba de pasar ha sido una completa…

—Ten cuidado con lo que vas a decir, Bella Swan. No toleraré escucharte decir algo inapropiado.

¿Ahora vendrá a decirme cómo hablar? En un segundo puede ser un completo snob y al siguiente un caballero refinado. Tiene un serio problema de personalidad, el cual no pienso descifrar.

—Tienes lo que quieres—Prosigo aunque sus manos estén apretando mis muslos ahora—Ambos nos dimos cuenta que puedes acostarte conmigo y seguir adelante. Tu teoría de no superación ha sido vaga y nula, ahora, déjame ir.

No dice nada. Pero está enfadado. Eso sí no puede esconderlo no importa la personalidad que decida usar. Estoy acorralada en sus piernas y entre más lo veo, más siento que su erección va creciendo al punto de…

—¡Edward! —Grito al sentir que levanta sus caderas y vuelve a clavarse dentro de mí. De nuevo se queda sin moverse y yo también. Las lágrimas inundan mi rostro y eso lo alarma.

—¿Te he lastimado? —Pregunta preocupado con ese tono de voz que me gusta. Las lágrimas son de excitación. No podría lastimarme de esta manera, no de esta manera.

Niego con la cabeza y lo veo. Me toma del cabello y me lleva hasta su rostro.

—Jamás en mi vida me habían entregado algo tan preciado—Susurra en mi boca y me da un beso casto para continuar—¿Crees que puedes liberarte de mí? ¿Crees que puedo dejarte ir? Eso quisiera, eso deseo, es así como funciona. Te hago mía y te vas. Pero contigo, Bella—Libera su mano y la lleva hasta mi culo—Desde que te conocí sabía que ibas a joderlo todo. Y es un placer para mí poder dejarte que lo hagas. ¿Sientes eso?

No sé a qué se refiere. Siento muchas cosas ahora mismo con todo lo que dice.

—Este soy yo—Responde a su propia pregunta—El que no puede superar haberte follado, el que no puede superar el haberte hecho mujer y el que se rehúsa a que sólo te quedes una noche a mi lado. Sea quién seas, Isabella Marie Swan, por favor… quédate.

Comienzo a moverme de arriba abajo sin sentir nada de dolor, solamente placer. Mi placer y el suyo siendo uno solo. No sé a qué ha venido todo eso. Quiero pensar que es su lujuria la que habla por él. Ni en un millón de años alguien como yo puede hacer cambiar a alguien como Edward Cullen.

Me quedaré esta noche. Y continuaré con lo acordado.

* * *

 **hola se que no he actualizado pero por las escuela tareas se me es complicados pero no se preocupen nada mas tenga tiempo trato de actualizar seguido gracias a todas por los comentario.**


	8. Chapter 8

***** La historia no es más que una adaptación al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia**  
 ****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

* * *

 **Capitulo 8**

Lo primero que sentí al abrir mis ojos en la madrugada, fue la mano de Edward dentro de la sábana que cubría mi cuerpo tocando uno de mis senos, mejor dicho sobre ésta sin siquiera moverla. Estaba por completo dormido, mi espalda estaba pegada a su torso desnudo y su respiración estaba sobre mi nuca. Me gustó despertar así aunque realmente me sentía incómoda. Por la posición y porque debía irme.

Camino por toda la casa encontrando mi ropa, hasta que me di por vencida y entré a su closet. Encontré solamente mis vaqueros y nada de mi ropa interior o mi camisa. Maldije por lo bajo y me coloqué los vaqueros sin más y tomé prestada una de sus camisas blancas. Aun vestida, me sentía desnuda, pero lo bueno era que mis pechos eran lo suficientemente pequeños para no hacerse notar en una camisa tan grande.

Me fui hasta la cocina y tomé un poco de agua. Al abrir unos de los cajones en busca de papel y pluma, no tuve suerte. Por lo que me fui hasta su despacho con mucho cuidado y tomé una de sus notas con sus iníciales grabadas en color oro.

Tome una pluma y escribí:

 ** _La realidad es mi enemiga no importa lo que hayas dicho sobre no superarlo lo harás. Eres Edward Cullen y yo, la chica que le ha servido tu café dos veces. ¿Notas la diferencia?_**

 ** _Adiós Edward_**

 ** _Xx_**

 ** _P.d: tome prestada una de tus camisas no prometo devolvértela, creo que tienes muchas. Lo superaras también._**

 ** _B_**

Cuando Edward despierte y no me encuentre a su lado le dará un ataque al corazón. Pero como dije, lo superará. Ha estado ebrio durante el día y también la noche en la que estuvo conmigo. Solo espero que al no encontrarme no sea una excusa barata para recurrir a lo que seguramente siempre hace.

Beber.

* * *

 **Edward**

Desperté esta mañana y ella no estaba al lado mío. En su lugar una jodida nota escrita con puño y letra muy hermosa por cierto, descansaba sobre el escritorio de mi despacho.

 ** _La realidad es mi enemiga no importa lo que hayas dicho sobre no superarlo lo harás. Eres Edward Cullen y yo, la chica que le ha servido tu café dos veces. ¿Notas la diferencia?_**

 ** _Adiós Edward_**

 ** _Xx_**

 ** _P.d: tome prestada una de tus camisas no prometo devolvértela, creo que tienes muchas. Lo superaras también._**

 ** _B_**

¿Qué mierda?

Voy a malditamente enfadarme con ella si piensa que soy un hombre superficial y que me importa demasiado a lo que se dedica. Es una mujer que trabaja en un café. Sabrá Dios por qué la contrataron, pero el café que prepara sabe una mierda. Pero no es lo único que sabe hacer. También logré ver sus dibujos.

No sé si sea una artista o le gusten mucho los zapatos, pero esa combinación solamente significa una cosa: Tiene el don para diseñar.

A lo mejor no pudo terminar la escuela. O trabaja para pagársela. ¿Por qué mierda me importa?

La chica tiene talento y no debería estar perdiendo su tiempo en un café que no la llevará a ningún lado.

Aunque mi reacción sea salir a buscarla y decirle que no me importa lo que haga y como tampoco lo que diga la gente de mí, parte de mí me dice que le dé su espacio.

¡Malditos espacios de mierda!

¡Es mía! ¡La hice mía!

Una noche.

Una sola noche bastó para que lo jodiera todo, y me refiero a la noche en aquella fiesta donde sin importar lo que usara, lo que vi en sus ojos bastó para que me jodiera lo suficiente para querer volver a verla y desear hacerla mía. Pero ella tenía que joderlo más.

Tenía que elegirme como su primer hombre que la hiciera mujer.

—¿Por qué, Bella?

Ahora tendré que conformarme con contar las horas para volverla a ver. Pero primero tengo que hacer una visita y averiguar lo que quiero.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

—¿Edward?

—No te sorprendas con verme aquí, Rosalie—Digo, sentándome frente a su nuevo escritorio—Trabajas para mí después de todo. Felicitaciones por tu ascenso.

—Y soy tu mejor amiga—Termina—Una muy secreta por cierto, a la que no le enviaste flores por su nuevo ascenso, muchas gracias. ¿Qué se te ofrece? Si vienes a pedirme que te ayude a quitarte otra mujer de encima, lo puedes hacer tú solo, yo ya no me prestaré para ello.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

Rosalie es la única mujer que trabaja para mí y que nunca se interesó por llevarme a la cama. O más bien, yo a ella. La veo como la hermana mayor que nunca tuve, aunque el más viejo sea yo.

—Listo—Guardo mi teléfono—He pedido dos docenas de rosas para ti hoy. ¿Contenta?

—Muy gracioso, Edward—Ella no quita su mirada del ordenador. Se le ve nerviosa y me imagino por qué. Se cree muy lista, pero la conozco lo suficiente para darme cuenta que algo esconde.

—Vas a decirme ahora mismo quién es Bella Swan.

Eso lama su atención.

—¿Bella qué?

—Isabella—Cuando digo su nombre ella palidece—Isabella Marie Swan. Sé que la conoces, puede que hasta también seas su mejor amiga secreta. La pregunta correcta es: ¿Quién es ella? ¿De dónde ha salido? ¿Y por qué estaba en la fiesta esa noche?

—Son demasiadas preguntas, Edward.

—Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

Cruzo una pierna sobre la otra y espero a que comience a hablar. Si se trata de Ella, puedo estar aquí todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Necesito respuestas, necesito saber qué mujer ha venido a joderlo todo.

—Isabella es mi amiga. Estudiamos juntas en la universidad y la invité a esa fiesta por el día de su cumpleaños, se lo debía. O más bien, ella a mí. De cualquier manera, Edward. Está fuera de tu alcance. Con Leah alrededor tuyo, es imposible que puedas tener algo serio con ella.

Allá vamos otra vez.

La obsesión o capricho que Leah tenga conmigo me tiene sin cuidado. Jamás la he tocado, ni lo haré. Por muy hermosa que sea, la mujer está loca y si no fuera tan buena en su trabajo y porque su madre es amiga de la mía, no tendría que soportarla demasiado, ni a ella ni a sus locuras.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Leah en esto?

Hay algo que no me está diciendo. Conozco a Rosalie lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que ha cometido un error en haber mencionado a esa mujer.

—Que Leah no me cae bien.

—El sentimiento es mutuo, pero no has respondido a mis otras preguntas.

—¿Por qué no me dices mejor qué es lo que quieres, Edward? Entiendo que te guste Isabella, o Bella como le dices. Pero…

—¿Acaso tengo veinte años? —Digo ofendido—Ella no me gusta, ella me tiene completamente jodido.

Rosalie se ríe y no me causa gracia alguna. Tiene suerte de que es mi amiga y que pueda decirle un poco por no decir todo lo que me pase.

—Aparece y desaparece ¿Tienes idea de lo que eso significa para mí?

—Lo jodiste la última vez.

—¿Y eso cómo lo sabes? —Se da cuenta que fue un error haber dicho eso. Lo sabía, son más cercanas de lo que pensé.

—Es mi amiga, no muda. Y además la corriste de tu casa descalza ¿Recuerdas? —Ahora me dedica una mirada que no me gusta—¿O no lo recuerdas? Sí, seguramente estabas demasiado jodido de la cabeza gracias a eso que llamas paz mental titulado como: Un problema de alcohol.

De nuevo, allá vamos otra vez.

—No creas que con decir eso vas a hacer que me vaya y te deje trabajar. Estoy acostumbrado a que te defiendas con mi problema según tú de alcohol. Puedo dejar de beber cuando quiera, no soy ningún alcohólico. Pero tu amiga, ella sí que puede ser un problema de adicción. Rosalie me tiene completamente jodido. Yo no soy así, sabes lo que significan las mujeres para mí. No he sido un mujeriego desde que…

—Edward.

Recordar lo que pasó hace años marcó mi vida de una manera que solo la oscuridad y el alcohol se volvieron mis cómplices. He esperado la muerte sentado en mi trono. La he esperado con ansias y nunca llega por mí.

—Solamente quiero saber qué es esto que Bella ha causado en mí. Nunca he sido un hombre caprichoso. Sé a ciencia cierta que hay muchas diferencias entre ella y yo y una de esas me tiene cabreado.

—El dinero. La entiendo y te entiendo. Dale tiempo y no trates de controlar la situación. Deja que fluya, así como llegó, así debe ser. Lo único que te puedo decir es que Bella ha sufrido lo suficiente como para que sufra por un episodio tuyo. Hoy puedes estar interesado en ella y mañana puedes volar a Inglaterra y encargarte de tu otra vida.

»Con Bella, es diferente. Lo que viste es lo que es. Así como hemos llevado nuestra amistad tú y yo. Así la he separado de ella la tuya conmigo. Es lo que acordamos. Que nadie supiera que hay algo más que una relación laboral entre tú y yo. Nunca lo entendí pero lo respeté. Eres un hombre reservado y ella se ha cuidado de hombres como tú creo que desde siempre.

¿Por qué suena tan triste? No sé lo que le haya ocurrido, para que Rosalie la proteja de esa manera. En ningún momento he querido hacerle daño. Me he dado de narices yo mismo por mi codicia. Por el hijo de puta que llevo dentro, y sin importar qué parte de mí esté con ella, mi Cenicienta tiene más agallas que yo.

—La hice mía.

El silencio de Rosalie hace que la vea. No parece enfadada, más bien creo que aún no lo ha procesado. Rosalie debe saber que su amiga era virgen y que se ha entregado a mí. Entre mujeres tiene esa locura de contarse todo, hasta esas cosas. Y no me importa. Se lo estoy diciendo ahora mismo para que entienda por qué estoy desesperado por saber más de ella. No me ha dado tiempo de conocerla mejor. Es así como funciona, aunque me he saltado toda esa mierda de pretensiones y corazones en el aire.

—Tomaré tu silencio como que lo has entendido—Me pongo de pie y abrocho el botón de mi chaqueta sin quitar la mirada de la suya—No permitiré que siga huyendo. Si la ves, dile que no he terminado. Ella lo entenderá.

Me dirijo a la puerta y me detengo cuando Rosalie dice:

—Ambos son mis mejores amigos, Edward. Sé cuánto han sufrido tú y ella.

—¿Eso qué significa? —Hablo sin girarme para verla.

—No me hagas elegir entre tú y ella. Porque la elegiré siempre a ella.

Eso sí hace que la vea sobre mi hombro.

—¿Por qué piensas que vas a elegir?

—Porque sé que al final vas a ser tú quien lo joda.

En eso tiene razón. Pero espero que se equivoque. No soy yo quien ha estado huyendo desde que la conocí. Debo ganarme el beneficio de la duda. Será inteligente y lo hará. Sé que lo hará.

Al salir de su despacho veo a lo lejos a una chica del servicio. La misma del overol sucio limpiar. Y la que una vez me salvó de ser atropellado si no me hubiese empujado fuera.

Ella salió corriendo sin mirar atrás y nunca me importó agradecerle. Apenas y lo recuerdo, y seguro ella también lo olvidó.

Si me importara lo suficiente reportaría su comportamiento por infringir las reglas. Pero supongo que es torpe, no es mi maldito problema. Que la reporte otro al que en verdad le importe lo suficiente.

Entro al elevador y unos ojos azules, más azules que el mar y el cielo vienen a mi mente y me llevo la mano a mi erección ya comenzando a doler.

Necesito ver a mi chica de ojos azules. Necesito saber por qué sigue empeñada en salir huyendo cuando lo único que quiero es que se quede.

Que se quede a mi lado el suficiente tiempo para saber si ella es capaz de sacarme de la oscuridad que me atormenta.


	9. Chapter 9

***** La historia no es más que una adaptación al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia**  
 ****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

 ******escenas muy elevadas*****

* * *

 **Capitulo 9**

¿Qué hace Edward saliendo de la oficina de Rosalie? Es raro verlo a esta hora por aquí, a menos que ande investigando sobre mí y la única persona que puede decirle es Rosalie.

 _Mierda._

Voy hacia allí y sin tocar entro al despacho. Pongo llave a la puerta por si Edward decide regresar y dejo mi carrito en la esquina donde nadie pueda verlo.

—Hola para ti también—Rosalie se burla—Eres como la película de misión imposible para esconderte.

—Si vengo minutos antes me hubiese encontrado con Edward cara a cara.

Me ve de pies a cabeza y cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho. Luce hermosa hoy con su vestido negro de botones y cabello suelto hacia a un lado. Mi rubia amiga es toda una ejecutiva y estoy orgullosa de ella.

—Te ves hermosa hoy—Le digo.

—Gracias. ¿Tienes algo que contarme?

Me dejo caer en su silla y veo el techo de su despacho. Blanco. ¿Qué demonios pasa por la cabeza de los que eligen un estilo de oficina o vivienda? La casa de Edward por ejemplo es toda blanca. A excepción de su habitación y su despacho.

—No me dijiste que tener sexo era doloroso.

La cara de Rosalie es todo un poema. No sé si va a gritarme o se va a poner a llorar como si alguien murió.

Mi virginidad murió pero no es para llorar.

Ahora lo que sí es para llorar es con quién la perdí. Debería de estar en las nubes, pero no. Soy lo bastante realista para aceptar que mi primera vez fue mágica y como todo lo mágico, desaparece.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Le pregunto porque no dice nada—¿No vas a tener un ataque o sí?

—¡Por Dios! —Chilla de la emoción—¡Ya era hora! Pero espera. ¿Edward? ¿Sabes que ha venido a preguntar por ti, cierto?

—Me lo imaginé. Pero supiste mentirle. De haberle dicho la verdad me hubiese reconocido en el pasillo.

—¿No lo sabe aún?

—Nop. Sabe que trabajo en Le Dome. Pero eso es todo. No es buena idea decirle que también trabajo aquí. No se lo diré nunca porque ese barco ya zarpó. No hay más Edward en mi vida.

Quiero creer mis propias palabras. Lo suficiente para hacérselo creer también a Rosalie. Pero ella no lo cree para nada. Ni yo tampoco. Mi corazón brinca cada vez que pronuncio su nombre. Y ahora, al verlo ir con su perfecto y oscuro traje, cabello perfectamente peinado y esa barba que me vuelve loca. Me di cuenta que aún no estoy dispuesta a olvidarme del todo. Pero debo hacerlo.

—¿Te sientes bien, Isabella? Porque no te veo bien. Ninguna mujer que acaba de perder su virginidad actúa de la forma en que lo haces tú. Has tenido muchas citas, se han enamorado de ti muchos hombres y Edward que lo conoces por poco tiempo…

—¿Estás juzgándome?

—¡No!, maldición, Isabella. Quiero pensar que ese orgullo que tienes es el que habla por ti. Pero Edward acaba de irse, y no actúa con orgullo, está desesperado por saber más de ti. Lo veo interesado. Nunca lo había visto así.

 _¿Nunca?_

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? Porque la verdad es que la forma en cómo siempre me hablas de él me dicen que hay más entre ser empleado y jefe aquí. ¿Acaso tú y él?

Abre la boca tanto como su mandíbula se lo permite. Bien, parece que no se acostaron porque de ser así estuviese celosa. Más bien la veo preocupada y un poco decepcionada.

—¡Por Dios, Isabella! —Casi me grita—Desde luego que no me he acostado con él. ¿Quién te crees que soy?

—Emm, no lo sé. Una mujer hermosa. Un hombre guapo, trabajan juntos y…

—¡Qué pares, joder! No, no y no. No me he acostado con Edward.

—¿Entonces por qué reaccionas así porque yo lo haya hecho? Pensé que te emocionarías. Tu mejor amiga se estaba perdiendo de algo bueno. Si no se acostaron ¿Por qué reaccionas así?

Cierra sus ojos por un instante, cierra su laptop y ahora parece que quisiera llorar. Conozco a Rosalie desde años y sé que nunca me ocultaría nada. Ahora no estoy tan segura de ello y está empezando a preocuparme.

—Soy… amiga de Edward.

—¿Qué?

—De hecho, su mejor amiga. Lo conozco desde siempre, desde hace años. Por él conseguí trabajar aquí.

Me despido de Rosalie. Esto que acaba de decirme no cabe en mi pecho, pero ahora tiene sentido todo. Ella hablaba de él todo el tiempo como si lo conociera. Y algo me dice que la intención de mi amiga eres ésa. Que yo conociera a Edward.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Al llegar a casa encuentro al abuelo viendo una película.

—Hola, abuelo.

—¿Quién eres?

Me río por lo bajo. Nunca se cansará.

—La hada de los abuelos—Me burlo y él se echa a reír.

—Eres un hada muy triste. Se supone que tienes que concederme un deseo.

—Yo pensé que eran tres.

Me dejó caer en el sofá junto a él. Mamá debe estar en la cocina preparando la cena y Pin llegará en cualquier momento.

Mi móvil no deja de vibrar dentro de mi pantalón así que veo de qué se trata.

Al ver la cantidad de llamadas perdidas y mensajes me incorporo como un resorte al adivinar de quién se trata.

 **¿Te atreves a huir de nuevo?**

 **¿Tengo que recordarte algo?**

 **X**

 **E**

¿E?

Edward.

 **Edward: pequeña cenicienta ¿Dónde estás? Te busque en Le Dome y no estabas ahí ¿Hay algo que no me estas diciendo?**

 **Edward: Tengo que tomar un vuelo de emergencia a Inglaterra quería despedirme de ti.**

—¿Cómo consiguió mi número?

—Si tiene dinero puede conseguir eso y hasta tu dirección.—Responde el abuelo y me doy cuenta que he dicho eso en voz alta.

—Abuelo, es de mala educación fisgonear en los asuntos de otra persona.

—No eres una persona, eres el hada de los abuelos.

Phil llega a casa y arroja su caja de herramientas a un lado. Me mira un poco sospechoso y luego al abuelo. También echa un vistazo de que mi madre no esté cerca.

—Hay una camioneta lujosa estacionada afuera. Pensé que se habían equivocado hasta que un hombre salió de ella y preguntó por ti.

—¿Qué?—Abro los ojos como platos—No le dijiste que sí, ¿Cierto?

—Dijo que era amigo tuyo, que era una emergencia. Si quieres lo hago pasar, le he dicho que esperara.

—¡No!—Me levanto del sofá y peino mi cabello por acto reflejo. Phil y el abuelo ahora me ven algo confundidos —Yo iré. Seguro es un vendedor más.

—No me pareció un vendedor.

Me apresuro a salir con una risa nerviosa. El abuelo y Phil no dicen nada cuando ven que continúo arreglando mi cabello. Bajo las pequeñas escaleras que dan a la calle, y es cuando lo veo. De pie apoyado en la puerta de la camioneta y Felix dentro esperando por él. Me detengo a una distancia ridícula, obligando a mis piernas que regresen a la casa.

Parece cansado. Lleva puesta una camisa azul marino oscuro y sin chaqueta, también se ha quitado la corbata. Por más que me guste verlo de traje, no puedo negar que luciendo así, relajado se ve también guapo.

Saca su mano del bolsillo y me la tiende para que me acerque.

No lo hago.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo?

Mis preguntas no parecen gustarle. Felix sube su ventanilla, para darnos más privacidad como si la necesitara. Ya debería de saber que su jefe puede ser un dolor en el trasero sin esmerarse tanto.

—Yo debería de empezar con las preguntas, ¿No crees?

—No. Por favor vete, Edward. Aquí no.

—Tu padre fue amable. Hasta me invitó a entrar pero eso te hubiese causado un ataque, no puedes negar que he hecho bien al quedarme aquí.

—Sí, has hecho bien. Pero que te quedes aquí no ayuda en nada.

Como no me muevo de dónde estoy. Él lo hace primero. Camina hacia mí y mientras lo hace va comiéndome con la mirada de pies a cabeza. Imágenes de lo que hicimos la otra noche vienen a mi mente y me cuesta trabajo mantenerle la mirada fija.

Intento retroceder pero no lo consigo cuando mete su mano dentro de mi camisa y rozando mi piel me atrae hacia él.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que pasa por mi mente cuando te veo enfadada?

Trago.

Me lo puedo imaginar. Mejor no. No quiero imaginármelo.

—Edward...

Ya sus labios encuentran los míos, lentamente y con decisión a tomar lo que es suyo. Me besa suavemente, mientras su mano caliente frota la piel desnuda de mi cintura. Mis manos cobran vida y buscan su tacto. Abrazo su cintura e intensifico más mi beso.

Cuando pienso que podemos estar así por horas un viento frío y resentido hacen que rompa mi beso.

Edward me toma la cara para que lo vea a los ojos.

—Ya deberías de dejar de luchar contra lo inhumano, Bella.

 _¿Inhumano?_

—No estoy luchando contra nada. Ni siquiera sé lo que eso significa.

—El querer estar lejos de mí, es inhumano. Me perteneces, Bella. No importa cuánto te resistas, solo basta con tenerme cerca para que tu cuerpo reaccione por ti. ¿Acaso no lo notas?

Sí y porque me doy cuenta de ello es que lo odio. Odio que mi mente me traicione también. Pero entonces recuerdo las palabras de Rosalie de que nunca lo había visto tan emocionado como ahora.

—¿Cuándo vas a sonreírme?

Levanta una ceja a reacción por mi extraña pregunta.

—Eso también es inhumano.

No entiendo cómo puede decir algo así. Sonreír es tan humano como besarme. Aunque sus besos me manden a otra dimensión.

—Dices que sonreír es inhumano. Me pregunto qué pensarás cuando me ves sonriendo.

Toma mi mano y como todo un caballero la lleva hacia su boca. Me hace cosquillas su barba y sonrío cuando la besa.

—Nada de lo que me des es inhumano, Bella. Desde tu sonrisa, tu mirada, tus besos, tu cuerpo y tu placer, son un regalo para mí. No me conformaría con menos.

—Oh.

—Sí y más te vale que nunca dejes de dármelo.

Edward Cullen parece otro hombre. Cualquiera diría que después de haberle entrego mi virginidad hizo que parte de su hielo se derritiera. Y aquí está buscándome como un loco. Conformándose con darle lo que le gusta en la calle, fuera de mi casa.

Loca estaría yo si eso no me enamorara. Y la verdad es que sí.

—¿Isabella, hija?

 _Mierda._

Mi madre sale en compañía de Phil y nos ven a Edward y a mí abrazados. Lo hago a un lado rápidamente y él no parece lucir tan nervioso como yo.

—Mamá, entraré enseguida.

—¿Quién es tu amigo?

Escucho a mi madre bajar por las escaleras y llegar hasta mí en cuestión de segundos.

—No es mi...

—Edward Cullen—Le dice teniendo su mano. La cara de mi madre lo dice todo. La ha deslumbrado también. Edward se mantiene serio y mi madre no deja de sonreír.

—Renee, la madre de Isabella—Mi madre limpia su mano en su delantal antes de dárselas a Edward. A él no parece importarle y la ve con el mayor de los respetos, aunque serio, ese simple gesto lo hace lucir humano. «Algo que pensé que no era.»

—Isabella, invita a tu amigo a pasar, hace un poco de frío aquí afuera.

—No creo que...

—Estaría encantado, señora Swan.

La sonrisa de mi madre se borra al escuchar el apellido de mi padre. Pero rápidamente disimula sonriendo otra vez.

Edward se da cuenta de ello y me ve de soslayo. Parece entender con la mirada que después se lo explicaré.

—El placer es de nosotros. No todos los días tenemos visitas.

Mi madre es la primera en subir y Phil abre la puerta para todos. La mano de Edward sobre mi espalda baja en forma de protección me hace sentir mejor. Es como si de alguna manera me relajara.

Que Dios me ayude y que esto no sea una mala idea. Sé la intención de él. Está marcando territorio ante mi familia. Mi madre no es ninguna tonta ni yo tampoco.

Edward no parece arrepentirse y tampoco luce incómodo al estar aquí adentro. Mi casa debe ser ridícula para hombres poderosos como él. Pero no parece importarle. No deja de verme y aunque su seriedad no sea síntoma de enfado—más o menos— se le ve relajado.

—Él es mi abuelo, Gus.

—Mucho gusto, señor.—Le tiende la mano—Edward Cullen.

Mi abuelo lo ve y después a mí.

—¿Qué vendes?

Me echo a reír y Phil también.

—¿Disculpe?—Dice Edward confundido.

—El señor Cullen es un amigo de Isabella, Gus—Responde Phil. No vende nada.

El abuelo toma con curiosidad la mano de Edward.

—En mis tiempos, el ser amigo significaba otra cosa. ¿Eres de esos _amigos_?

—¡Abuelo!—lo reprendo.

Edward se sienta al lado mío y mi madre se va a la cocina. Phil se sienta en el otro sofá y parece estar bastante entretenido con la visita de Edward.

—No lo sé, depende de ella—Responde Edward y siento una sacudida en el pecho.

—Muy caballeroso. Mujeres como mi nieta hay que tomarlas sin que se lo esperen. Son tercas como una mula.

La comisura del labio de Edward se levanta un poco. Es todo lo que se puede conseguir a una sonrisa.

—Lo mismo pienso—Les sigue Phil.

—Isabella—Me llama mi madre.

—Ahora regreso —Le digo por lo bajo a Edward—¿Estarás bien?

—¿Debo preocuparme?

Veo al abuelo que está a punto de quedarse dormido y a Phil viendo la televisión.

—Más o menos—Bromeo y su rostro ahora luce preocupado. Me echo a reír y beso su mejilla, antes de dejarlo ahí.

El abuelo será curioso y a Phil el encantará seguirle la corriente.

Al encontrarme con mi madre en la cocina le ayudo a servir las bebidas. Puedo sentir su mirada y la curiosidad en el aire.

—¿Es el amigo de la otra noche?

La veo por un segundo y me río.

—No lo sé, mamá. ¿Quieres que lo sea?

—Si fue el que te hizo sentir mal no. Pero si es el responsable de que estés así de entusiasmada entonces sí.

—¿Crees que estoy entusiasmada? —Hago la pregunta sintiendo un nudo en mi garganta.

—Oh, cariño ¿Qué sucede?

Mi madre toma mi mano y yo tengo ganas de llorar. Ojalá todo fuese tan sencillo. Pero Edward me confunde. Me hace querer creer en los cuentos de hadas y también odiarlos.

—Sólo míralo, mamá.

—Lo he visto. No apruebo su barba del todo. Pero es guapo. Tan guapo que le diré a Phil que se deje crecer los tres vellos de la cara.

—Oh, por Dios—Me echo a reír hasta que mi estómago duele. Mi carcajada puede más conmigo. Ojalá no hubiese escuchado eso.

—Si te refieres a su ropa cara y su camioneta. Que eso no te detenga. Si él se fijó en mi pequeña es porque hay un corazón detrás de todo ese dinero que pueda tener.

—Mamá somos muy diferentes.

—¿Hay algo que no me estás diciendo, Isabella?

Intento no verla a los ojos. Pero mi madre desde el momento en que escuchó su apellido sabe quién es él. Y cómo lo sabe, quiere que se lo diga también.

—Es prácticamente mi jefe. Aunque él no lo sabe. Nos conocimos en una fiesta que organizó Rosalie.

—A la que fuiste como una princesa.

—No le he mentido, mamá si es lo que piensas.

—Pero no le has dicho que trabajas para él. —Concluye.

—Solo sabe que trabajo en el café.

—Si no le importó dónde trabajas y dónde vives. Tampoco le importará saber que trabajes en su empresa.

—Lo sé. Pero todavía no encuentro el momento para decírselo. No he fingido quién soy con él.

—¿Y él contigo?

Eso es lo que estoy averiguando.

—Tampoco.

No suelta mi mano en todo momento. Ha bebido tres veces el mismo té verde que mi madre ha preparado para él después de decirle que era otra de sus bebidas favoritas. Mi madre y Phil no dejan de verse el uno al otro mientras escuchan hablar a Edward.

—Si me lo permite, puedo arreglar una entrevista con recursos humanos—Le dice Edward a Phil—Sus años de experiencia es lo que el departamento técnico necesita.

—Eso sería estupendo—Le dice mi madre a Phil—Llevas años quejándote de esa empresa en la que trabajas.

—No lo sé—Phil luce nervioso y conmocionado—Yo ya estoy viejo. No creo que otras empresas me quieran.

—Con todo respeto, señor. Es mi empresa. Y le aseguro de que lo querrán.

—Bueno, ya que insiste. Muchas gracias, señor Cullen.

—Solo dígame Edward.

Por Dios. Ahora quiere impresionar a mi familia. Estoy feliz por Phil, sería una gran oportunidad para él. Pero no quiero involucrarlos demasiado en mi pequeña mentira. No puedo confiar del todo en Edward en este momento hasta saber en qué posición estamos.

Posiciones...

—Isabella, la empresa de Edward no es la misma en la que tú...

—Sí, en la que Rosalie trabaja—Lo interrumpo y le hago gesto a mi madre para que me ayude—Y también la fiesta a la que fui.

—Sí, cariño. La fiesta ¿Recuerdas?

—Pero no conocí a Edward en esa fiesta.—No sé por qué miento. Pero lo hago. Quiero que mi familia sepa que Edward supo desde un inicio quién era yo.

La mano de Edward está en mi pierna y la aprieta en cuanto me escucha. Sé que no le gustará.

—Edward ¿Le gustaría algo de comer? Tanto té puede que le haga mal.

—No, mamá. Edward ya se iba. —Lo veo obligándome a sonreír—¿Verdad?

Mueve la cabeza en respuesta y pone su taza sobre la mesa.

—Sí, debo tomar un avión hacia Inglaterra.

—Ahora sé de dónde viene ese acento tan perfecto—Adula mi madre y yo me aguanto las ganas de reír. Estoy segura que Edward también pero es demasiado serio para admitirlo. Seguro se lo dicen a menudo.

—Ha sido un placer, señor Cullen—Dice el abuelo.

—Espero que nos visite pronto—Mi madre me empuja para acompañarlo a la puerta.

—Eso espero—Es lo único que dice Edward—Gracias por el té, señora. —Le da la mano a Phil—señor.

Casi empujo a Edward para salir de la intensidad de mi familia. Cuando por fin estamos solo. Edward solo sabe hacer una cosa. Me toma de la cintura y me agarra la cara con una mano para besarme.

—Moría por hacer eso ahí dentro.

Y yo moría porque todo esto fuese real y sencillo. Pero la verdad es que lo real muchas veces puede doler. Algunas cosas deben quedarse solo en nuestra mente. Y Sencillo, nada es sencillo con Edward.

—¿Estás enfadada conmigo? —Que haga la pregunta al menos es porque se ha dado cuenta.

—No sé lo que siento, Edward. Pero esto no debe repetirse.

Sé que estoy haciéndole daño con mis palabras.

—¿Por qué? Tu familia me cae bien. Hasta tu abuelo, que pasó durmiendo todo el tiempo que estuve ahí.

Eso me hace sonreír.

—Ahí, está. La sonrisa que esperaba ver. La real no la que fingías ahí dentro. ¿Hay algo que no me estás diciendo?

—No es el momento—Evado—Y no te escondo nada. Es solamente que no esperaba verte aquí. No sé lo qué es esto, Edward. Puedes jugar conmigo si lo permito, sé dónde estoy parada. Pero no con mi familia, no con ellos.

Mueve la cabeza y hace lo que no me esperaba.

Intenta sonreír.

—¿Estás sonriéndome? Tienes una cabeza bastante retorcida para querer sonreír por lo que acabo de decirte.

—Estoy haciendo lo que tú provocas en mí, Bella.

—¿Conocer a mi familia y sonreírme?

—No—Me trae más hacia él—Poner mi mundo de cabeza y hacer lo inimaginable.

Bonitas palabras. Eso no cambia nada. Más me vale inventarme una excusa o decirle la verdad de una vez por todas. Le daré las pistas necesarias. Si en verdad le importo como dice y le pertenezco, que lo averigüe por sí solo.

—Phil no es mi padre biológico—Comienzo a decir—Mi padre era Charlie Swan. Murió hace algunos años.

—Por una extraña razón su nombre me es familiar.

—Lo sé. Pero no te diré más.

Veo duda en su expresión.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si en verdad te importo encontrarás las respuestas por ti solo. Sé que también guardas secretos, Edward. Pero no te obligaré a que me los cuentes.

Lo sabía. Sus secretos es lo que lo tiene así. Frío y serio con el mundo. Por un segundo pensé que ya estaba ahí, en ese punto donde podría abrirse a mí, pero no.

—Tengo que irme a Inglaterra esta noche. —Me duele que cambie el tema. Pero supongo que al menos ya sabe lo que pienso.

—¿De verdad te tienes que ir?

—Es una emergencia. Estaré aquí en un par de días.

¿Por qué siento que ese viaje no es lo que dice que es? ¿Irá con alguien más? No sé si pueda hacer la pregunta sin que la evada también. Con él debo escoger las palabras adecuadas y el momento porque aunque no lo acepte, no necesita huir como yo para evadir las cosas.

—Cuídate mucho, Edward.

Me alejo de él y me detiene al segundo.

—No he terminado contigo—Me reprende.

Me acerco a él y le doy un beso casto en los labios, sintiendo mi pecho pesado por tener que despedirme de él. Y no sé por qué.

—Adiós—Le digo esta vez viéndolo a los ojos.

Solo hace un par de horas que me despedí de Edward y todavía puedo sentir su sabor en mis labios. Su mano en mi cintura y el aire de su boca rozándome el cuello.

Estoy excitada.

Recuerdo los movimientos, la sensación de tenerle entre mis piernas y me aferro a mis sábanas gastadas debajo de mí.

—Me gusta cuando haces eso.

Abro los ojos cuando escucho su voz. ¿Qué clase de sueño era ese? ¿Y por qué estoy desnuda?

Vuelve a pasar la lengua en mi sexo y ahogo un grito.

—¡Edward! —Apenas y grito por el placer que me da—¿Cómo es que…¡Dios! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sigue besando y ahora muerde mis muslos, abandonando mi humedad gracias a su trabajo y escala hasta llegar a mi rostro. Está desnudo, puedo sentir su dureza entre mis piernas y me abro más para él.

—Tienes un pésimo sistema de seguridad en la puerta, Bella. —Explica—Deberías de decirle a tu padrastro que lo arregle sino lo haré yo. No puedo irme y saber que mi chica está expuesta de esa manera.

—¿Pero qué dices? Deja de hablar de Phil mientras estamos así.

—Tampoco fue difícil dar con tu habitación—Continúa esta vez entrando en mí y me relajo para recibirlo—Es la única habitación con una gran I colgada en ella.

—Cielos, cállate de una vez—Suplico moviendo mis caderas.

Me muerde el labio inferior y mete su lengua dentro de mi boca. La acaricio con la mía y nos perdemos en nuestro beso. —Ni siquiera sé lo que haces aquí, pero por favor, no te detengas.

Cada vez nuestras caderas colisionan más fuerte y su placer es el mismo que el mío. Me deleito besándolo con mucha hambre y me sorprendo a mí misma agarrando su culo y apretándolo más hacia mí.

—Te dije que no había terminado contigo.

¿Ah, con que se refería a eso?

—No tengo ningún problema con eso.

Sale de mí y me resiento. Me da la vuelta con maestría y ahora estoy con el culo en pompa hacia él. Besa mi espalda y llega hasta él y me muerde. Brinco en respuesta y me sostiene duro.

—No te muevas. —Me ordena.

Eso intento. Pero su barba me hace cosquillas. Besa y aprieta mis nalgas hasta que vuelvo a sentir su respiración en mi sexo. Muerde y chupa de nuevo y en esta postura me cuesta mucho trabajo poder estarme quieta.

Esto se siente bien. Y no sé cómo lo hace. Está comiéndome ahora con más furia, mientras yo estoy por terminar de nuevo en su boca. Entierro mis dedos en mi propia almohada y ahogo mis gemidos ahí cuando exploto y dejo caer mi cabeza.

Edward aún me sostiene por detrás. Escucho el sonido que hace al rasgar el envoltorio del preservativo y sé que nada ha terminado.

«La primera vez no usaste uno»

Sin más entra en mí y vuelvo a gemir en mi almohada. No sé cuánto tiempo vaya a soportar esto. A que me haga suya cuando se le apetezca me refiero. Si esto será así entonces comenzaré a tomar su palabra de que lo que tenemos aún no ha terminado.

—¿Estás bien? —Me encanta que me lo pregunte.

—Sí—suelto con dificultad.

Sus manos están aferradas a mis caderas, mis piernas no lo soportan más y me dejo caer en la cama. Eso no lo detiene que siga saliendo y entrando en mí. Ahora es mi culo el que estruja y toma para impulsarse de adelante hacia atrás.

—Dame tus manos—Me pide.

Como ve que no puedo moverme, drogada del placer que me da. Las toma el mismo y como si un policía me esposara, coloca mis manos detrás de mi espalda y arremete con más fuerza.

—Edward…—susurro.

Encarcelada debajo de él, boca abajo con mis manos en esta posición me deja sin aliento y otro orgasmo se apodera de mí. Él ya no lo resiste más, me lo dice él mismo cuando siento sus manos apretar las mías.

Entonces colapsa.

Y siempre terminamos así. Cuerpo a cuerpo, en completo silencio.

—¿Por qué regresaste? —Aún no me recupero del todo, pero veo a Edward levantarse de mi cama.

—¿Ese es el baño? —Señala la puerta frente a él.

—Sí.

Tengo la suerte de tener mi propio baño en mi habitación, aunque eso muchas veces significó no salir de mi recámara cuando no tenía ganas de enfrentar al mundo.

Edward sale del baño minutos después completamente vestido. Me resiente que esta vez no haya querido ducharse conmigo.

—Me tengo que…

—Que irte, lo sé—Lo interrumpo. Lo que lo hace enfadar y a grandes zancadas llega a mí y se sienta al lado de la cama.

—¿Qué está mal, Bella?

—Nada.

—No te lo preguntaré de nuevo. No quiero irme dejándote así.

Me acuesto boca arriba. Sus ojos están clavados en mis pechos y los toca, para luego besarlos. Me hace cosquillas y lo aparto.

—¿Estás molesta porque me voy o porque entré a hacerte el amor?

—¿Hacerme el amor? —Mi burla no tiene límite. Es la primera vez que dice algo así. En sus palabras era coger hasta dejarlas temblar. No hay ninguna diferencia a cómo he quedado.

—Loco estaría si hiciera algo menos que eso—Agarra mi mentón para que lo vea—¿Has entendido?

Hago un movimiento con la cabeza. Me da igual cómo lo quiera llamar.

—No sé por qué estoy enfadada. Si porque haces lo que se te da la gana o porque yo lo permita.

—Hago lo que se me da la gana—Repite mis palabras como si las analizara. Mira su reloj. Lo estoy retrasando y odio eso también.

—Vete si tienes que irte—Mascullo molesta—Ya has terminado conmigo.

Me da un azote en el culo que hace que la piel me arda. Ojalá mis golpes también le dolieran, pero no lo harán, es por eso que ni lo intento. Lo fulmino con la mirada y me doy la vuelta hacia el otro lado.

Siento cuando Edward se levanta de la cama y vuelve a colocar la sábana sobre mi cuerpo desnudo. Al sentir su respiración en mi nuca, siento cosquillas y evito mirarlo.

—Te llamaré—Besa mi frente—No hagas ninguna locura en mi ausencia y siempre responde cuando te llame, promételo.

Sé que no me dejará en paz hasta que lo prometa. Es él el que debería de prometer responder. No soy yo la que se va al otro lado del mundo.

—Lo prometo, Edward.

Se ve más calmado ahora.

—Dejé algo para ti sobre tu mesa.

—Buen viaje, Edward.

Me entran ganas de llorar. ¡Maldita sea! Es un maldito viaje y ni siquiera estoy enamorada de él. Ni siquiera sé lo qué es eso.

¿O sí? Arrojo ese pensamiento al fondo de mi cabeza. No necesito luchar contra eso también. Lo de Edward no puede ser otra cosa más que pasión por lo prohibido, el poder y la tenencia de hacerme suya cuando se le plazca.

—Adiós, Bella.

* * *

 **holaaaaaa que les parecio la sopresa de tres capitulos se los debia pr no atualizar pero la escuela me tiene con tareas bueno en dado caso que no pueda subir pasara lo mismo bueno a la adaptacion le quedan 6 capitulos para terminar pero no se preocupen ya estoy preparando la siguiente que se que teabien les gustara nos vemos no se olviden mañana habra adelanto del proximo capitulo en el gurpo Elite Fanfiction.**


	10. Chapter 10

***** La historia no es más que una adaptación al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia**  
 ****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

 ******escenas muy elevadas*****

* * *

 **Capitulo 10**

Me quedé dormida en cuanto Edward se despidió. Lo único que sentí fue otro beso en mis labios. Pero estaba tan cansada que no pude corresponderle. Recuerdo lo que me dijo y abro los ojos, obligándome a salir de la cama.

Entonces veo lo que dejó sobre mi pequeño escritorio.

Una bolsa de compras. Si es que alguna puede lucir así. Parece cara, además de grande. La curiosidad me mata así que voy hacia ella.

Veo varias cajas dentro y no puede ser otra cosa.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —grito de la emoción al darme cuenta de lo que es.

Rápidamente saco caja por caja, cuatro en su totalidad y las abro una por una. La vista es perfecta.

Cuatro perfectos pares de converse en diferentes colores cada uno.

Esto es hermoso.

No sabía que le podía gustar algo así en mí. Aunque ahora recuerdo el par que me dejé en su casa cuando se dio cuenta de mi verdadera identidad. Más o menos, nunca fingí lo que no era.

Veo una nota con una perfecta caligrafía en el fondo de la bolsa y la leo sabiendo que la ha escrito él:

No se que tiene de especial. Pero cuando te veo con ellos lo entiendo.

Eres hermosa, no importa lo que te pongas pero un día de estos te hare mia usando tacones y si te portas bien quizás usando uno de estos también.

Follare a mi dulce niña y a la que hice mujer.

Xxx

E

—Dulce niña—digo en voz alta y llevo la nota con perfecta caligrafía a mis labios.

Huele a su perfume.

Imaginarme a Edward ir de compras para conseguir esto me hace gracia.

Busco mi móvil y envío un mensaje en agradecimiento.

 **Gracias por mis zapatillas. ¿Has llegado bien?**

 **Xxxxx**

No obtengo respuesta. Seguro está ocupado. Veo la hora y se me ha hecho tarde. Maldigo por todo lo alto y cómo puedo me doy la ducha más veloz de todas y bajo a desayunar.

—Buenos días, familia.

Los encuentro a todos desayunando.

—Buenos días, hija—Mi madre comienza a servir mi desayuno. El cual devoro rápido.

—Vas a enfermarte por comer así—Me reprende Phil.

—Está muy flaca, déjala que coma—Me defiende el abuelo.

Veo en sus caras la curiosidad por comenzar con las preguntas. Y no me equivoco cuando mi madre hace la primera.

—¿Noche difícil?

—No, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —disimulo llevando una rebanada de pan a mi boca.

Mi madre se encoge de hombros cuando dice:

—Juraría que vi salir a Edward de tu habitación anoche.

Escupo toda la comida en mi plato.

Mierda.

—Para nada. Alucinas.

Phil y el abuelo se ven y no dicen nada.

—Es lo que pensé, pero se quejó del seguro de la puerta. Como yo lo hago antes de salir.

Mierda otra vez.

—En realidad no ha respondido mis mensajes.

Rosalie se da cuenta de que ha cometido un error al decirme que se ha comunicado con ella y no conmigo. Cuestión de dignidad supongo, pero no dejaré que me afecte lo que Edward haga o deje de hacer. Disfrutaré esta noche como Dios manda, como debe de ser y como siempre ha sido.

—Deberíamos ir a bailar—Propone Alice. Jasper pone los ojos en blanco y no entiendo por qué.

—¿Ustedes dos siguen acostándose? —Suelto sin filtro y Alice palidece.

—No es asunto tuyo, Isabella—Sale Jasper en defensa—¿Te acuestas con el jefe de Rosalie?

Veo a Rosalie y ella abre su boca sorprendida por lo que dice Jasper.

—No puedo creer que les dijeras—La veo mal.

—¡No he dicho nada!

—¡Te atrapé! —Alienta Jasper y todos rompemos en una gran carcajada.

—¡A la mierda! Iremos a bailar. —Me pongo de pie con mi mejor amiga y damos por terminada la noche de cervezas en este lugar. Bailar siempre me entretiene y hace que me olvide de todo.

Espero que esta vez me sirva también para olvidarme de Edward.

Después de veinticuatro horas sin saber de Edward se le ocurre llamarme. Ahora mismo no sé si estoy ebria, pero no quiero responder a sus llamadas o mensajes.

Para eso está Rosalie.

Después de veinticuatro horas sin saber de Edward se le ocurre llamarme. Ahora mismo no sé si estoy ebria, pero no quiero responder a sus llamadas o mensajes. Para eso está Rosalie.

—Responde, has querido hablar con él desde que se fue—Aconseja mi mejor amiga.

—No. No hablaré con él, estoy divirtiéndome. Si fuese algo importante para él como dice que soy, me respondería mis mensajes en vez de a ti.

—¿Estás molesta por eso? Joder, Isabella. No quiero que esto de Edward nos afecte a nosotras. Nunca lo ha hecho.

Eso era antes de saber que era su mejor amiga. Y no es que sea pecado. ¿Pero por qué él? De todos los hombres en el mundo. ¿Por qué él? Y no solamente por ser su amigo, sino de haberme fijado en un hombre como Edward esa noche. Pude haber elegido mejor. Pero Edward es lo mejor que pueda imaginar ahora mismo.

—Debo dejar de tomar por esta noche—Evado las preguntas.

Miro mi móvil y leo cada uno de sus mensajes.

 **Edward: ¿se puede saber por no respondes?**

 **Edward: ¿Dónde estas? He estado llamándote como loco.**

 **Edward: acabas de faltas a tu promesa y no estoy nada contento**

 **Edward: ¿Acaso tengo que recordarte algo? Porque lo hare cuando llegue, mi dulce niña y rebelde.**

Rio para mis adentros. Puede ser dulce y autoritario cuando quiere. Decido llamarlo en vez de responder a sus mensajes y poder escuchar su voz.

Los chicos se van a bailar y Rosalie es la única que queda a acompañarme.

—¿Sí? —Escucho su voz y hace que mi cuerpo y mente reaccione. No me gusta el tono de su voz ni la forma tosca en responder.

—Hola—Espero a que diga algo pero no lo hace. Está enfadado—¿Cómo estás?

—Bastante preocupado.

Me rio.

—Puedo decir lo mismo de ti. No has respondido a mis mensajes tampoco.

—¿Dónde estás? —Vuelve a repetir—Escucho música al fondo.

Mierda.

—Estoy con unos amigos—Lo que me recuerda—Estoy con mi mejor amiga Rosalie. Seguro la conoces, trabaja para ti. Oh, no espera es tu mejor amiga.

De nuevo más silencio.

Rosalie se lleva la mano a la cabeza. Edward no sabe que ya sé que son amigos. Y si lo sabe, no me importa. Todo este enredo sobre mentir de quien es tu amigo me está volviendo loca. La falta de honestidad de mi parte tiene una explicación pero la de ellos no.

—Privacidad se llama, Bella—Dice Edward—No ando por ahí diciendo quien es mi amiga y a quien me llevo a la cama ¿Y tú?

Maldito idiota.

—Pues yo sí. Mis amigos lo saben y siguen siendo mis amigos.

 _—¿Edward estás listo para irte?_ —Escucho del otro lado. Una voz bastante conocida. ¿Cómo podría olvidarla?

Leah.

—¿Estás con alguien? —En cuanto hago la pregunta, atraigo la atención de Rosalie de nuevo.

 _—Edward, la nena quiere ir contigo._

El estómago se me revuelve y no es por el alcohol. Leah le ha dicho algo sobre una nena, ¿Una bebé? ¿Su bebé? ¡¿Tiene un bebé?!

—¡Edward responde a la pregunta!

—Me tengo que ir—Dice—Pórtate bien.

—¡Y una mierda!

—Lenguaje, dulce niña.

Y corta.

Me quedo viendo la pantalla de mi teléfono como si sirviera de algo. Me dan ganas de llorar, pero de la rabia. Se ha ido con Leah a Inglaterra. Dijo algo sobre trabajo y emergencia. Pero no veo dónde encaja una bebé.

—¿Isabella qué ha pasado? —La voz de Rosalie me trae a la realidad.

—Nada— Decido mentir—Edward está con Leah. Supongo que lo sabías.

Su mirada lo dice todo. Ella lo sabía.

—Es complicado, Isabella. Te lo explicaría pero no es mi…

—Asunto, lo sé. Todo esto es asunto de Edward. Me pregunto cuándo dejaste de ser mi mejor amiga para ser la de él, Rosalie. La cosa es que no creo en ninguno de los dos.

—Isabella…

—Basta, Rosalie. No discutiré contigo. Quiero creer que toda mi mala leche también es por el alcohol.

—¿Quieres bailar, preciosa? —Un chico muy guapo se acerca a nosotras.

Le sonrío en respuesta y me pongo de pie. Veo a Rosalie y le digo:

—Se lo puedes decir si quieres.

No dice nada. Y yo me divierto bailando. ¿De eso se trataba no?

Divertirme aunque mi mente me traicione y no deje de pensar en que quizá todo por fin haya acabado.

Al día siguiente no supe nada de Edward. Me encontré con mensajes de mi parte al siguiente día, y por supuesto fue la estúpida borracha en la que me convertí esa noche después de saber que estaba con Leah.

Él no sabe quién es Leah en mi vida.

Tampoco sabe que es precisamente por ella que lo de nosotros nunca, jamás podrá ser.

Seguro me odia por lo que le escribí. Hoy hace dos días de eso. Y mientras termino de despertar repaso los mensajes que le escribí la última vez.

 **Mi noche fue divertida ¿Sabes porque? Porque me la pase bailando con el chico mas guapo del club.**

 **No te deseo. Deseo llevar a este chico conmigo ¿Crees que es buena idea?**

 **Te odio, Edward Cullen. Espero que tu amiguita y tú la estén pasando bien.**

 **P.D: Es una perra. Lo sé de primera edición.**

 **Buenas noches, señor oscuro. Hasta nuca. No me busques más. Esto se acabado**.

 **Espera, esto NUNCA comenzó. XXX**

—Edward se enfadará—digo en voz alta.

—Parece que lo estás entendiendo—Al escuchar esa voz grito en respuesta como si despertara la peor pesadilla.

—¡Joder, Bella! —Un cuerpo se abalanza sobre mí en mi cama y no dejo de gritar, llorar y patalear—¡Soy yo! ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Mírame!

Parece la voz de Edward pero no estoy segura. Él no podría estar aquí tan rápido. Creo que todavía estoy soñando. Sí eso debe de ser.

—¡Noooo!

—Mi dulce niña, abre los ojos—Entonces me doy cuenta que es él.

—¿Edward? —Abro los ojos y lo miro frente a mí. Tomando mi rostro y limpiando mis lágrimas.

Lo único que puedo hacer es abrazarlo.

—Por un segundo pensé que…

—¿Qué? —Me interrumpe, separándome de él nuevamente.

—Nada—Evado e intento sonreír pero fallo—No es nada.

Todavía me ve con lástima. Aunque sé que está enfadado, esta vez ha sido mala idea escabullirse en mi habitación.

—Por supuesto que es algo. Y me lo vas a decir ahora mismo ¿Quién pensabas que era?

Vuelvo a llorar al recordarlo. Mis pesadillas, las pesadillas que tengo de vez en cuando. Las que me recuerdan lo dura e injusta que fue la vida conmigo. Esas pesadillas. Y me temo que Edward está llegando demasiado en el fondo mi interior para descubrirlas. No me dejará en paz hasta que se lo diga. No es normal reaccionar así.

—Cuando vivía con mi padre—Explico—Las hijas de mi madrastra eran crueles. Bastante crueles. Al punto de meter chicos en mi habitación y dejar que ellos…

Su mandíbula se tensa al escucharme. Toco su rostro para calmarlo.

—Nunca me hicieron daño. No físico, pero siempre he tenido miedo de ello. Despertaba en medio de la noche y un chico dormía a mi lado u otro intentaba besarme.

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo, joder? No entiendo cómo…

Pongo mi dedo en sus labios.

—Éramos unas niñas. Y cabe aclarar que nunca fui de su agrado, por lo tanto buscaban la manera de cómo asustarme o hacerme sentir miserable todo el tiempo.

Besa mi frente. Mis labios y se acuesta a mi lado.

—Arrancaría la cabeza de tus hermanas ahora mismo si supiera quienes son. También mataría a quien te ponga una mano encima que no sea yo o tu abuelo. Ni siquiera Phil puede hacerlo.

Me rio por lo exagerado que es.

—Phil es como mi padre. Además le caes bien.

Se remueve un poco al lado mío.

—Tu cama es demasiado pequeña e incómoda.

—Ya lo sé. Pero no tengo un trabajo como el tuyo para poder tener una cama de cinco mil dólares—Me burlo.

—La mía costó cincuenta mil libras—Yo bufo al escuchar esa cifra.

No es solamente una cama lo que nos hace diferentes. Hay muchas cosas más. Lo que me recuerda a una cosa.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Edward? Pensé que estabas en Inglaterra.

—Tenía que regresar lo antes posible—Gira su cabeza para verme—Rosalie me ha dicho lo que hiciste la última noche en la que hablamos.

Ahora me siento una estúpida por mi rabieta.

—Tengo que ir a trabajar, Edward—Cuando me quiero levantar de la cama él me toma de la mano e impide mi huida. Vuelvo a caer de espalda y ahora él está sobre mí.

De nuevo busca mis pechos, esta vez no hay nada que se interponga en su camino. Rápidamente siento su aliento en mis pezones, los cuales se han puesto duros y ahora duelen.

—Edward…

Pasa su lengua sobre ellos y vuelve a verme a la cara.

—Estaba con una mujer. Con una que trabaja para mí—Su explicación es vaga, sé que Leah trabaja para él. Así como yo y mira cómo estamos. Él en mi cama, sobre mí con mis pezones en su boca.

—No me interesa—Rechazo su explicación—No me interesa en absoluto. Tampoco lo que dijo sobre un bebé.

 _Mierda._

Vuelve a levantar su ceja.

—Sí, tienes razón.

No sé por qué pensé que lo negaría.

—¿Es tu bebé?

Lo piensa por un momento. Deja de ver mis pechos y se lame los labios.

—Se podría decir que sí.

No me gusta nada de lo que estoy sintiendo. Me dan ganas de echarme a llorar, pero luego de golpearlo y echarlo de mi casa.

—Ya.

Levanto mi cuerpo con todas mis fuerzas y capta mi enfado. Dejándome libre. Me voy hacia mi baño y cierro la puerta con cerrojo. No es que sirviera de mucho. Podría romper la puerta con solo soplar en ella. Me veo al espejo y no me reconozco. Tengo ojeras sobre ojeras y todas llevan el nombre de Edward bajo mis ojos.

Me meto a la regadera y lavo mi cabello, mi cuerpo y mi cara. Me tardo todo lo que quiera aunque sé que llegaré tarde a trabajar. No me importa. Cuando salga de aquí sé que él no estará en mi habitación.

Minutos después me encuentro con que Edward sigue aquí, en mi cama sentado a la orilla de ella y viendo mi cuaderno de bocetos.

—No puedes ver eso.

Se da cuenta de mi presencia, aun así sigue hojeando los bocetos y casi parece que también admirándolos. Me da vergüenza que los vea, así que me acerco a él y se lo arrebato. Me dirige una mirada desaprobando mi reacción, pero no dice nada.

—Son buenos, no deberías de enfadarte.

—No me enfado. Me avergüenza que los mire otra persona. Nadie los ha visto, ni siquiera Rosalie.

No me importa dejar caer mi toalla y vestirme frente a él. Voy a mi closet que seguro lo intimida también de lo pequeño que es comparado al suyo y saco unos vaqueros color blanco. Una blusa sin mangas color azul y la combino con una chaqueta deportiva del mismo color. Lo que haré sé que le gustará, por lo que no me avergüenza hacerlo. Saco un par de las zapatillas que me regaló y me las pongo. Regreso al baño y pongo un poco de maquillaje que acostumbro a usar y cepillo mi cabello con un poco de crema. Cuando se seque quedará perfecto.

—Creo que voy a perderme en ti, Bella Swan—La voz de Edward me hace sonreír, pero me contengo.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Lo que has escuchado—Me dice—Desde aquí puedo ver cómo te sonrojas. Te sonrojas mucho últimamente. Me gusta eso.

No sé a lo que se refiere perderse en mí. Pensé que estaría desilusionado por verme ser yo.

Cuando salgo del baño, me mira de pies a cabeza y su mirada me dice que aprueba mi atuendo. ¿Cómo no podría? A veces pienso que el abuelo Gus se viste mejor que yo.

—¿Hay algún problema? —Le pregunto porque no deja de verme.

—Eres la primera mujer que no se queja de no saber qué ponerse. Tampoco pelea con su cabello para que luzca bien ni se mata con tanto maquillaje.

Me encojo de hombros. No sé si es un cumplido o es controlar cada uno de mis movimientos.

—Eres perfecta, Bella. Podría follarte ahora mismo, usando solamente esas zapatillas. Pensé que lo había visto todo, y luego llegaste tú.

—Luces decepcionado—Me apoyo en el marco de mi puerta del baño—Pero es lo que soy. Esta soy yo todos los días. Con la excepción de que hoy llevo zapatillas nuevas, gracias a ti.

—Recuérdame comprarte más.

—Eso ni lo sueñes.

Me muerdo la uña del pulgar, un hábito nuevo. Asqueroso e incómodo. Edward me sorprende quitando mi mano de mi boca. Sus ojos se clavan en los míos. ¿Por qué no puedo seguir molesta? No tengo razones para decirle o reclamarle algo. Tampoco preguntar de nuevo si era cierto lo del bebé. Nada de eso es mi deber saber.

—¿Por qué tomaste? —Al momento en que me lanza la pregunta le quito la mirada, pero él toma mi rostro suavemente y hace que lo mire—Si tengo que repetirme mil veces esa pregunta hasta que me respondas, lo haré, Ella. Necesito saberlo. ¿Por qué tomaste?

Verlo a los ojos no ayuda. Sabía que le molestaría que lo hiciera y por esa misma razón lo hice. Una muy estúpida de mi parte cuando sé que él lógicamente tiene un problema con la bebida.

—No voy a responder esa pregunta, Edward. Debo ir a trabajar.

Está a punto de darle algo. Se contiene demasiado y no agradezco el esfuerzo. Ya debe de aceptarlo y dejarme ir, no llegaremos a ningún lado y estoy cansada de este juego de ir y venir.

—Deja de huir, Bella.

—¡Es trabajo! —Le grito eufórica—¡No estoy huyendo, Edward! No puedes irte a Inglaterra un día, desaparecer y regresar sin darme una explicación sobre lo que sabes que escuché esa noche. No puedes meterte en mi cama cuando quieras y no permitiré que juegues con mi mente.

Permanece inmóvil. Ni siquiera que le grite hace que reaccione. ¿Qué demonios sucede con este hombre? Me dará un infarto y ni siquiera tengo treinta aún.

—Con que es así como te sientes. Qué bueno que nos estamos entendiendo, aunque te voy a ordenar que te contengas un poco, tus padres podrían escucharte.

Mierda. Mi familia está abajo. Es un milagro que no estén tocando a mi puerta esperando que baje. Pero tan cierto como el infierno que Edward tiene algo que ver con eso. No me sorprendería, saldré de su presencia ahora mismo y no me importa si tengo que correr de él, de nuevo.

—Me tengo que ir.

Esta vez no me detiene. Bajo las escaleras rápidamente sin encontrarme con mi madre o Phil. Alcanzo a ver al abuelo durmiendo frente al televisor y salgo por la puerta. Para encontrarme con Felix esperando fuera de la camioneta.

—Señorita Swan—Me saluda.

—Hola, Felix. Edward está ahí dentro, creo que tardará más—Miento—Me tengo que ir.

—Señorita no puedo dejar que se vaya, el señor…

—Ni señor ni nada—Camino lejos—Ésta soy yo, yéndome.

Me gusta caminar hasta el trabajo. Menos mal que me deshice el Edward—más o menos—me puedo imaginar la cara que pondrá mi madre cuando me busque en mi habitación y en mi lugar esté Edward. No sé cómo se sale con la suya y cada día me sorprende menos. Da igual lo que haga en mi habitación, se siente bien estar lejos de él.

Más o menos.

No quiero pensar en él. No quiero pensar en nada porque lo único que tengo en mi cabeza en estos momentos es que Leah no se entere de que Edward y yo tuvimos cerca de "algo" que se convirtió en nada.

Sé que no voy tan lejos como para que la camioneta de Edward no me alcance. Me detengo cerca de la acera de la calle cuando la camioneta también lo hace y Edward baja de ella.

—Entra—Abre la puerta para mí—O yo mismo te meteré ahí.

—Vaya, qué caballeroso. No me sorprende viniendo de ti.

—Mi paciencia tiene un límite, Ella. En tu casa te escuché suficiente, no me hagas perder el control aquí en la calle.

—Tus amenazas me tienen sin cuidado, Edward.

Giro sobre mi propio eje y camino lejos de él. Solamente puedo sentir una oleada y yo siendo levantada en el aire como si fuese una frágil hoja de papel volando. Pero la cosa es que no vuelo, estoy siendo cargada por Edward y me lleva directamente a su camioneta.

—¡Edward!

Felix abre la puerta y soy arrojada dentro del asiento. La puerta se cierra y Edward entra por el otro lado. Es inútil cuando quiero salir de nuevo, las puertas están cerradas con seguro especial.

Tiene razón. Soy una niña.

Lo extermino con la mirada, mientras él alisa su perfecto traje negro. Nos tenemos una riña de miradas, pero no seré quien hable primero.

—Bella. —Me llama pero no lo veo a la cara esta vez. Veo por la ventana, no sé adónde se dirige la camioneta. Edward no sabe que en el día trabajo en su compañía. Pensar en ello me enfada, me duele y lo siguiente.

—Bella, mírame a la puta cara cuando te hablo.

Lo veo, pero lo hago como no le gusta que lo mire.

—Tú y yo somos todo. ¿Has entendido? Porque si no lo has hecho, haré que a punta de polvos lo entiendas.

Trago una bola de aire en mi garganta.

—Fui a Inglaterra porque mi familia me necesitaba—Explica—Soy un hijo de puta, pero llamar "Perra" a una mujer no es parte de mi personalidad, aunque si lo dices, te creo y tus razones tendrás, aunque sé que algún día me dirás por qué—No quito la mirada de la suya y continúa—: Te colgué porque mi sobrina me necesitaba. Te dije que es mía porque mi hermana no puede ser madre y padre al mismo tiempo.

¿Tiene una hermana? Rosalie lo dijo.

«Por supuesto que la tiene, ha dicho una familia»

Su explicación ahora me hace sentir como una idiota. Pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver Leah con todo esto.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Leah con tu familia?

—¿Cómo sabes quién era? —Y antes de que responda mi error—Claro, Rosalie te lo dijo. Leah, su primo es el idiota que embarazó a mi hermana.

Mierda. Ahora tiene sentido.

—Supongo que se siente un poco mal por ello y por eso quiso acompañarme. Pero es claro que entre ella y yo no hay nada, ni siquiera un vínculo familiar.

—¿Entonces por qué fuiste con ella?

—Yo no fui con ella. Bella ya estaba ahí.

Mierda de nuevo. Más sentido para mí.

—Ahora, sobre Rosalie. Seguro ella te dijo que soy un hombre reservado. Protejo a Rosalie como también te protegeré a ti, incluso más. Mi amistad con ella no es algo que espero que apruebes o entiendas. Es tu mejor amiga también, la querrías para ti sola ahora que lo sabes.

¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Es mi mejor amiga. Es como mi hermana.

—El sentimiento es mutuo. Es algo raro, inesperado que tengamos eso en común además de llevarnos bien en la cama tú y yo. Pero lo superarás, Bella. No te la quitaré, como sabe ella también que tú eres mía.

Pongo los ojos blanco. Su falta de filtro acabará conmigo.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Lanzo la pregunta al aire, cuando ya sé la respuesta.

—¿Por qué tomaste? —Me recuerda.

Veo la punta de mis zapatillas nuevas, menos a su rostro. Busco un punto a través de la ventana. Algo con qué inventar algo mejor que la respuesta que estoy a punto de darle. Menos patética y más asertiva o con sentido.

Ninguna.

—Porque no quería pensar en ti. Pero incluso cuando tomo, te veo y escucho doble.

Espero una represalia, otro grito o que me baje de su camioneta ahora mismo. Pero en vez de ello, lo siento a mi lado, su aliento en mi cuello y su mano en uno de mis pechos mientras me susurra:

—Te dije que lo de nosotros sería más adictivo que cualquier cosa.

¿Cuándo dijo eso que no lo escuché? Porque en realidad, tiene sentido y aunque me cueste aceptarlo, tiene razón.

Tiene la maldita razón.

—Bien, ahora por favor, llévame al Le Dome. Necesito trabajar. No todos tenemos un trabajo como el tuyo ¿Recuerdas?

—Ese sarcasmo, mi dulce niña—Besa mi frente—también haré que lo dejes a punta de polvos.

Por mí está bien.

* * *

 **LEAH**

 **EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE SEATTLE DESDE SU PORSCHE**

Se le ve feliz.

Incluso parece que fuera otro. ¿De nuevo ella?

¿De verdad piensa que esta vez podrá ganar?

No lo hizo con Jacob.

No lo hará con Edward.

Bella no tiene una maldita idea de quién es él y me causará mucha gracia cuando lo sepa. Yo sí. Pero lo dejaré al final. Dejaré que se enamore. Dejaré que la bastarda Cenicienta sea feliz por un instante y luego lanzaré la bomba que tengo preparada para ella.

Y para él.

Vendrá corriendo hacia mí y me rogará. Me hará reír y disfrutaré de ver su sufrimiento, algo así como un platillo frío.

Lo tendré para mí aunque luego o deseche. Pero primero tengo que divertirme.

Isabella lo ha hecho tan fácil y se ha olvidado de que, la tengo vigilada. Siempre ha sido así. En las sombras que le obligué a vivir. Probablemente nunca le dejaré en paz.

Maldita zorra que no me quitará esta vez lo que es mío. Todo es cuestión de tiempo.

—¿En qué piensas tanto?

—No te importa, Emily.

—¿Hasta cuándo vamos a seguirlos?

Edward se despide de ella con un beso en la boca mientras están fuera de la pocilga donde vive Isabella. _¿Acaso no ve que no tienen nada en común?_

Estuve tan cerca de hacerlo mío. Espero que el viaje a Inglaterra funcione. Y sino, para eso están los planes siguientes después del B. Rendirse no es parte de mi vocabulario, es parte del de Isabella y a ella le queda mejor.

—Leah, esto está acabando contigo. Deberías de parar. Me preocupa...

No le dejo terminar, me fastidia.

De nuevo la voz de mi hermana hace que mi sangre deje de correr en mi cuerpo. La palma de mi mano va directamente hacia su rostro. No es la primera vez que me doy el gusto de hacerlo y ella sigue sin aprender. Seguro le encanta que haga esto, no la entiendo, pero ya qué.

—Deja de meterte en mi vida, maldita hermana. O haré que sufras como ellos. No se te olvide que soy yo la que te da dinero para que puedas drogarte. Eres una estúpida adicta.

Emily no llora. Nunca lo hace y tampoco me golpea en respuesta. Solamente se limita a escuchar lo que tengo que decirle cuando me hace enfadar. Debería de ser un poco más comprensiva y buena, pero ella no da motivos para que yo trate de ayudarla. El que se quiere sanar lo hace por sí solo, Emily en cambio no lo hace, sigue siendo igual de dócil con tal de mantener su adicción a flote.

«Lo lamento, maldita hermana, ése es tu jodido problema.»

—Si mamá se entera que sigues usando esa mierda blanca en tu nariz va a correrte de casa. Y yo haré que te despidan de Cullen Publicity. —Sonrió con suficiencia y su rostro muestra horror.

—No, por favor, Leah. —Sus ruegos son una de sus acciones favoritas para mí.

Así me gusta.

—Entonces mete tu mierda en tu nariz o lo que sea que puedas hacer ahora mismo y déjame vigilar en paz.

Necesito verlos una vez más. Necesito saber lo qué hacen para que al momento de hacerlos caer sea aún más agradable ver sufrir a Isabella.

Tengo todo listo y solamente espero el momento adecuado.

Han estado juntos lo suficiente para que él se interese más por ella. Entre más lo haga, mejor será la reacción cuando se entere en realidad quién es ella.

No es la chica que sirve su café.

Es la chica que limpia los suelos de su oficina y también una asesina. Pero eso depende de mí.

Necesito conseguir las pruebas necesarias que la vinculen. En todo este tiempo no lo he logrado pero la he hecho creer que está en mis manos.

—Es una hija de perra.

Escucho a Emily inhalando por su nariz. Ese sonido familiar que me enfadaría en otra ocasión, pero ahora mismo apenas y es un susurro en el aire. Mi mantra es que es su problema y no el mío.

—¿Qué pasará si a Edward no le importa que ella limpie los suelos de la compañía? —Veo a Emily limpiar su nariz mientras hace la pregunta. ¿Debería de darle otra bofetada? Quizás no. No la merece.

—En realidad no cuento con que le moleste.

—¿Entonces?

Dejo de ver por la ventana de mi auto y fulmino con la mirada a la adicta de mi hermana.

—¿Qué crees que piense cuando se entere de que su niña dulce es una asesina? —Creo que la satisfacción en mi rostro habla por sí sola.

La cara de Emily es suficiente para darme cuenta que mi plan funciona a la perfección.

—¿En qué afectará a Edward?

—Es la mejor parte—Regreso la mirada hacia mi objetivo—No todos los días tu mundo da un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Lo verás cuando llegue el momento.

* * *

 **hola a todas que les parecio el capitulo de hoy, gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia y estar en sus alertas realmente muchas gracias.**


	11. Chapter 11

***** La historia no es más que una adaptación al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia**  
 ****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

 ****** escenas muy elevadas *****

* * *

 **Capitulo 11**

Le dije a Edward me dejara en Le Dome, solamente esperé que él se fuera para regresar como un rayo hacia Cullen Publicity. Sentía que alguien me perseguía por los pasillos a pesar de que sabía que nadie podía estar a esa hora del día deambulando por ahí.

No me quitaba esa sensación en todo el día y por suerte, lo único que me tocó limpiar fue el recibidor de la empresa.

Mientras escucho música por mis auriculares y continúo limpiando de aquí para allá, veo a la reina negra atravesar las puertas de Cullen Publicity.

Sue Clearwater.

Desde luego no me ve desde donde estoy, pero que ella esté aquí, solamente significa una cosa.

Problemas.

—Hola, Isabella—Me saluda Carmen mientras me pongo mi delantal y recibo el pedido de mi primer cliente—No te ves bien ¿Has comido?

La comida no ha sido problema en todo el día. Salí de mi casa huyendo de Edward que me olvidé por completo, aunque me llamó tres veces para recordármelo y le prometí que comería.

Algo que no ha pasado.

—Estoy bien, Carmen. El día ha sido un poco largo.

—Lo sé, cariño. Tienes de esos en los que solamente necesitas un trago.

Paso lo del trago.

De nuevo mi móvil comienza a vibrar dentro de la bolsa de mi pantalón pero no me importa ahora mismo. La cafetería está en esos días en los que sabe que tuviste un día de mierda y te envían diez clientes cada cinco minutos. Me he equivocado en el cambio de dos clientes, en el pedido de otros tres y he hecho esperar a otros más entregando el café al que no les correspondía.

—Tres café para llevar—Me dice una voz que reconozco y dejo caer la cafetera caliente en mis pies.

Tengo frente a mí a Leah, Emily y Sue.

—Por Dios qué desastre el que has hecho, Isabella —Dice Sue, me mira de pies a cabeza con repudio—Si tu padre estuviese vivo…

Con lágrimas en los ojos le espeto:

—No se te ocurra mencionar a mi padre, Sue—Mi voz es temblorosa pero firme con mis palabras—Vete de aquí.

—¿Te atreves a corrernos de aquí? —Leah habla—Eres tú la que no debería de trabajar en este lugar, ni en ningún otro.

—¿Está todo bien, Isabella? —Carmen sale en mi defensa y ve el desastre que he causado—¡Por Dios, Isabella! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?

—¿Se preocupa por ella? —Sue se dirige a Carmen—Ha hecho un desastre en su café, debería de echarla ahora mismo.

Carmen abre los ojos como platos. Yo estoy a punto de caerles a golpes, sino fuera por Carmen.

—¿Cómo se atreve a decir algo así?

—Carmen, yo me encargo, por favor atiende a los clientes mientras yo me encargo de estas mujeres.

—No, no permitiré que hables con ellas—Carmen sale en mi defensa.

No quiero que Carmen se preocupe o haga esto más grande de lo que es. Por lo que me voy lejos del mostrador donde están ellas y las encaro frente a frente. Si alguien debe ser echado, serán ellas.

La cara de Emily deja mucho que desear, siempre su mirada es con lástima hacia mí y luce poco lúcida, además de demacrada y flaca.

En cambio Leah, con su vestido de diseñador, cabello perfecto y maquillaje cargado. Su madre es una barata imitación de ella.

Es una vieja ridícula con el pasar de los años.

—Será mejor que salgan de aquí, sino le diré al guardia que las saque ahora mismo de aquí.

Mi amenaza las hace reír.

—Das asco, Isabella—Leah escupe su veneno en mí.

Mi locura y desesperación se apoderan de mí, tanto que cojo lo primero que mis manos tocan de la mesa cerca de mí y lo arrojo hacia ellas.

—Su café para llevar está servido.

Su grito de euforia se escucha por todo el café llamando la atención de todo el personal. Carmen se ríe y algunos clientes también por darles su merecido.

En cuanto a mí, no sé de lo que sea capaz Leah, es la primera vez que tengo la osadía de hacer algo semejante. Rosalie tenía razón, algún día debía dejar de temerles.

—¡Eres una maldita perra! —Grita Leah, al mismo tiempo en que me da una bofetada, lo que me hace caer al suelo.

—¡Maldita seas, Isabella! —Grita Sue.

Con mucho cuidado me levanto del suelo, Carmen llega hasta mí pero la aparto para que Leah no pueda lastimarla a ella también.

—¿Estás pidiendo más, Isabella? —Pregunta, riéndose de mí. Nunca antes la había encarado después de recibir un golpe.

—Tus golpes no me harán más daño del que ya me has hecho, Leah.

Mis palabras hacen que se enfade más de la cuenta. Ahora su puño es el que va a dar directamente hacia mi rostro, me preparo para el impacto, pero nunca llega aunque cierre mis ojos. Cuando los abro, veo que una mano se ha interpuesto en mi camino.

 _Edward._

Sostiene el brazo de Leah en el aire. Sue lo ve y se preocupa por su apariencia. Emily que apenas y el café tocó su ropa no se inmuta de verlo, en realidad creo que nunca lo hace.

Pero la cara de Leah de horror no puede con ella. Que Edward la vea lo que estaba a punto de hacer me indica que no conocía esa parte de ella, o quizá sí. Pero la diferencia es que soy yo y Edward no sabe quién soy yo.

—¿Qué haces? —Leah suena ofendida—Ella acaba de arrojar mi café encima.

Edward no dice nada. Pero cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, esa mirada oscura lo dice todo.

«Dijo que mataría a quien se atreviera a lastimarme»

—Edward—La voz de Sue parece ofenderlo—Esta muchachita está loca, nos ha echado el café encima, Leah ha intentado…

—Lo que Leah ha querido hacer—La interrumpe—Lo hará ahora sobre mi cadáver.

—Edward, ¿Cómo te atreves? —Le dice Leah y Edward aun sostiene su mano.

Esto es más grande que mí. Siento la mano de Carmen en mi brazo y me lleva lejos de ahí. Pero en realidad, no quiero ir a ningún lugar en específico, solamente quiero salir de aquí.

—Isabella, ve atrás y lávate la cara, cariño.

Salgo de ahí en cuanto se me es autorizado y dejo a Edward que lidie con Leah, al fin y al cabo son casi familia y yo no encajo en nada de esto. No sé en qué demonios estaba pensando cuando hice lo que hice. Leah debe estarle diciendo la verdad a Edward y ahora…ahora siento que estoy perdida

* * *

 **EDWARD**

Si no fuese un hombre estoy seguro que pondría mis manos en su cuello y lo apretaría hasta que sus ojos dejasen de ver la luz. Isabella salió corriendo y se rehusó a salir. No estaré tranquilo hasta poder verla y saber que está bien.

Pero la llamada de mi asistente avisándome de que Emmet estaba esperándome en mi oficina, hizo que regresara cuanto antes.

—Edward.

—¿Tienes lo que te pedí? Espero que esta vez hayas hecho bien el trabajo. Necesito respuestas cuanto antes o me volveré un maldito desquiciado.

Emmet se sienta frente a mí y comienza a decir:

—Dijiste que el nombre de su padre te era familiar y tenías razón—continúa—Su padre era Charlie Swan y trabajó para Cullen Publicity en los ochentas y murió hace cinco años.

—Casi al mismo tiempo en que tomé las riendas de la empresa—Mi mente viaja rápidamente a esos años donde odié tener que llevar las empresas de mi padre y dejar la vida de Inglaterra.

—Sí. Ambos perdieron a sus padres casi el mismo año.

—La diferencia puede ser que quizá el señor Swan en realidad era un padre, no como el mío. Prosigue.

Mis duras palabras no son una sorpresa para Emmet. Fue él quien encontró a mi padre muerto en su despacho cuando era su guardaespaldas personal. Pero también eso es otra historia. Como también lo mujeriego que era y las innumerables veces que engañó y maltrató a mi madre.

—El señor Swan se volvió a casar con Sue Clearwater y Isabella se graduó con honores en la escuela de diseño el mismo año que su amiga Rosalie Hale.

Escuchar ese apellido le da sentido a todo.

—Eso quiere decir que Ella es…

«Sus hermanastras»

Me levanto de mi silla y Emmet hace lo mismo. Esta vez no podrá detenerme.

—Edward, no cometas una locura. Hay algo más y creo que no te gustará.

No hay nada peor que saber que mi dulce niña ha sufrido gracias a Leah Clearwater.

—Habla—Le ordeno.

—La señorita Swan trabaja en Cullen Publicity.

Eso no tiene sentido.

—Explícate—Esta vez lo digo con poca paciencia.

Emmet me entrega un folder y en ella contiene una fotografía cuando lo abro. Lo que veo a continuación no hace que me sienta diferente en cuanto a Bella, al contrario, siento que tengo el placer de estar con alguien más grande que yo.

En todos los aspectos.

Y veo más la luz ahora.

—Isabella Marie Swan trabaja para ti—Emmet me explica lo que no necesita explicación—Ella limpia suelos en esta empresa. Ella trabaja para ti.

No me gusta su tono. Es como si tratara de que yo me avergonzara de ella, cuando es todo lo opuestos y me sorprendo todavía más. De esto se trataba lo que veía en ella, aquella inseguridad que emanaba en sus ojos alegando diferencia entre nosotros dos.

¿Cómo podría avergonzarme?

Aprieto mis puños y veo a Emmet, no me importa golpearlo aquí mismo. Su trabajo es el que yo le diga y ése no es decirme lo que tengo yo que hacer.

Bella.

Mi dulce niña me dijo que tuvo dos hermanastras crueles en el pasado. Dos de ellas.

Las he tenido todo el tiempo en mis narices.

—Es todo, Emmet si necesito algo te llamaré.

Salgo de mi despacho y sé dónde buscar más respuestas. Todos en los pasillos se hacen a un lado al verme. Siempre me tienen miedo y no sé por qué. Pero esa es la reputación que me gané gracias a mi padre.

Al padre que me hizo abandonar lo que más quería y el culpable de todas mis desgracias.

Entro sin tocar a su despacho y la encuentro haciendo todo tipo de cosas, menos trabajando. Sabía que estaría aquí tan pronto como me miró salir del café.

—Edward—Se pone de pie y toca su cabello como si eso me importara.

—Veo que estás mejor, tu ropa luce bien.

Escucharme elogiarla—más o menos—hace que sus ojos se iluminen.

—Gracias, he encontrado algo para cambiarme ¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien—Me doy una vuelta por su gigante oficina. Es bastante lujosa para tener un simple trabajo de ejecutiva en Cullen Publicity. No me extrañaría saber por qué ella está aquí, claramente marcó su lugar aquí cuando el padre de Bella falleció.

Pero entonces, ¿Por qué ella terminó aquí y Bella limpiando suelos en mi jodida empresa?

Hay algo que no cuadra.

—Edward, ¿Estás seguro que te encuentras bien?

—¿Por qué la odias tanto? —Su sonrisa se borra cuando escucha el origen de mi pregunta.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—No te atrevas a mentirme en mi puta cara, Leah. Te conozco y sé que has sido una mujer bastante difícil con el personal, nunca me ha importado porque haces bien tu trabajo, manteniéndote al límite entre tú y yo. Pero lo que vi hoy en el café deja mucho que desear. Así que no hagas que repita la pregunta.

Luce nerviosa al igual que molesta. Ha comenzado a hiperventilar y ese lenguaje corporal solamente significa una cosa.

Me mentirá en mi puta cara.

—Te dije que ella había arrojado mi café a propósito en mi vestido ¿Tienes idea de cuánto cuesta?

—No, la verdad no me interesa. Lo único que me importa y espero que te quede claro es que, si vuelvo a presenciar algo así, sabrás quién soy en realidad.

—¿Estás amenazándome? —Se acerca a mí y pone una mano en mi hombro—Si la hemos pasado tan bien en el pasado. ¿Ya no te acuerdas?

Quito su mano de mi hombro como si me quemara.

—Será porque nunca sucedió, Leah. Entre tú y yo no ha habido, no hay ni habrá nada.

Está a punto de gritar. De convertirse en una bruja poseída o algo peor. Pero en vez de ello me sonríe.

—¿Estás interesado en ella?

—No tengo por qué responder a esa pregunta. Mi interés en las mujeres o en quién, no es de tu incumbencia, Leah.

La vigilaré de ahora en adelante. Mostrarme como su enemigo sería un error, tampoco puedo decirle que sé que Bella es su hermanastra.

Una mierda. Ellas dos son tan diferentes, no tienen ningún vínculo importante para ganarse ese título.

—Qué bueno, porque tú y ella no tienen nada en común.

Hago un conteo del uno a un millón para no ponerla en su lugar aquí mismo.

—Odio que las personas se sientan con el poder de humillar a otros y menos en mi presencia. Lo hubiese hecho con cualquier persona, pero no toleraré que lo hagas con ella… menos con ella. ¿Estás entendiendo, Leah? ¿O tengo que repetirlo? Pero te advierto, que si lo vuelvo a decir, no será nada lindo y tampoco será con palabras.

Ella aclara su garganta. Siempre me ha temido. Siempre ha sabido que soy un hombre de poca paciencia, no sé por qué, pero se ha tomado el costo de analizarme, pues que analice eso.

—Por Dios, Edward. Cálmate.

Levanto la ceja en respuesta. Camino hasta la puerta y le digo antes de salir:

—Corre la voz sobre la advertencia a tu hermana y a tu madre también.

* * *

 **Bella**

Soy la última en salir de Le Dome. Le juré y prometí mil veces a Carmen que estaría bien aunque sabía en mi interior que no era cierto. Vi a Edward salir del café fingiendo que no me conocía, más sin embargo me defendió de Leah y su madre. No tenía que hacerlo, me sé defender sola.

Ahora tendré que caminar a casa lamentándome que de nuevo, estaba equivocada.

Se avergüenza de mí. Y será peor cuando sepa que también limpio en su empresa. Me rehúso a tener lástima de mí misma de esta forma. Prefiero tener lástima sobre estarme enamorando de un hombre que no merezco ni me merece.

«Estoy enamorada de él»

—No, no, no.

Niego con la cabeza sin parar mientras voy caminando bajo la luna llena. Sería una mala idea que me reuniera con los chicos y fuésemos a divertirnos esta noche, no lo sé. Supongo que no y menos cuando recibo la llamada de Alice.

—¿Dos salidas en una semana? —Cruzo la calle, mientras hablo por mi móvil con mi amiga—¿Estás segura que estás bien?

Algo me dice que mi amiga también la está pasando mal por culpa de los hombres. Pero la diferencia es que sé quién es el culpable.

—Será una noche de chicas, solo unas copas y hablaremos.

—¿Le has dicho a Rosalie?

—Dijo que pasaría por ti después del trabajo.

Lo que fue hace unas tres horas aproximadamente y no he recibido ninguna llamada de Rosalie.

—Sabes, nos veremos en tu casa ahora mismo.

Como le dije a Alice, la vería en su casa. Pero no me imaginaba encontrármela echa un lío, empezaron las copas antes de salir de su casa y los pocos minutos, Rosalie llegó. Alegando que estaba trabajando hasta tarde.

No hice preguntas. A estas alturas Edward debió decirle lo que pasó en el café.

Y mientras estamos en el club, tomando unas copas y disfrutando de la noche de chicas, ella no deja de mirarme.

—Luces como la mierda—Dice Rosalie.

—Gracias—Respondo con sarcasmo—Es bueno que te lo diga tu mejor amiga.

—Me refiero a tu labio, está roto. ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—A mí sí me dijo—Defiende Alice con burbujas ya en su cabeza.

Tomo mi primera copa de la noche y me la llevo a la boca, terminándola de un solo golpe.

—No sabía que había exclusividad, supongo que si ya te enteraste debes saber lo que realmente ocurrió.

—¿Qué sucede contigo? —Apunta con desdén—¿Sigues molesta conmigo?

—No todo es sobre ti, Rosalie. No estoy molesta, solamente quiero disfrutar de mi noche donde Edward no sea el tema de conversación. Es un hijo de puta oportunista.

—Me alegra saber que eso es lo que realmente piensas de mí, Bella.

Cierro mis ojos de manera exagerada como si esperaba algún tipo de grito o represalia al escuchar esa voz detrás de mí.

—Hola, Edward—Escucho la voz de Rosalie.

—Hola—Continúa Alice.

—Edward ella es nuestra amiga, Alice.

—Mucho gusto, Edward Cullen—Estoy segura que él ya está frente a mí saludando a Alice y mi amiga no puede con su emoción de por fin conocer al caballero oscuro del que tanto les he hablado todo este tiempo.

Abro los ojos y un par de ojos claros están fulminándome ahora mismo. Sus ojos se posan en mis piernas descubiertas, idea de Alice de último momento y ya sé que no lo aprueba.

—¿Qué haces? —Susurra en mi oído. Sentirlo me hace cosquillas en mi cuello y mucho más. —Ese vestido es muy corto.

—Divirtiéndome con mis amigas—Evito verlo a la cara pero sé que está furioso, y sobre lo otro agrego—Corto como me gusta.

Rosalie habla con Alice por lo bajo y sé que en cualquier momento inventarán algo para dejarme sola con él.

—Alice no se siente bien, la llevaré a su casa.

La veo mal.

—Es verdad—Alice comienza a reírse, no sé si porque me está mintiendo o porque está borracha—No me siento bien, pero ustedes sí se sienten bien pueden divertirse.

Eso no tiene sentido.

Es cuando doy por terminada mi noche y soy la primera en levantarme de mi asiento, dejo caer un par de billetes de mi bebida y les digo:

—En ese caso yo también me voy, esto ha ido más allá de lo divertido.

Es mi momento para irme y paso cerca de Edward, caminando lejos de él. En cuanto llego a la salida del club puedo sentir mi espalda tocar con su pecho.

—Puedo llegar a mi casa por mi cuenta—Mascullo mientras intento llamar a un taxi.

La camioneta de Edward se posa frente a mí en lugar del taxi y me doy por vencida. Decidiendo mejor caminar. Aunque los zapatos van a matar a mis pies, es peor subir a su camioneta.

Cuando pienso que se dará por vencido camina al lado mío. Me da risa que un hombre como él camine por las calles de Seattle a esta hora de la noche, por capricho, por orgullo.

—Vete, Edward.

No dice nada.

Y sigue así unas calles más arriba hasta que los hombres se me quedan mirando más de lo normal, entonces eso llama su atención. Haciéndolo gruñir y tomando mi mano para pegarme a su cuerpo.

Ese aroma me embriaga y me hace sentir segura de alguna forma. Me dejo hacer y continúo caminando, pero las miradas no cesan, hasta que su paciencia tiene un límite y me arroja a un lado de la calle donde la camioneta nos ha estado siguiendo, abre la puerta para mí y soy la primera en entrar. Estoy cansada de caminar.

Cuando estamos en marcha no dejo de verlo, y él tampoco a mí, este desafío y este juego estúpido no tiene sentido.

—Tu vestido es muy corto.

Vaya noticia. Como si me importara.

—Ya lo dijiste. Tú eres muy serio, eso es más peligroso.

No sonríe, pero qué digo, él nunca lo hace.

—Has tomado de nuevo.

—Con que de eso se trata, ¿Crees que estoy ebria? —y antes de que responda—Te aviso que no, Edward. No estoy ebria, tampoco lo estuve esta tarde en la que huiste.

Estoy resentida por ello y lo aceptaría si lo notara, pero sé que no lo hará.

Edward no deja de verme. Siempre me está mirando con sus ojos llenos de deseo y hambre. Pero esta vez es diferente. No estoy tan segura, pero juraría que me ve diferente ahora mismo.

Su semblante es relajado y como si su mirada intentara decirme o más bien convencerme de algo. Pero no sé el qué.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Levanto la ceja—No luces bien, estás raro.

Lame sus labios.

—Tengo ganas de ti.

Me sonrojo y se da cuenta. Le gusta y por fin sonrío. Cuando lo hago, él también lo hace. Edward Cullen me sonríe, muestra unos perfectos dientes blancos y estoy por echarme a llorar.

—Tu sonrisa es aterradora.

Eso hace que deje de hacerlo y me lanzo en sus brazos en respuesta para besarlo.

—Ya. Me has convencido con esa sonrisa.

—Si tenía que sonreír para que me besaras lo hubiese hecho desde la noche en que te conocí.

—Me alegro que tengas confianza en ti mismo.

Hago memoria de esa noche como si fuese hace muchos años, pero en realidad es lo contrario.

—Fue ayer—Me burlo de nuevo—No fue hace mucho tiempo.

—Yo creo que sí—Acaricia mi cabello, mi cara y su mano llega a mi culo y lo azota—Ahora que te he convencido, te tengo que recordar algo.

Me folló en su auto. Hizo que lo montara mientras la camioneta estaba en marcha, y menos mal que había un gran panel oscuro que dividía la parte de atrás con la del conductor. Por lo que Felix no sabía lo que sucedía mientras daba vueltas por toda la ciudad por órdenes de Edward.

Me corrí gritando su nombre y él el mío, me quedé con la imagen de él sonriéndome de nuevo y ahora estoy en su apartamento viéndolo trabajar en su despacho.

—Si iba a saber que trabajarías no hubiese venido—Hago mojitos, mientras me acerco a él. Este lado de su despacho es diferente y no lo noté la última vez que estuve aquí.

Edward escribiendo en su Mac. Al ver que me he dado cuenta de lo que hace, cierra el ordenador como algo prohibido para ver.

—¿Qué escribes? —Hace que me sienta en su regazo y acaricio su cabello.

—Nada en particular, pero me gusta hacerlo de vez en cuando.

—Hay un piano aquí, ¿También es algo que haces de vez en cuando?

Mueve la cabeza asintiendo.

—Si me dices que también dibujas no podré creerte—Me burlo, pero al ver que me sonríe tímido, me sorprendo—¿Lo haces?

—Sí. El arte es parte de mí en muchas maneras. Es por lo que siempre he vivido.

—Pensé que eras un hombre de negocios solamente.

Edward besa la punta de mi nariz.

—Lo soy, pero por deber no por algo que me apasione.

Me siento identificada de alguna forma. Es como yo. Somos lo que por deber nos tocó pero no porque lo amemos. En este caso nadie amaría limpiar suelos teniendo una carrera por delante.

—Quiero que dejes el café.

Busco su mirada. Está serio lo que significa que está hablando en serio.

—Es mi trabajo, Edward.

—Lo sé y puedes tener otro.

No me gusta adónde se va dirigiendo con esta conversación.

—¿Y de qué crees tú que puedo trabajar?

—Una diseñadora.

Me levanto de su regazo como un resorte.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

Me tiembla la voz y Edward está tan calmado que me molesta. No puede decirme algo como eso. No es el único maldito trabajo que tengo, pero eso parece que no lo sabe aún.

—Lo investigué—No veo culpabilidad en sus palabras —Sé que te graduaste con Rosalie en la escuela de diseño. Lo que no entiendo es qué haces trabajando en Le Dome cuándo podrías estar haciendo algo más.

—¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer algo como eso, Edward?

—Lo importante es que lo sé, Bella.

—Acabas de decirme que tienes el deber de trabajar en tu empresa pero no es lo que realmente querías para tu vida. ¿No crees que es algo hipócrita de tu parte sugerir que deje mi trabajo?

Cierra sus ojos ahora y deja salir aire de su boca.

En cuanto a mí, no sé qué otra cosa podría decirle más que negarme a todo y a sus órdenes que de un día para otro cree que puedo acatar.

—Bella, no es lo que...

—¿Qué más has investigado, Edward?

Silencio.

—Nada, Bella. Es la verdad y quiero que me digas por qué trabajas en ese lugar.

Ojalá pudiera decírselo.

—Personas como yo también tenemos derecho a nuestra privacidad, ¿no crees?

Mis palabras suenan como golpes para él.

—Es diferente— Intenta defenderse.

—¿Es diferente porque tú tienes dinero y yo no?

—No es lo que quise decir—Su voz ahora es ronca y firme.

La decepción y el toque crudo de realidad manipulan mi mente y cuerpo. Ahora lo único que puedo hacer es salir de aquí para huir de esto. De sus órdenes y explicaciones. Porque sé que le diré la verdad en cualquier momento y aún no estoy preparada.

Es una tontería.

—Me iré ahora mismo.

—No, Bella. No te vayas, hablemos esto.

Me rompe por dentro. En realidad quisiera decírselo. Pero sé que hay algo más.

—Ojalá tú también me dieras un poco, Edward. Pero me confunde tu mirada, tus palabras y a veces tus acciones. Actuaste hoy como si no me conocieras y más sin embargo me defendiste.

Edward se quita sus gafas y las arroja a su escritorio. Camina hacia mí y yo retrocedo.

—No te atrevas a huir, Bella. —Parece que ya conoce cada una de mis intenciones.—No te atrevas a huir de mí, basta.

Llega hasta mí y limpia una lágrima de mejilla que me traiciona. Es la primera vez que lloro de esta forma frente a él.

—Lo siento—Es lo único que puedo decir antes de que él me tome entre sus brazos y levanté del suelo. Rodeo su cintura con mis piernas y lo abrazo fuerte hasta querer traspasar su alma y ver lo que esconde dentro.

Me lleva hasta su escritorio y me sienta frente a él, quitándome su camisa de botones y de nuevo vuelvo a estar desnuda frente a él.

—Deja de huir, Bella—Me ruega al mismo tiempo en que besa mi cuello. La música en el fondo rompe mi alma al escuchar su letra.

 _Pienso que lo puedes hacer mucho mejor que yo_

 _Después de todo las mentiras que te hice creer_

 _La culpa me patea y empiezo a ver_

 _El borde de la cama_

 _Donde tu camisón solía estar_

 _Me dije a mí mismo que no te echaría de menos_

 _Pero recordé_

 _Lo que se siente estar a tu lado_

 _Realmente extraño tu cabello en mi cara_

 _Y la manera de tus inocentes gustos_

 _Y pienso que deberías saber esto_

 _Te lo mereces mucho más que yo_

 _Me dije a mí mismo "No te echaré de menos"_

 _Pero recordé_

 _Lo que se siente estar a tu lado_

 _Realmente extraño tu cabello en mi cara_

 _Y la manera de tus inocentes gustos_

 _Y pienso que deberías saber esto_

 _Te lo mereces mucho más que yo…_

—Cuando te vas de alguna forma—Pronuncia mientras su pene va entrando poco a poco en mí—siento que lo pierdo todo.

 _Oh, Edward._

—No estoy huyendo, Edward.

Me embiste de un solo golpe y clavo mis uñas en su espalda.

—Bésame—Me pide viéndome a los ojos mientras me hace suya—Bésame hasta que sea capaz de volver a creer, mi dulce niña.

—Edward, por favor—Nuestros besos son salados. Nuestras almas están conectadas de una manera que duele y al mismo tiempo nada más puede existir más que esto. Nosotros.

Estoy enamorada de este hombre y él me pide que lo haga volver a creer.

No sabe que por creer demasiado, esperamos lo imposible.

—No tienes que creer, Edward—Le agarro la cara y entrego mi orgasmo en su boca—Solo tienes que aceptarlo.

Y él me acepta a mí tanto como yo acepto el hecho de que no podemos estar juntos como queremos.

Como él quiere para sea yo la que termine de creer de que los cuentos de hadas sí existen.


	12. Chapter 12

***** La historia no es más que una adaptación al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia**

 ****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

 ****** escenas muy elevadas *****

* * *

 **Capitulo 12**

No pude quedarme de nuevo. Tampoco él me buscó. Sabía que todo había terminado cuando a los siguientes días tampoco visitó el Le Dome o lo vi andar por los pasillos de Cullen Publicity.

Era como si nunca lo hubiese conocido. Pero la diferencia era que no necesitaba verlo para darme cuenta que él era real y que existía.

Me lo decía mi corazón y mi alma. Buscaba su olor en mi cama, el olor que permaneció por un tiempo hasta que no lo sentí más.

—Isabella, necesitaré que me ayudes a servir bebidas en la conferencia que tendrán los ejecutivos esta tarde.

No me sorprende que me lo pida. Tampoco no es la primera vez que no sirvo solamente para limpiar suelos en este lugar.

—De acuerdo, señor Clay.

Soy como un zombi andante mientras cambio mi overol por ropa que dé menos pena y subo al último piso a la sala de conferencias a servir las bebidas.

No me importa ver a Edward. O al menos eso me digo a mi misma. Hasta que lo veo en su silla de ejecutivo en el lugar más importante de la mesa. La gran pantalla frente a él está apagada. Y él se limita a ver hacia abajo la carpeta que tiene en sus manos. Mientras los demás hablan entre sí.

También veo a Leah. Me sonríe desde lo lejos y pongo los ojos en blanco.

Idiota.

Rosalie habla algo con Edward, bastante cerca y ella pone por un segundo la mano en su hombro.

No sé por qué me siento celosa al respecto. Ellos hacen mejor pareja.

«No pienses estupideces, Isabella»

Arrojo ese pensamiento hacia a un lado y la pantalla se enciende. Obligo a mis pies a moverse lejos de la visión de Edward cuando le doy cuenta que es una mala idea de que me vea.

Luce hermoso.

Su traje esta vez es un poco más claro y su camisa es de un color azul intenso.

A veces dicen que te vistes según tu estado de ánimo. Edward siempre viste de traje oscuro, pero no hoy.

Me hace sonreír.

Las bebidas no se servirán hasta el final. Por lo que el resto del personal permanecemos en el fondo y esperamos que la conferencia acabe. Me las arreglaré para que Edward no me vea.

Una mujer, la expositora supongo se pone de pie y comienza a hablar.

El estómago me duele. De pronto siento la sensación de no querer estar aquí. La conferencia terminará en cualquier momento y Edward puede que me reconozca esta vez.

Rosalie no se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia. Ha estado bastante ocupada hablando con Edward por lo bajo mientras escuchan a la mujer hablar.

En cuanto a Leah se ha olvidado que estoy aquí y no es propio de ella. Me siento extraña e incómoda al punto de querer salir de aquí. He empezado a sudar frío

y temblar.

No puede ser un ataque de pánico cuando todo a mi alrededor está bien. ¿Está bien?

Todo sucede en cámara lenta cuando camino hacia la salida la voz de Leah esta vez hace eco en mi cabeza:

 _—¡Aquí! ¡Justo aquí podemos exponer cómo una persona puede ser dos caras! ¡¿Cuántos aquí les gusta el cuento de Cenicienta?!... Levanten sus manos… Veo muchas, eso me da mucha alegría, todos fuimos amantes de los cuentos. Bueno, sigamos con esto para ser más específicos; en la primera fotografía… podemos observar cómo alguien con poca clase, pero con mucho anhelo poder tener una buena vida, el trabajo no denigra, ¿o sí?_

Oh, Dios mío.

 _—Los overoles siempre funcionan para una chica del aseo, esto es tan cuento de hadas ¡Es una linda chica! Seguro hace que los pisos brillen._

 _En la pantalla frente a todos hay una fotografía mía vestida de overol, también me veo limpiando los suelos de Cullen Publicity._

 _—¿Qué dices, Edward? ¿Te gusta cómo brilla el suelo por dónde caminas?_ —La mano de Edward posa sobre su mentón sosteniendo su rostro, luce pensativo, pero no estoy segura si él es parte de esto. Y me niego a creer que así sea.

 _—En la siguiente imagen podemos comprender que probablemente muchas chicas del aseo viven su propio cuento de hadas. ¡Miren que sin ese overol es muy distinta!_

La fiesta.

La terraza.

Edward conmigo.

«¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo!»

 _—¡Qué hermoso vestido azul!—_ Todo dentro de mí se rompe— _Incluso en eso combina, es tan Cenicienta, incluso tiene un príncipe azul_ —Se dirige hacia Edward— _Edward, ¿crees en los cuentos de hada? ¿Una persona cómo tú puede ser el príncipe azul de una chica que limpia los suelos de tu compañía? Creí que la seriedad se te daba mucho, pero he comprobado que probablemente no todos tienen un final feliz._

»Bueno, quizás nuestra chica de limpieza quiere hacerle vivir un cuento de hadas. Bueno, ese hermoso vestido azul muestra que la mujer no sólo puede ser alguien que se abstenga a limpiar los suelos de una gran compañía, sino que también puede darse el lujo de vivir una noche de ensueño sin toque de queda a las doces, ¿verdad, Edward?

La mirada de Edward choca con la mía y por primera vez veo una reacción sincera en él.

 _No hace nada._

 _No dice nada._

Los cuentos de hadas no existen, y tampoco mi historia con Edward.

Sin miras atrás salí corriendo de ahí, llorando como una idiota y furiosa conmigo misma y con Edward. De Leah no podía esperar menos. Sabía que ella tarde o temprano lo descubriría. Pero lo que no logro sacarme de la cabeza es que Edward se quedara de brazos cruzados.

¿Y a quién quiero engañar? Sabía desde un inicio que cuando Edward supiera la verdad, nada cambiaría y mi temor era la realidad al final.

Yo misma me lo busqué, yo soy la única culpable.

He permanecido las últimas horas diciéndome a mí misma que continúe. Si Edward lo hace ¿Qué me detiene a mí? Fue un maldito cobarde y no pienso derramar una lágrima más por él. Así que iré a buscarlo y terminaré esto por él de una vez por todas.

Frente a su gran rascacielos, limpio mi cara, aún sigo con mi sucio overol y no me importa. No me dio tiempo de cambiarme y tampoco es que necesitara vestir de etiqueta para hacer lo que voy a hacer.

Rosalie tampoco hizo nada, lo que me da a entender que lo eligió a él. No puede Edward mostrarse como una víctima por no haberle dicho que era la jodida chica que limpiaba suelos en su oficina. ¡Malditamente no puede!

Mi mejor amiga tampoco hizo nada.

El hombre del que me enamoré tampoco hizo nada.

Debo tener un problema conmigo misma por esperar demasiado de las personas.

Sin más, entro al vestíbulo y el elevador está despejado, el chico de recepción no se inmuta en absoluto de mi presencia y presiono el botón que da directo al apartamento lujoso de Edward.

1…2…3…4…12.

Las puertas se abren, y aunque no estoy directamente dentro de su apartamento, estoy frente a su puerta. El número de color oro me hace burla a la cara. No escucho ruido alguno del otro lado.

Llevo mi dedo índice al botón del timbre y espero. Los segundos se hacen horas hasta que escucho un ruido que viene del interior.

 _Tacones._

La puerta se abre y es Rosalie quien aparece frente a mí, con una bata de baño, cabello húmedo y nada de maquillaje en el rostro.

Mi mente viaja a lo desconocido, doloroso y cruel, pero me contengo de pensar en lo obvio. Pero cuando veo a Edward detrás de Rosalie vistiendo una toalla alrededor de su cintura, siento que voy a desmayarme.

—Isabella—Duele el rostro de mi amiga frente a mí. Mi primera reacción es salir corriendo fuera de esa escena.

—¡Isabella, no! —El grito de Rosalie me hace correr más deprisa hasta llegar al elevador, pero cuando entro, una mano interrumpe que las puertas se cierren.

Edward.

Agitado por salir corriendo detrás de mí, luciendo únicamente un pantalón de mezclilla me detiene y me saca fuera del elevador.

—¡No, Edward! —Le grito, golpeándolo al mismo tiempo.

—¡Y una mierda! —Me toma entre sus brazos, me carga en su espalda y camina de nuevo hacia su apartamento. No veo a Rosalie por ningún lado cuando los dos entramos.

—¡Bájame, Edward! —Golpeo su espalda hasta que me coloca en el piso.

—Deja de gritar, Bella.

—¡Al diablo contigo! —Lo empujo, pero apenas y lo muevo. Ya siento mi voz pesada por las ganas de llorar que tengo al ver la traición frente a mí.

Rosalie se hace presente, ahora lleva ropa y su cara no se ve nada bien. Está llorando y teme por mis palabras.

 _Me rompe el corazón._

—¿Desde cuándo, Edward? —Veo a Rosalie—¿Desde cuándo?

—No, Isabella, no es lo que estás pensando. —Rosalie se suelta a llorar, ve a Edward y yo lo veo a él. Más le vale que comience a hablar por primera vez en su puta vida. Estoy cansada de los secretos y sus evasivas.

—Edward—Digo con voz entrecortada—Por favor, dime…

—Bella—Su mano llega a mi rostro y limpia una lágrima de mi mejilla— _Mi dulce niña_.

Me llena de rabia que me llame así. La palma de mi mano va a dar directamente su mejilla. Rosalie ahoga un grito de sorpresa y Edward sostiene mis manos para que no siga golpeándolo.

—¡Estuviste acostándote con ella todo este tiempo!

—¡Basta, Bella! —Sostiene mi cara fuertemente para que lo vea—¡Mírame!

—¡No! —Le grito.

—¡Mírame a la puta cara! —No conozco este hombre que tengo frente a mí. Todo comienza a darme vueltas. El corazón me late tan fuerte que hace mis oídos doler. Quizá si los cierro todo esto sea una pesadilla.

Una pesadilla más. Así que eso es lo que hago, y cuando todo se vuelve negro, una paz invade todo mi cuerpo y me dejo caer en los brazos de Edward.

—Bella—Su voz se escucha como un suave susurro. Besa mis labios entre abiertos y soy consciente de que me lleva en brazos hacia algún lugar. También siento la mano de Rosalie en mi rostro. Pensé que su tacto me quemaría, pero no me hace nada.

 _No siento nada._

 _—Creo que ha sido demasiado para ella_ —Es la voz de Rosalie _—¿Está consciente?_

No sé por qué no puedo moverme.

 _—Sí, solo está débil_ —Le dice Edward, ¿Cómo sabe? — _Haré que Felix traiga algo de comida. Lo necesitará, ahora la dejaré dormir un poco. Mientras nosotros nos encargamos de algo._

 _—Sí, cuando despierte le diremos todo._

¿Todo? ¿Cuánto es todo? ¿Y por qué no me puedo mover? Estoy tan cansada. Edward tiene razón, me vendría bien dormir un poco. Si tengo que salir corriendo otra vez, necesitaré la fuerza necesaria.

 _Un cuerpo._

 _Hay un cuerpo al lado mío, pero sé que no es Edward. No huele como él._

 _Veo apenas su corto cabello. Tampoco luce como él._

 _¿Quién es este chico? Estoy segura que tiene mi edad, o es menor que yo, aunque no estoy tan segura._

 _Tengo miedo de tocarlo y que se trate de otra broma de Leah y Emily, pero entonces recuerdo que no soy una adolescente y no vivo más con ellas._

 _¿Por qué he dicho el nombre de Edward? No sé quién es él._

 _El cuerpo no se mueve y ahora siento mucho frío. Observo mi ropa, estoy usando el mismo vestido color azul que usé en la fiesta en la que Rosalie me invitó._

 _No me gustan los vestidos._

 _Tengo miedo de tocarlo, no se mueve y tampoco respira, su pecho no sube y baja como el de una persona normal en esa posición. Tiene la mano sobre su rostro, no puedo verlo bien, pero sé que es guapo._

 _Hay un color amarillento en su piel, no luce normal. Tampoco me siento normal y la habitación no la reconozco, pero sí el frío y la noche._

 _—¿Hola?_

 _No responde, es cuando rodeo la cama y voy hacia el lado de él. Me acerco poco a poco, colocando una rodilla en la cama y levantando mi mano para quitar la suya de su rostro._

 _—¡Nooooo! —grito cuando me doy cuenta de quién se trata._

 _Nadie responde a mis gritos. Cuando gritaba mi padre salía corriendo a mi habitación. Pero esta vez nadie lo hace. No sé dónde estoy, tampoco sé qué hace el cuerpo de Jacob en mi cama. Sé que es mi cama._

 _Jacob, Jacob, Jacob._

 _Los ojos de Jacob se abren a pesar de que está muerto. No me asusta, sé que no es real._

 _—Isabella—musita, los vellos de mis brazos se erizan como los de mi nuca al escuchar su voz. No suena igual, es pesada y casi enferma._

 _—Jacob._

 _Cierra sus ojos pero su boca sigue moviéndose cuando dice:_

 _—Es momento de despertar, dulce niña._

* * *

 **hola a todas como estan que les parece porfin pude actualizar bueno 2 capitulos ya que esta por terminarse la adaptacion le quedan 3 capitulos para acabar que les parecio?**


	13. Chapter 13

***** La historia no es más que una ADAPTACIÓN al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia**  
 ****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

 ****** escenas muy elevadas *****

* * *

 **Capitulo 13**

Abro los ojos y mi encuentro con el rostro de Edward a mi lado. Me sonríe de nuevo. Mi pecho se ve en su rostro y luego recuerdo lo que sucedió. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y Edward están una vez su boca en mi mejilla y lame mis lágrimas.

—No llores, mi dulce niña. ¿Te he despertado?

¿Acaso él tenía pesadillas también? Lo veo sudoroso y algo nervioso.

 _Oh, Edward._

—Ojalá pudiera —Digo sin verlo a los ojos— Ojalá pudiera retroceder el tiempo.

Una bola de aire se forma en su garganta por mis palabras.

—¿Hasta qué momento?

Lo veo.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —Musito con frialdad— Puedo ser muy cruel cuando rompen mi corazón.

Su mano toca mi pecho. Lo puedes sentir, porque en el momento en que me has visto y vuelve a sonar, esta vez luce triste.

—No puedo creer que haya roto el primer corazón que ha llegado a amar.—

Llevo mi mano a mi boca para sollozar en ella. ¿Eso es cierto? O es un sueño más. Ahora es Edward quien dirá que es momento de despertar seguramente.

—No digas eso —Rechazo — No te atrevas a tener compasión por mí. No tienes que fingir más. Soy la chica que limpia los suelos en tu empresa, tú y yo…

—Tú y yo y lo que tenemos es perfecto, Bella Swan —Me interrumpe, besando mis labios suavemente. En ese momento Rosalie entra a la habitación. Ni siquiera me di cuenta que estaba en la habitación de Edward. Trae consigo una bandeja con una hamburguesa y papas fritas, además de donas.

Es mi comida favorita cuando estoy triste, de hecho de ambas.

—Qué bueno que despertaste.

Coloca la bandeja cerca de mí. Se acerca lo suficiente para hacerlo y se aleja un poco. Cuando veas tu presencia no es mi agrado, pero Edward la detiene.

—Quédate, Rosalie.

¿Se puede tener en cuenta una sola habitación? Somos, _éramos_ mejores amigas, nos hemos compartido todo, pero no voy a compartirlo con él con nadie, de hecho se puede quedar con él.

—Edward, no es un buen momento.

Edward me ve, siéntete a mi lado y yo hago lo mismo, pero para salir de aquí cuanto antes.

—Yo me voy.

—Tú te quedas, Bella —Tome mi mano esta vez — Vas a escuchar, y si quieres ir al final, te dejaré, pero te buscaré al día siguiente y me recargaré a volver al día siguiente, y al siguiente ¿ Ha entendido?

No digo nada. Más muevo mi cabeza está indicando un sí.

Luce nerviosa, Rosalie está triste y yo estoy confundida. Hago lo que siento a un lado y yo espero a lo que tenga que decir.

—Después de que te fueras por culpa de Leah—Recuerdo ese momento y quiero llorar—Se volvió loca al darse cuenta que eras _mía._ Nos atacó con bebidas a Rosalie y a mí.

Abro los ojos como platos. No me imagino a Leah volviéndose loca, en verdad sí.

Rosalie se ríe al recordar ese momento. Pensé que Edward no la había puesto en su lugar pero me equivoqué.

—Rosalie has actuado un poco extraña estos días—Le digo con tono seco—Le dijiste a Alice que has salido tarde del trabajo, cuando yo sé que no es así, te he buscado en tu oficina al salir y nunca estás. Pensé que me estabas evadiendo y…

—Rosalie me acompaña dos veces por semana a un lugar, Bella—Edward la defiende y la cara de Rosalie es de tristeza.

—¿Qué lugar? —Hago la pregunta para ambos.

Ahora quien parece avergonzado es Edward. No tengo idea de lo que estén ocultando, pero claramente se ve que le cuesta confiar en mí y puedo entenderlo.

Entonces tomo su mano como si de alguna manera lo ayudara.

—Estoy en AA.

—¿Alcohólicos anónimos?

—Sí—Responde Rosalie al ver que a Edward se le dificulta hablar sobre ello.

—No tomo desde que te conozco, Bella. Pero el pensamiento está siempre ahí, Rosalie pensó que sería una buena idea.

No sé por qué, pero eso me hace llorar. Ahora entiendo por qué preguntaba una y otra vez del porqué tomaba. Todo tiene sentido y me siento como una idiota, en cuanto a Edward y Rosalie, me equivoqué con ellos y me siento el doble de idiota.

—Eso es perfecto, Edward—Aprieto su mano y veo a Rosalie—Yo no tenía idea.

Me levanto y me lanzo a los brazos de Edward, lo abrazo y él me abraza con fuerza. Siempre lo hace así, es lo que más le gusta y eso está bien.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti—Susurro en su oído.

Después voy con mi amiga y la abrazo también.

—Lo siento mucho, yo no tenía idea. Por favor perdóname no debí dudar de ti, de ninguno de los dos.

—Está bien—Rosalie llora—Yo en tu lugar habría reaccionado igual.

La veo a la cara y ella sonríe tímida.

—¿Has conocido a alguien?

—Más o menos, no es nada… aún.

—¿Quién es? —Veo a Edward, él debe de saberlo. Pero al ver la expresión en su rostro de sorpresa me indica que tampoco lo sabe.

—Es Emmet—Confiesa con un rubor divertido en su rostro.

¿Emmet? No lo conozco, pero seguro Edward sí.

—Él es tan…

—Viejo—Edward la interrumpe—¿Cómo se te ocurre salir con un viejo, Rosalie?

Me divierte verlo reaccionar así. Es como si fuese su padre o hermano mayor, yo qué sé, y hace algunas horas pensaba que eran algo más. Arrojo ese pensamiento lejos de mi mente para no sentirme como una tonta.

Nunca más.

—Aquí el único viejo eres tú, Edward—Rosalie comienza a pelear con él y yo tomo mi hamburguesa para darle el primer mordisco mientras me divierto verlos discutir.

Esto de compartir mejor amiga me gusta, y lo siguiente.

Edward me abrazó esa noche. Y mientras estaba entre sus brazos, desnudos después de hacer por largas horas el amor y dejarnos claro lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, me pidió algo que no sabía si podía hacer.

—Quiero que vengas a Inglaterra conmigo—Me pide—Quiero que conozcas otra parte de mí.

—No sabía que alguien como tú podría tener más de lo que ya tiene.

Siento su erección de nuevo en mi culo.

—Cuando te hice mía la primera vez pensaba que no merecía nada más. Contigo he aprendido a aceptar que cosas buenas pueden suceder.

—¿Dónde está el hombre que dijo que ninguna mujer superaba una noche con él?

Mi burla no le hace gracia.

—Aún no lo superas, mi dulce niña. No se te olvide que puedo hacerte mía ahora mismo y jugar a ser ese hombre de nuevo.

 _Por mí no hay problema._

Sé que él no podrá superarlo, ni yo. Porque el sentimiento es mutuo.

Mi mente me traiciona llevándome a la realidad que lo acompaña a él y a mí ahora.

—¿Cómo puedes estar conmigo, Edward?

—No te atrevas, Bella—Me ordena—No lo arruines. Ahora lo sé todo. Sé que Leah era parte de tu familia y el daño que te han hecho. Sé que has sufrido mucho y no seré una de esas personas también. Seré quién te haga feliz, haz cambiado mi vida, nena. Tanto que me asusto en el hombre que me has convertido.

—¿Inhumano?

—Me haces querer creer. Y dejar mis reglas a un lado.

Eso no me gusta.

—Quizá es hora de dejar de seguir órdenes y empezar a seguir tu corazón, ¿No crees?

—Sé de algo mejor—Su voz suena pesada, casi como que está a punto de quedarse dormido—Que no habrá nada que me impida seguir adorándote.

Sonrío cerrando mis ojos también y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tengo miedo de despertar y ser yo misma.

Aterrizamos en el aeropuerto de Londres y después otro avión privado nos llevó directamente a Galés. En el oeste de Gran Bretaña.

Me siento abrumada, nerviosa y lo siguiente. Edward no ha dicho mucho sobre su familia. Sé que tiene una hermana y una sobrina bebé. Pero me da miedo preguntar sobre alguna madre o padrastro, porque su padre murió según lo poco que me dijo Rosalie.

Y hablando de ella, me despedí junto con ella y mis padres. Era la primera vez que viajaba lejos de América y desde luego, Edward los convenció de dejarme ir, y ellos desde un inicio no estaban oponiéndose en absoluto.

—Estás muy callada—Su mano toca mi pierna.

He luchado por no vestir de esta manera. Sé que él es un hombre reservado, pero no sé su familia o la otra parte de él sea lo que sea que signifique.

Lo único que pude hacer es decir que sí cuando una estilista llegó a su apartamento en compañía de Rosalie. Cortaron un poco mi cabello, pero solo un poco. Algo que no estaba en los planes de Edward y desde luego, no fue de su agrado.

—Volverá a crecer, Edward.

Es él el que ha estado callado por su enfado. Lo convencí cuando me miró salir con un hermoso vestido de encaje y falda pomposa, también un abrigo azul claro y zapatos de tacón. Quería verme en mis converse, pero me negué.

—Tu cabello estaba perfecto como estaba.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Exageras.

—Entonces cortaré mi barba en cuanto lleguemos a casa.

Reacciono peor que él dedicándole una mirada de advertencia.

—No te atrevas, Edward Cullen.

Su carcajada suena como eco a mi alrededor. Me gusta verle así, y su sonrisa aunque me intimida, me gusta.

—Volverá a crecer—Contraataca.

Sé lo que significa.

—Lección aprendida, señor.

Estoy nerviosa. Estoy tomando demasiado fuerte la mano de Edward. El auto se ha detenido frente a una inmensa mansión.

No estoy segura que sea el término indicado para referirme a una casa como ésta.

El camino fue bastante largo pasando unos gigantes portones, que juraría, eran bañados en oro con las iniciales _PC_ sobre él.

No pregunté lo que esas letras significaran, pero sé que C es por Cullen.

—Estarás bien, Bella—Besa mi mano—Te adorarán.

Felix abre la puerta para nosotros y Edward es el primero en salir. Toma mi mano y salgo. El aire se siente diferente o soy yo la que se siente diferente al estar aquí.

Un hombre bastante mayor y vestido de traje es el primero en cruzar la entrada y recibirnos.

— _Lord_ Cullen—Dice en el mismo acento que Edward y hace una pequeña reverencia

—Hope—Lo saluda cordialmente—Te presento a Bella Swan.

Hope hace una pequeña reverencia también hacía mí. No sé por qué lo ha llamado Lord, me parece divertido. Solamente espero que no se dirija de esa forma tan formal hacia mí.

—Un placer, Hope.

—Señorita Swan, bienvenida.

—Bella, Hope es el único del que te tienes que preocupar. Cuando conozcas a mi madre y hermana será más fácil.

—¿Madre?—me aferro más a su brazo—¿Tienes una madre?

Caminamos hacia el interior cuando responde:

—Desde luego, Bella. Estoy seguro que sabes cómo se _hacen_ a los bebés.

Muy cómico. Pero no es lo que quise decir. Aunque su cara sobre bebés es divertida.

—Tú eres un _bebé_ muy grande—Me burlo.

Escucho pasos hacia nosotros y desde ya me falta la respiración.

Al entrar al vestíbulo me llevo la gran sorpresa de que es toda una obra de arte. Es ridículamente lujoso. Casi como un hotel de cinco estrellas, aunque nunca he estado en uno en realidad. En las paredes hay ángeles que cuelgan de ella, ellos también deber ser bañados en oro. Es casi como una iglesia, pero con el toque clásico de un hogar.

Hay muchos hombres usando cierto uniforme único diferente al de Hope. Solamente los he visto en las películas clásicas de la realeza británica, supongo que es algo cultural.

Una mujer que usa moño en su cabello completamente blanco viene sonriendo hacia nosotros. La reconozco de la foto que tiene Edward en casa. Ella debe ser su madre, en compañía de una mujer que podría ser su hermana, luce mayor que yo, pero no es más vieja que Edward. Ambas visten con vestido casi casual, muy elegantes y nos sonríen. Su hermana tiene el mismo color de sus ojos, pero cabello rubio, es bastante alta como Edward, delgada y refinada. Su madre tiene los ojos más oscuros y parece tímida como él.

—Edward—Su madre besa ambas mejillas y luego su hermana.

—Madre—Se dirige a ellas—Tanya.

Cuando se separan, su madre me abraza como si me conociera.

—Tú debes ser, Isabella—Me besa ambas mejillas—Soy Esme, la madre de Edward. Es un placer conocerte al fin.

 _¿Al fin?_

Nota mi cara de sorpresa al saber más ella de mí que lo opuesto, veo a Edward y no es capaz de ocultar una sonrisa.

—¿Estás sonriendo? —Dice su hermana sorprendida—Creo que el mundo acabará pronto.

—¡Tanya! —La reprende Esme.

—Yo soy Tanya—Me abraza—La hermana mayor de Edward hasta donde sé.

—Mucho gusto a ambas.

—Es tan linda, Edward—Afirma su madre viéndolo y yo me sonrojo—Ya me estaba preocupando de que no trajeras a ninguna chica a casa.

Su hermana Tanya se ríe en una fuerte carcajada.

—Madre—Mi hombre serio la reprende y toma mi mano.

Tanya se acerca a mí mientras su madre toma del brazo a Edward y nos encaminamos a la sala principal. Me llevo la sorpresa de que es más grande que cualquier sala que haya visto, incluso en la televisión. Edward está loco si piensa que hay un mejor lugar que éste, es un hogar acogedor y su madre y hermana son agradables.

—¿Cómo soportas a un _Lord_ como él? —Pregunta y antes de que pueda responder continúa diciendo—Es increíble que prefiriera ir a América que servir a su pueblo. Convéncelo que nos visiten más a menudo, por favor.

—¿Su pueblo? ¿Lord?

Tanya se acerca a mí con una expresión de asombro. Es como si también estaría diciendo algo prohibido o secreto, más bien yo diría exclusivo e importante.

—¿No te lo ha dicho?

Por el rabillo del ojo Edward sigue hablando con su madre mientras Ariel sigue queriendo susurrar el secreto mejor guardado de Edward.

Por mi cara ella entiende que es un No.

—Edward, es un Duque.

 _Oh, mierda._

No bastaba un día para que Edward pudiese mostrarme todo el palacio. La jodida _P_ era de eso, un palacio. Mejor dicho, Su palacio.

El palacio Cullen.

La palabra "Duque" revotaba en mi cabeza, y después de comer el famoso Sunday roast, un plato elaborado generalmente con carne de vaca, cordero o pollo, servido con verduras variadas, el Yorkshire pudding y el gravy. Un plato favorito de Edward. No dejaba de verlo, tampoco encajar cada pieza. Seguro Rosalie lo sabía, pero si yo ya estaba preocupada por no encajar con un empresario multimillonario, era peor si hubiese sabido desde un inicio que quien me estaba follando, era un jodido Duque.

 _¡Un duque de Galés!_

—¿En qué piensas? —Su pregunta me pone nerviosa y él se da cuenta—¿Qué te dijo Tanya?

—Nada.

Edward me levanta del suelo y me carga en sus brazos, rápidamente hundo mi nariz en su pecho y lo huelo, es lo que más me gusta.

—¿Mi dulce niña se atreve a mentirme a la cara?

Escondo mi cara en su pecho.

—Te has sonrojado ¿Qué sucede?

Juego con la parte de atrás de su cabello, también mis dedos juegan con los botones de su camisa y Edward sigue caminando por el jardín del palacio. Todo aquí es hermoso y juraría que también mencionó algo sobre una cascada.

—Bella—Ahora me ve serio porque estoy evadiendo su pregunta.

—¿Cuándo me ibas a decir que eras un Duque?

No le sorprende que lo sepa. Tampoco le avergüenza.

—Tú tampoco me dijiste que trabajabas para mí—Contraataca.

Lo veo mal.

—Perdón, _Lord_ por mentir sobre mi importante identidad, comparada con la tuya. Hace que quiera patear tu lindo trasero.

De nuevo es un placer escuchar su carcajada. Me gusta escucharlo reír.

—Iba a decírtelo—Suena sincero—En realidad ésta es la otra parte de la que iba a hablarte.

—¿De verdad? —Asiente con la cabeza.

—Es algo de lo que estoy orgulloso pero al mismo tiempo me gusta dejarlo aquí. Cuando estoy en América, solo soy Edward Cullen, un hombre de negocios y eso está bien.

—No pareces convencido. Yo creo que puedes ser Edward Cullen aquí, también un Lord por donde quiera que vayas. Sigues siendo tú y algo tan importante como eso no deberías de esconderlo. Por lo que sé, tu hermana dice que amas ayudar al pueblo de Galés.

Se detiene y sus ojos se posan en mis labios.

—¿Sabes lo que me gustaría más?

Sé lo que intenta hacer.

—¿El qué? —Ronroneo buscando sus labios.

—Follarte como lo hace un Lord.

Oh, Lord. Estoy segura que también me gustará.

Doy un tour por mi cuenta al día siguiente. La noche fue un poco larga, con el cambio de horario me costó mucho conciliar el sueño y no solo a mí, a mi Lord también, pero supimos cansarnos hasta que el sueño por fin nos venció.

Tenía razón.

Un Lord hace mejor el amor, aunque seguía siendo él, y no importaba qué título tuviese.

Amo a Edward. Realmente lo amo.

Me detengo a ver las fotografías familiares de la sala principal. Hay muchas y todas parecen tener historias.

Edward de joven luciendo algo raro en su atuendo de realeza. Edward con su sobrina, la bebé Camill, la cual no he tenido la oportunidad de conocer, pero al menos la conocí mientras dormía en su cuna. Es una bebé realmente hermosa, rubia como Tanya y sé por qué Edward las protege tanto, el ex esposo de Tanya es un completo idiota, supongo que es herencia de la familia Clearwater.

Me detengo al ver una foto en especial. Es la única que hay y es como si fuese la más importante, ya que un listón negro adorna el marco plateado.

 _Esos ojos._

 _Ese cabello._

—¿Bella? —Sé que es Edward hablándome. Pero no puedo moverme y tampoco hablar—¿Qué está mal?

Esto… esto es más grande que mí, que nosotros, que la vida misma. Pensaba que todo había acabado, pero estoy tan lejos de ello.

Ahora estoy contando heridas y estoy intentando anestesiarlas todas.

«¿Te importa, te importa?»

«¿Por qué no te importa?»

 _Te di todo de mí, mi sangre, mi sudor, mi corazón, y mis lágrimas._ Tengo preguntas que me atormentan. Y todas las respuestas se encierran en una sola. Esta vez todo se vuelve negro sin necesidad de que cierre mis ojos. Caigo en los brazos de Edward, pero siento que me desplomo al frío suelo donde pertenezco.

Y me quiebro.

El cuento de las hadas por fin ha terminado.

* * *

 **hola a todas en el penultimo capitulo el viernes ya termine la adaptación ya preparar las siguientes muchas gracias a todas por seguir esta historia y estar al pendiente de las actualizaciones.**


	14. Chapter 14

***** La historia no es más que una ADAPTACIÓN al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia**  
 ****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

 ****** escenas muy elevadas *****

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

Inventé la peor excusa para regresar a América. Y ahora Edward está frente a mí buscando la respuesta que mi boca no puede darle, pero que necesito que vea en mis ojos. Aunque sea una mentira.

Aunque le vaya a doler.

—Necesito tiempo.

Edward está serio. Enfadado. Confundido y preocupado. Lo puedo ver en sus ojos, lo puedo ver en la gota de sudor que corre desde su frente.

—No te atrevas, Bella. ¿Es por eso que has querido regresar? ¿Qué pasó en Inglaterra? ¿Qué viste?

Duele.

—No tenemos nada en común, Edward.

—Te dije que no necesitábamos tener nada en común para que fueses mía, te lo dije desde el mismo instante en que te conocí.

—Eso fue antes de que supieras de quien era hija, hermana y cuál era mi verdadero trabajo.

Estamos en la calle. Fuera de mi casa, donde mis palabras son más frías que la noche.

—Trabaja para mí entonces—Ojalá fuese fácil—Eres una diseñadora, eres inteligente, hermosa y de más está decir que eres mi novia. Sé una diseñadora, tienes talento, Ella. Podría dártelo todo, todo lo que me pidas para hacer realidad tus sueños.

—Ya trabajo para ti.

—Deja de castigarte trabajando de esa manera, Bella. ¿Dime por qué lo haces?

—Porque tengo que ganarme la vida y ayudar a mi familia, Edward.

Está a punto de volverse loco. Todo el cuento de hadas que vivimos en Inglaterra durante el poco tiempo que estuvimos ahí, hubo una conexión como nunca. Y por eso es que debo dejarlo.

«Además de lo que descubrí.»

—Ojalá pudiera explicártelo.

—¡Hazlo! —Dice desesperado—Hazlo o me volveré loco.

Eso me da miedo. Que cometa una locura. Las terapias en AA. Han ido bien, y la última vez pude acompañarlo junto con Rosalie. Es la mejor versión de él mismo y eso hace que lo ame aún más.

—Edward…

—No dejaré que lo hagas—Da un paso hacia atrás—Te daré dos días, dos días nada más, Bella. No me pidas más porque estar lejos de ti en este momento me matará lo suficiente. No sé qué te hizo cambiar de opinión, pero no pelearemos, otra vez no y antes de que huyas, te daré el tiempo que quieres.

No me deja hablar. Gira sobre su propio eje y Felix abre la puerta para él. Una gran nube de humo queda en el aire. Con mis sueños, con mis ilusiones y el amor se esfuma en el aire. Me dejo caer en el suelo llorando, viéndolo irse y la lluvia comienza a caer en el maldito momento en que un auto se estaciona frente a mi casa.

Unos tacones color rojo son los primeros que veo. Sé quién es y por primera vez, ha ganado.

—Eres tan patética.

Leah frente a mí.

—Siempre en el suelo, donde perteneces. Es curioso, ¿No crees?

—¿Qué quieres?

Además de desempleada, rechazada y loca. No creo que quiera mi overol también de cenicienta.

—Vengo a hacer un trato contigo.

—Contigo no hay tratos, Leah. Lo tuyo son amenazas.

Se ríe a carcajadas. La miró, sostiene un paraguas negro y su elegancia ácida no me intimida esta vez.

—Pensé que eras idiota para no entenderlo. Pero ahora que lo veo, estás bajo la lluvia, en el suelo…y llorando.

—Vete, Leah.

—No he terminado contigo, Isabella. ¿Adivino? Tu viaje a Inglaterra fue revelador.

No me sorprende que sepa sobre nuestro viaje.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Leah?

—Quiero que dejes a Edward, si no lo haces yo voy a…

—Llegaste tarde—La interrumpo—Hace unos segundos terminé con él.

La cara se le ilumina.

—Me sorprende, no eres tan estúpida después de todo. Pero mira el lado bueno, al menos no irás a la cárcel.

Se la da vuelta y camina hacia su auto de nuevo. Mientras tanto yo quisiera morir aquí mismo.

No he respondido ninguna llamada de Edward ni de Rosalie. Mi madre me ha visto llorar sin hacer preguntas, pero sé que está sufriendo por mi culpa.

—¿Ha roto tu corazón? —Siento la caricia de mi madre en mi cabello y abro los ojos negando con la cabeza.

—Es algo peor, creo que yo rompí el suyo.

Mi madre no dice nada más. Besa mi frente y sale de mi habitación. Coloco mis auriculares en mis orejas y le doy reproducir a la música. Cuidado con la autocompasión dicen, puede ser tu enemiga, en este caso es la única que me comprende.

 _Mis lágrimas recuerdan_

 _Llenan tu asiento de nuevo_

 _Trato de borrar pero no puedo borrarte_

 _Te has convertido en mi todo_

 _Tú, no puedo verte, no puedo escucharte_

 _Pero estoy bien_

 _Las despedidas son tristes, me duele el corazón_

 _Pero si eres feliz, si puedes sonreír, entonces yo_

 _Te extrañare más si te borro_

 _Voy a derramar más lágrimas que hoy_

 _Como el destino, nunca voy a tener a alguien como tu_

 _Solo tú, solo tú_

 _Tanto como mis lágrimas, espero que seas feliz_

 _Adiós mi amor_

 _Mi corazón ya sabía, un sentimiento de soledad a punto de estallar_

 _Trato de ocultarlo pero no puedo ocultarlo_

 _Te has convertido en mi corazón_

 _Tú, no puedo tenerte, no puedo tocarte_

 _Pero estoy bien_

 _Dolor sin fin, lágrimas que caen de nuevo_

 _Pero si eres feliz, si puedes sonreír, entonces yo_

 _Te extrañare más si te borro_

 _Voy a derramar más lágrimas que hoy_

 _Como el destino, nunca voy a tener a alguien como tu_

 _Solo tú, solo tú_

 _Tanto como mis lágrimas, espero que seas feliz_

 _Pensaras en mi por lo menos una vez_

 _Eso es todo lo que necesito_

 _Hasta el día que nos encontremos de nuevo_

 _Hasta entonces, hasta entonces_

 _Voy a esperar, es solo un adiós momentáneo_

 _Adiós mi amor._

No podía quedarme para siempre en mi cama. Así que al día siguiente fui a trabajar, sería el último. Pensaba renunciar y huir para siempre donde Leah no pudiese encontrarme ni Edward. Ahora el pensamiento de ir a la cárcel no me importaba, era más importante que Edward no supiera la verdad.

Cuando terminé de lamentarme subí hasta la terraza donde conocí a Edward por primera vez. Aunque la primera vez fue usando este maldito overol y estaba completamente sucia. Veo a los lejos los árboles y el viento ha traído algunos hasta acá, no importa lo alto, la naturaleza corre por sí sola y hace casi lo imposible.

Las hojas caen sobre el suelo, mi corazón palpita. Me pregunto si algún día esa belleza al caer permanecerá. Soy algo más que un humano. Quizás un pequeño quebranto para Dios. Pero todo es hermoso.

No puedo mirar el pasado, mi corazón palpita.

Una segunda cae al suelo, respiro hondo.

Trato de no bloquearme en el pasado.

Pienso en los vivos colores del mundo.

¿Esta belleza es eterna? La misma que lo cautivó a él hasta el punto de olvidar sus propias reglas de solo querer probarme para llegar a amarme.

Mi corazón es efímero, respiro hondo.

Una tercera hoja cae al suelo.

La vida es hermosa de una forma triste.

La vida es siempre algo que se rompe a medias.

Un suspiro de Dios, el efecto mariposa me ataca.

Mis huesos se quebrantan.

Una cuarta hoja en el suelo, mi corazón palpita.

Una quinta hoja el suelo, la vida sigue siendo hermosa.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Isabella?

Me asusta escuchar la voz de Leah detrás de mí. Estamos solas, el viento sopla demasiado fuerte que despeina mi cabello. Un cabello que Leah siempre odió.

—He terminado mi turno—No sé por qué le doy explicaciones—Solamente he subido aquí para...

—¿Para recordar viejos tiempo?

Se me pone la piel de gallina. La mirada de Leah parece perdida, si no la conociera mejor diría que está drogada, pero es el caso de Emily. Quien está detrás de ella, observando todo.

—No es necesario subir aquí para recordar algo que ni aunque intentara nunca olvidaré.

Si voy a desaparecer, al menos lo haré con la frente en alto, le diré lo que nunca pude decirle y lo que a medias logré para que al final siempre terminara golpeándome. Ahora no me importa si lo hace, no soy una inútil que no se pueda defender, al menos lo haré con palabras.

—¿De qué te sirvió hacerme daño todos estos años, Leah?—Toma mi osadía por sorpresa—Al final te quedaste sola. ¿Dónde está tu madre? —No responde—Se fue en cuanto supo lo que has estado haciendo, ella es cruel como tú, pero no pierde el tiempo conmigo. ¿Dónde está tu hermana? Prefiere a su amiga blanca que a ti. ¿Te das cuenta que no tienes a nadie?

Sus ojos se tornan llorosos pero las palabras no salen de su boca todavía.

—¿Dónde está Edward? —Tiembla de la rabia—Está sufriendo por mi culpa. Pero la verdadera culpable eres tú.

Se acerca a grandes zancadas hacia mí y me toma del cuello.

Lo permito, pero el grito de Edward me hace reaccionar. No puede pasar de nuevo, Leah no puede arrebatarme esto otra vez.

 _No otra vez._

—¡Leah, no!

Ella se ríe en mi cara y se acerca para susurrar en mi oído:

—Despídete de él también.

Forcejeo con ella y Edward la toma del brazo, todo sucede en cámara lenta y empujo a Edward lejos de ella. No permitiré que le haga daño a él también.

—¡Bella, no! —El aviso de Edward llega demasiado tarde, Leah me empuja hacia el barandal de la terraza, la caída es mortal, pero no me importa, voy a protegerlo. Pero cuando pienso que todo terminará aquí, el grito de Emily distrae a Leah y antes de que pueda huir me empuja lejos y golpeo mi cabeza en el grueso y duro metal. Caigo al concreto y apenas logro atisbar un estruendo y el cuerpo de dos mujeres cayendo al vacío.

Todo se vuelve oscuro y el dolor es insoportable, soy consciente de que estoy sobre mi propia sangre y no siento nada de repente.

Me dejo ir.

 _Un sexta hoja en el suelo._

 _Ya no respiro._

 _La vida es hermosa._

 _Pero es un día doloroso._

* * *

 **EDWARD**

 **UNAS HORAS ANTES**.

Dijo que quería tiempo. Pero no logro sacar de mi cabeza la confusión de sus palabras. Después de ver la fotografía de mi difunto hermano menor, Jacob, cayó en mis brazos como si le afectara de alguna manera.

¿Acaso ella conocía a Jacob? Ahora mismo tuviera la misma edad de ella. Y es mi tormento cada día. Le deseé la muerte a Jacob por ser el hijo bastardo de mi padre. Pero cuando su madre murió, mi madre lo acogió como propio. No sé por qué lo hizo pero aún recuerdo sus palabras:

—Todos merecemos amor, Edward. Es tu hermano.

—Jamás será mi hermano.

Y es por eso que, me obligaron a vivir con él en américa. No podía vivir con mis padres, no perdonaba a mi padre por haber engañado a mi madre, ni a ella por haberlo perdonado.

Pero luego estaba Jacob. Siempre era risueño, un chico estupendo, inteligente, buen tipo y popular. Todo lo que yo nunca fui porque me obligué a madurar antes de que pudiera terminar la secundaria.

 _Quería ser libre._

Quería cumplir mis sueños como artista. Pintar, escribir y tocar el piano. No me importaba, era bueno en todo. Pero también era un Duque y debía ayudar a mi pueblo.

AÑOS ATRÁS

 _—Haré una fiesta hoy, Edward—Jacob entró a mi despacho sin tocar, de nuevo—¿Está bien para ti?_

 _Le dirigí una mirada inquisitiva._

 _—¿Está bien que seas mi hermano bastardo? También tienes que vivir conmigo._

 _Siempre era cruel con él y él siempre buscaba mi admiración y aprobación en todo._

 _—Hay una chica—Ignoró mis palabras y juraría que en su mente miraba la imagen de la chica de la que me estaba hablando—Espero que venga._

 _—¿Inventarás una fiesta por una chica? —Asintió con la cabeza—Eres un marica. Deberías hablarle sin más y dejarme trabajar en paz en vez de organizar una jodida fiesta al estilo americano._

 _Entonces vi tristeza en sus ojos._

 _—Creo que ella no sabe que existo o algo así. Creo que sufre, sufre mucho._

 _Trague en seco._

 _—Yo también sufro teniendo esta conversación contigo, Jacob._

 _Su puño chocó en mi escritorio. Enfadado me miró y sé que quería golpearme._

 _—¿Por qué eres un hijo de puta? Mi madre murió, yo no pedí nacer, no sabía que mi padre tenía una familia, es por eso que nunca quise llevar su apellido, no quería que me involucraran contigo, pero aun así no me aceptas._

 _Me puse de pie. Lo que decía no tenía sentido en ese momento. Pero lo tuvo con el tiempo y siempre me arrepentí de las palabras que salieron de mi boca en ese momento._

 _Es mi oscuridad._

 _Es lo que me atormenta._

 _—Haz tu jodida fiesta—Caminé lejos de él y me detuve un segundo—Y ojalá mueras ahogado en alcohol._

 **EN EL PRESENTE**

Limpio las lágrimas de mis ojos. Y alguien abre la puerta de mi despacho sin avisar.

—Edward, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

—Emily, ¿Qué sucede?

Nunca hablo con ella, de hecho la mayor parte del tiempo parece ser el títere de su hermana. Nunca vi crueldad en ella como lo pude ver en Leah, pero también puedes ser cruel si no hizo nada para defender a Bella.

Es tan culpable como su hermana.

—Es algo que debí decirle a alguien—Luce nerviosa y sus manos tiemblan. Siempre supe que ella se metía alguna mierda, o al menos eso decía Leah—Como sabrás, Leah siempre ha querido controlar todo. Incluso mi adicción, mi silencio, todo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Esto tiene que ver con Bella?

—¿Isabella Sí, tiene mucho que ver con ella. Sé que ya sabes qué clase de chica es. Extraordinaria, ¿No?

 _Es más que eso._

—Habla, Emily.

Ella comienza a llorar, pero su voz no se rompe en ningún momento. Habla sobre su niñez, sobre las mierdas que Leah le obligaba a hacer y de cuánto hacían sufrir a Bella. Me hierve la sangre, quiero torcer su cuello, pero primero el de Leah.

—El accidente de tu hermano Jacob no fue eso… un accidente.

Mi corazón se rompe cada vez más.

* * *

 **EMILY**

Retrocedo el tiempo mientras le digo a Edward toda la verdad. Lo que realmente sucedió hace años.

—Era así como quería encontrarlos—Dijo Leah, parecía borracha.

—Leah…

—No hables, puta—Masculló.

—Leah, no voy a permitir que le hables así a Isabella—Jacob habló defendiendo a Isabella.

Yo estaba cerca de él, Leah un poco alejada y Isabella aferrada a la mano de Jacob. Apretaba tan fuerte que él se dio cuenta. Su respuesta fue respondida al ver su reacción.

Leah era el demonio en carne propia. Y cuando tomaba alcohol estaba fuera de sí.

Lo sabía yo. Era la primera víctima de mi propia hermana.

Mi sangre.

—Te atrapé engañándome con esta perra.

—No me atrapaste en nada y Isabella es—Hizo una breve pausa—Isabella ahora es mi novia y más te vale que te dirijas a ella ahora con respeto o no sabes de lo que soy capaz.

Leah estaba roja. Estaba histérica y a punto de gritar. Pero lo que hizo a continuación me sorprendió. Se echó a reír. Una carcajada diabólica.

La maldita estaba loca.

—Está loca, vamos—Jacob tomó de la mano a Isabella—Te llevaré a tu casa.

Jacob dio un paso, solamente un paso y todo fue en cámara lenta. Miré a Leah y lo que vi en sus ojos esa noche, no lo había visto antes.

Odio.

El odio más poderoso y oscuro que una persona pueda tener y que se refleje a través de sus ojos.

Con todas sus fuerzas y sin dejar de verme, me empujó y yo empujé a Jacob.

Jacob soltó la mano de Isabella.

Su mano se balanceó en el aire y su cuerpo chocó contra el barandal. Escuché un crujido y lo que pasó después no puedo olvidarlo.

Jacob cayendo al vacío.

Yo empujando a Jacob por accidente.

Jacob estaba muerto.

Jacob murió.

Muerto, muerto, muerto.

Se escucharon gritos, lamentos. Me desmayé por un segundo, pero luego recuperé la conciencia. Ellas seguían gritándose entre sí.

—Vas a decirle a la policía que Jacob estaba ebrio, que quiso violarte y que tropezó.

—No voy a hacer eso—La voz de Isabella se escuchaba como un susurro.

La golpeó fuerte.

—Si dices que yo lo empujé lo negaré. Eres tú quien tiene su saliva en su boca, llevas su chaqueta y hay sangre en la chaqueta de Emily que además es tuya. ¿Quieres ir a la cárcel?

Ambas negamos.

—¿Por qué simplemente no digo que fuiste tú? —Dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Bella dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Porque así como lo hice con él puedo hacerlo con tu padre… o con tu madre.

Los ojos de Edward están bastante abiertos, sus manos están cerradas como un puño. Si me golpea, espero que lo haga fuerte, tan fuerte hasta morir. Porque eso es lo que quiero, ya puedo morir en paz.

He dicho la verdad.

* * *

 **EDWARD**

Es por eso que me alejó. Al ver la foto de Jacob recordó lo que Leah la obligó a hacer. Ahora todo tiene sentido.

Bella no sabía que era mi hermano.

Yo no sabía que ella era la chica de la que Jacob habló.

Voy al último cajón de mi escritorio. Hay una pequeña caja que he guardado por años. La caja de secretos de Jacob. Es con lo único que me quedé y nunca tuve el valor de abrirla.

La traje aquí conmigo. No sé por qué, pero no podía dejarla en casa de mi madre, ella perdió al hijo que crio y yo perdí al hermano que una vez llamé bastardo.

Emily está aquí todavía y no me importa que me vea quebrado. Tomo la caja y la coloco sobre el escritorio. Es una caja pequeña de madera con sus iniciales JC. Cuando murió lo enterré yo mismo e hice que pusieran el apellido Cullen en su lápida.

Él por fin era un Cullen y yo estaba orgulloso de él.

Lo primero que veo al abrir la caja son recortes de periódicos. En todos ellos estoy yo.

 _Hombre del año._

 _Edward Cullen el futuro de los negocios._

 _Edward Cullen Duque de Galés._

Mis lágrimas no cesan, él coleccionó todos mis logros, toda la caja es sobre mí, llego al final de los papeles y encuentro una fotografía de ella.

Bella.

Él la amaba, puede que más que yo y yo la he dejado ir.

Cierro mis ojos y veo la imagen de mi hermano pequeño hablándome.

 _—Uno de los dos debe tenerla_ —Juro que escucho su voz en mi mente— _Uno de los dos debe hacerla feliz._

No, no la dejaré ir.

—¿Dónde está Leah ahora?

—¿Dónde está Edward?

Leah está con Bella en la terraza de Cullen publicity.

—Está sufriendo por mi culpa. Pero la verdadera culpable eres tú.

Se acerca a grandes zancadas hacia ella y la toma del cuello.

El alma sale de mi cuerpo al verla en obvio peligro.

—¡Leah, no!

Llego hasta donde están forcejando y tomo a Leah del brazo.

—¡Bella, no! —Grito al ver la intención de mi dulce niña.

 _Ella quiere salvarme._

Me empuja lejos y me asombra su fuerza, pero Emily es quien sale en nuestra defensa esta vez, empujando a Leah y cayendo las dos al vacío.

Bella está tirada en el suelo y un gran charco de sangre debajo de su cabeza.

 _No, no, no. Mi dulce niña._

* * *

 **EDWARD**

 **UN MES DESPUÉS**

Luce realmente hermosa. Parece que durmiera, pero no es así. Nadie luce así cuando duerme y menos si lo hace por largos días.

Ella no ha querido despertar por el fuerte golpe en la cabeza que recibió hace un mes.

Hace un mes fue el funeral de Emily, Leah es un vegetal en la cama de un psiquiátrico y su madre Sue la ha abandonado.

Dicen que volvió a casarse con un millonario. Tuvo el descaro de enviar su invitación de bodas.

Una hija murió y la otra está casi muerta, presa en un psiquiátrico.

Ahí es donde fue a parar. ¿Por qué la vida tiene que ser injusta?

Dos personas inocentes murieron. Una más inocente que la otra, pero al final su redención cambió nuestras vidas.

Al fin se hizo justicia.

—¿Cómo está hoy? —Rosalie entra con flores rosadas, ella odia el rosado—Se ve hermosa como siempre, ¿Le has dado un baño?

—Sí, creo que hoy será un día especial—Le digo a mi mejor amiga—Creo que la vi sonreír mientras lavaba su cabello. ¿Sabías que es mi parte favorita de ella?

Rosalie siempre llora, lo hace todos los días. Dice que es de felicidad al verla a salvo, pero yo sé que no. _Tiene miedo._

Al igual que yo. Tiene miedo de que no despierte. Sus padres acaban de irse, vienen todos los días. Incluso el Abuelo Gus, lo he traído yo mismo. Y fue él quien me dijo que iba a despertar. Y le creo.

—Edward.

—No voy a desconectarla, Rosalie—Veo el rostro de mi dulce niña, cada día está más hermosa—Sobre mi cadáver. Ha pasado solo un mes, solo un maldito mes. Hay personas que están en coma durante años y despiertan.

—No era lo que iba a decir. No he perdido la fe y sé que tú tampoco.

La puerta se abre y sus amigos Jasper y Alice están aquí. Bella se volverá loca cuando vea el pequeño vientre de Alice. Ella y Jasper están esperando un bebé, pero siguen discutiendo como dos adolescentes. Supongo que es así como lo hacen funcionar.

Mi dulce niña solía huir, pero ahora ya no lo hace.

—¿Flores rosadas? —Alice se acerca a la mesita al lado de la cama y coloca unas color azul—Ella odia las flores rosadas.

 _Al fin._

—¿Cómo lo estás llevando? —Le pregunto a Jasper.

—Nada bien—Pone su mano en mi hombro—Pero tengo fe.

—Me refería al embarazo.

Jasper me causa gracia, pero es bastante sensible al referirse a Isabella, es como el hermano que no tuvo ella y su conexión es admirable. La conexión que tiene con los tres en realidad.

Mi dulce niña debe despertar.

Duermo aquí todos los días y hoy al despertar solo quería hacer una cosa. Ir de compras por ella.

Desde hace un mes voy de compras todos los días y compro un par de zapatillas diferentes cada día. Hoy quiero un color en especial y sé que le encantará cuando despierte.

Saco la caja y la coloco en el suelo, donde tengo una rodilla, al lado de su cama. Mereció le pena las horas en la que esperé este pedido especial, no dude al hacerme socio mayoritario de la firma de converse. Era la única manera en que podía personalizar el par perfecto. Todos los de Bella en realidad. Hacer realidad cada boceto suyo.

Quito la sábana de uno de sus pies, blancos como la porcelana. Los beso antes de llevar la zapatilla color blanco con encaje en él.

Queda perfecta. Ahora tendrá su zapatilla de una verdadera realeza, con estilo.

 _Su estilo._

El corazón se me rompe y me falta el aire. Rompo a llorar y me acuesto en su pecho.

—¿Quieres ser mi esposa?—Le pido con voz quebrada—Despierta y cásate conmigo, mi dulce _Isabella_.

Cierro mis ojos y si ella no despierta, entonces yo tampoco quiero hacerlo. Pero entonces siento su mano en mi cabello, lo toca como lo hace siempre, y sonrío.

No es necesario que lo explique, soy un hombre feliz.

 _—Sí quiero._


	15. Chapter 15

***** La historia no es más que una adaptación al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia**

 ****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

 ****** importante leer la nota al final *****

* * *

 **Epílogo**

 **EN OTRO MUNDO ALTERNO DE CENICIENTA**

Después de que, Lea había sido encerrada en la cárcel por el asesinato de Jacob Cullen. Isabella limpiaba la recepción de publicidad de Cullen. Su vida no era diferente y se rehusaba a renunciar a su empleo.

Su orgullo era más grande que su estatura.

Edward la miró a lo lejos, estaba decidido a hacer una cosa. La última vez le había gritado que era un cobarde. Y un duque con arrogancia.

—Su majestad se puede ir a la mierda —Gracias, abofeteándolo y cerrando la puerta de su casa en su cara.

Le dijo que la búsqueda de cualquier forma. Al siguiente día, al siguiente y siguiente, sin importar si rechazamos o no.

Edward estaba hablando en serio.

Isabella cuando lo miró se acercó a ella frente a todos, dejó de limpiar el suelo. Estaba lleno de rodillas, con el aire sucio y perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Edward — Siseó al mismo tiempo en que se ponía de pie.

Edward le quitó los auriculares, ella no protestó.

—Te dije que no había terminado contigo, mi dulce niña.

-Yo…

—Sh — Puso un dedo en sus labios para callarla. No tenemos que tener nada en común para los mares, ¿Recuerdas? Te dije que no iba a superar una noche contigo y aquí estoy frente a ti. No me importa mi traje, ni mi título de galés.

Edward sacó una caja pequeña de la bolsa de su chaqueta. En ella tiene el anillo más hermoso que Isabella había visto nunca.

Ahora quien estaba de rodillas era Edward y frente a todos ese día le dijo:

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

En un tono conmovedor, Isabella asintió con la cabeza.

—Habla — Le ordenó — Quiero escucharte decirlo alto.

-¡Si! —Se lanzó para él y ambos cayeron al suelo — Sí quiero ser tu esposa.

Isabella aprendió que no debía mirar hacia atrás. Registro de palabras que había escuchado en algún lugar.

 _"Nunca mires hacia atrás. Si cenicienta se hubiera regresado por su zapatilla. No se han convertido en princesa"_

En la vida real era que su mejor amiga daría una noche libre y se convertiría en su hada de los deseos. La mejor noche de su vida, donde no se buscó un príncipe azul, sino que se encontró un Duque de Galés y se enamoró de ella desde la primera vez que la miró. Bueno, no fue así precisamente, había sido mejor ...

 **EDUARDO**

 **EN EL MUNDO REAL DEL SEÑOR Y SEÑORA C.**

El duque y la duquesa de Galés, eso es lo que hicimos y disfrutamos más. Visitar a los niños en el orfanato de Londres. Lo que más me gusta es mi amor a mi esposa jugar con los otros niños, y me roba el aliento verla con un par en especial.

Nuestros dos pequeños.

Mi Bella no dudó en empezar una familia conmigo, aunque estaba aterrado. Y su propuesta estaba sobre la mesa, sabía que yo no me resistiría.

Íbamos a adoptar un niño y una niña.

El primer año de matrimonio nos la pasamos viajando, servíamos ahora juntos al pueblo. Los trajes oscuros ya no existían, pero sí las zapatillas de colores; Me gusta verme como el viejo señor C.

—¡Papi, papi! —El pequeño Jacob llega corriendo hacia mí con un dibujo en la mano —Mamá me ha ayudado, solo un poco.

Cargo a mi pequeño en brazos y me acercó a mi esposa, quien está con nuestra pequeña Abie.

—Siempre te gusta pintar ¿Por qué?

—A veces es un poco aburrido dibujar zapatillas y zapatos de tacón — No suena como una queja.

Soy un hombre feliz. Míralo en la mirada y la sonrisa según dicen todos.

Sí, sonrío, ahora amo lo que alguna vez llamé "Inhumano". Incluso cuando ella.

Y lo odia.

—¿Esa es una queja, señora Cullen?

—Desde luego que no, señor Cullen —Bromea — Soy la propietaria de una línea importante de zapatos.

Y eso es.

Ella diseña zapatillas para todos los niños de bajos recursos. También tiene una línea para adultos e incluso una tercera que hace muchos millones, pero no es lo más importante para ella. Era lograr su sueño.

Yo por otro lado, sigo siendo un duque y empresario en América y en Inglaterra, pero sobre todo, un hombre apasionado por el arte.

Y el alcohol no es un problema. Tengo lo más adictivo del mundo. Mi propia familia y mi mujer.

Aprendí a aceptar que debía defender un legado. El legado de Jacob y ahora de mis hijos.

—A los niños les gusta venir aquí ¿Crees que sea difícil con el tercero?

Yo niego

—Eres una estupenda madre.

Coloco a mi pequeño en el suelo para abrazar a su madre y besar también su prominente vientre. El tema de los libros de texto en el que participamos después de varios intentos.

Bella escucha en el pequeño Jacob en el dibujo de uno de los niños del orfanato sobre qué colores debe usar en su dibujo.

—Ahora regreso, señor Cullen —Vuelve a besar mis labios— El pequeño artista me necesita.

Me quedo con la pequeña Abie y otras de las niñas del orfanato. Miró lo que Bella dibujada con ellas.

Una princesa con zapatillas deportivas.

Eso me hace sonreír.

Le recuerdo a mi pequeña Cenicienta, o en mis propias palabras _mi dulce niña_ .

—¿Crees en los cuentos de hadas, papi?

Lo que me ha preguntado hace un momento en una gran carcajada. Las niñas también ríen conmigo.

—Sí, princesa. Son los mejores.

Y luego pienso en algo mejor, en algo más pero no puedo decirlo en voz alta. Necesito decírselo a alguien que alguna vez lo dudó.

Llegó hasta donde Bella y yo pregunta:

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Abie ha preguntado si creo en los cuentos de hadas.

Bella se sorprende y también sé que quiere saber la respuesta.

—¿Y qué le dijiste?

Dedico una mirada de deseo a mi esposa. Siempre la pongo nerviosa cuando la miro así. Al mirar el rubor en sus mejillas, mi corazón da un vuelco tremendo.

—Los cuentos de hadas sí existen. Al menos el nuestro.

No es necesario que me explique. Mi mujer lo entiende a la perfección.

Ella también lo cree.

La luz llegó a su vida, ya la mía.

Los cuentos de las hadas sí existen. Al menos el nuestro.

Soy libre.

* * *

 **Nombre del libro: C de Cenicienta**

 **Autora: Kris Buendia**

* * *

 **Hola que les parecio llegamos al final de esta adaptacion ahora he estado indecisa de la siguiente asi que necesito su ayuda para la proxima adaptacion hay dos opciones:**

 **la 1 es de edward y bella aun en el instituto pero les dejo una pista la historia es un sci-fi.**

 **La segunda es de ellos ya casados el cual todos odiaran a edward.**

 **chicas comentes cual de las dos opciones para subir la siguiente adaptacion**


End file.
